A Knight's Tale IV: Pérégrine du temps et les conquêtes mandaloriennes
by Lenia41
Summary: AU de A Knight's Tale III "Fourberies de Force" / 3 ans après. Alors que la Force l'arrache de sa dimension vers une plus sombre que celle qu'elle a quitté trois ans plus tôt, seule, Lenia part en quête d'alliés dans l'espoir de comprendre, d'y remédier... et d'aider un ancien ami changé par un drame passé auquel elle est indirectement liée. [En cours]
1. Prologue

_Bon je m'y remets un petit peu ! Je vous présente le quatrième volet de la série de - plus ou moins - courts récits AU centré sur les personnages OC de Lenia Séry (que je possède) et celui d'Aldrian Greystone / Cynn que possède mon fidèle co-inspirateur et ami. Cet opus lui est particulièrement dédié comme c'est lui qui m'a suggéré, en défi, le contexte de base en plus de me guider. Exceptionnellement, il y aura des liens plus clairs entre les Knight's Tale III, IV (celui-ci) et le V que je posterais peut-être. Celui-ci peut être autant considéré comme une continuation possible du III qu'être son "Shattered Verse", vous comprendrez pourquoi au fil de l'histoire ;) . Et le V qui viendra sans doute sera une autre continuité alternative, bien qu'il sera plus court que ses deux prédecesseurs (Un two ou three-shots possiblement)._

_Je possède les OC de Clyde, Alvis Séry et Lenia Séry. Mon ami possède ceux d'Aldrian Greystone/Cyn, d'Aran, de Prudii, de Neth Skirata, Bardan Skirata, Johanna Direwolf et petit nouveau exclusif à cet opus, Len Greystone Skirata. Il fera son apparition dès le prologue mais son rôle sera explicité au fur et à mesure, rassurez-vous._

_En revanche je ne possède pas l'univers de Star Wars, bien entendu, c'est à Georges Lucas ;) Comme toujours je serais ravie d'avoir des retours et critiques positives comme négatives sur cet écrit, tant qu'elles sont constructives :) N'hésitez pas donc, et bonne lecture du prologue et du chapitre 01 que je vais poster !_

Lenia 41.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

«_ Les tremblements de nos gestes, le souffle de nos mots, l'écho de nos choix. Rien n'est sans conséquences. Comme les circonvolutions d'un galet projeté sur l'eau, chacune de nos décisions et chacun de nos faits laisse une trace de leur passage. Même l'action la plus infime a des répercussions, positives ou négatives, et peut être génératrice de miracles comme de désastres. Il faut toujours nous garder de sous-estimer l'impact de nos actes. Ne l'oublie jamais, mon jeune apprenti. »_

**Lenia Séry, Chevalier Jedi, à son Padawan, Quartier Général du Nouvel Ordre Jedi**

* * *

Parfois je me demande vraiment si ces histoires de mauvaise fortune et de nécessité ne reposent pas sur un infime fond de vérité. Les volontés de la Force me sont parfois quelque peu insaisissables, j'ai beau y réfléchir souvent et intensément, je ne trouve pas toujours les réponses que je recherche. Elle me reste ce guide qui éclaire mon chemin, et illumine la voie la plus sûre dans mes moments de doute, m'avertit des dangers qui voudraient me nuire, comme cet éclaireur éclatant de lumière et de pureté sans lequel la traversée de ce désert de noirceur et d'incertitudes, qui nous entoure, serait impossible. Je reste toujours émerveillée par Sa grandeur et Son immensité, et j'ai jusqu'à peu considéré ma propre existence comme un infime rouage de toute cette machinerie complexe, intangible, que représente la Force. Qu'elle soit claire ou sombre, que nous soyons Jedi, Jedi gris, Jedi Noirs ou Sith, nous ne sommes que des actants dans la scène qu'Elle nous soumet, elle n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise par nature, mais le devient au regard de nos intentions et de la manière dont nous l'interprétons, dans une approche à la fois commune et différente, à la fois communautaire… mais personnelle aussi. C'est ce qui fait notre particularité, notre individualité je pense au sein du groupe communautaire auquel nous appartenons, dans lequel nous nous identifions… plus ou moins selon les cas, selon chacun. Nous ne sommes que d'infimes et mortels rouages… mais nous contribuons à son fonctionnement, et aussi à sa progressive, lente, tumultueuse des fois, réelle évolution.

Même si parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que la Force prend pas un malin plaisir à m'égarer et mettre à rude épreuve mes certitudes et ma logique. C'est vrai, quoi ! Je n'ai encore aucune idée d'où, de comment, et de pourquoi j'ai atterris ici. Je ne reconnais aucun des lieux, la Force complexifierait-elle mon épreuve ? Et moi qui espérais qu'elle me ramènerait enfin chez mo… non, qu'elle nous ramènerait chez moi. Force, je me sens si fatiguée tout à coup. Pourtant, la méditation est supposée être une action reposante et relaxante, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru le marathon version Jedi ! Au moins cela indique que j'ai encore des chances d'être en vie… J'inspire profondément dans l'air nouveau qui s'offre à moi, un air sain, mais dépourvu de la fraîcheur énergisante de l'extérieur. L'air, souffle de vie, de cette vie qui m'a tant fait défaut durant pas loin de six mois… je sens ma cage thoracique se mouvoir avec douceur, quoiqu'un peu de douleur, contractée. Sans doute les quelques côtes encore mal soignées qu'il doit me rester à guérir. Petit à petit, je « réveille » chacun de mes sens physiques et psychiques, sortant progressivement de la profonde méditation dans laquelle je me suis volontairement plongée, afin de ne pas ressentir la douleur mortelle du souffle de l'explosion qui allait nous tuer dans cette capsule de secours. M'éveillant au monde, et, je l'espère, qui est bien le mien cette fois.

Cette torpeur… je n'aurais cru devoir revivre ça. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas devoir repasser par… ce genre de choses. J'ai un de ces maux de tête moi… comme si l'on brûlait mon front d'un fer encore chaud incandescent. Mais une petite silhouette, que je devine par sa présence dans la Force comme par la sensation d'un tout jeune être situé près de moi, me rappelle que je dois rester forte pour elle… pour lui. Une vie innocente que je tiens encore dans mes bras dans une étreinte protectrice, et qui doucement s'éveille en même temps que moi. Un enfant qui m'a été confié par une personne si chère hélas partie, que je dois protéger. Va-t-il bien ? Je m'en assure rapidement au sein de la Force, et la réponse qui me revient me rassérène un peu. Nous ne sommes pas morts dans ce chaos généralisé où nous avons tout perdu. Mais je dois… je _lui _ai promis. Je dois veiller sur lui. Comme il semblerait que la Force nous ai arraché de justesse aux langues et crocs de feu qui allaient bondir sur nous, et nous dévorer dans cette infime capsule de survie dans laquelle nous avons voyagé depuis… depuis le début de la fin, celle de là-bas. Je ne sais pas encore où nous sommes

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sens pas la caresse du vent frais du soir de cette planète perdue ? Ce bout de roches et de sable sur lequel je suis coincée depuis deux ans maintenant, cette prison qui est mienne depuis la destruction de mon vaisseau de transport à cause des impériaux m'ayant prise en chasse. J'aurais dû logiquement y revenir avec mon « jeune protégé »… J'aurais dû y rester, du haut de mes tout jeunes dix-sept ans, mais c'était sans compter l'aide providentielle de colons locaux. Comprenant bien heureusement le basic intergalactique, et surtout non-alignés, strictement neutres dans les conflits galactiques qui nous rongent en ce moment. Il y a eu les soins professionnels et acharnés de cette petite de médecins planétaires, leur responsable s'était longuement penché sur mon cas désespéré au prime abord, et avait usé de toutes ses compétences pour sauver ma vie, alors que je n'étais pour eux qu'une simple inconnue échouée et s'accrochant au dernier fil de vie lui restant.

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il s'est autant entêté sur mon cas, alors que je n'ai pas été une patiente très patiente ou très facile à mon sortir du long coma, loin de là. Je crois, si j'ai bien entendu, qu'il s'était juré de ne plus perdre de patients, quels qu'ils soient et quelle que soit l'origine de leur mal. Autant je n'aime pas l'admettre… je lui en suis reconnaissante. Il m'a aidée, maintenue en vie durant mon long et instable coma de six mois, forcée en convalescence immobile pendant près d'un an pour ensuite me faire supporter une longue et pesante rééducation, avec le très maigre équipement médical dont ils disposaient. Il faut dire que j'ai autant insisté pour qu'ils me libèrent que pour qu'ils n'usent que le strict minimum sur moi, pour mes soins, dans le but qu'ils ne « gaspillent » pas leurs minces ressources de trop restreints et rapidement épuisés stocks. Je n'ai rien voulu entendre d'autre, si bien qu'à force d'entêtement borné, ils ont fini par accéder à ma requête. Enfin… et c'est sans compter sur ces horribles visions qui rongent mon esprit depuis que tout est parti dans le chaos. Ces terribles images autant de ce que j'ai vécu là-bas… que certaines n'étaient pas les miennes, à proprement dit. Elles sont à moi… sans l'être réellement, mais à quelqu'un que je peux considérer comme mon alter-ego. Ses souvenirs…

Lentement, je laisse mes oreilles traquer le moindre son, et mes sens de Force chercher la moindre présence dans mes environs, me sentant bien trop fatiguée pour étendre le champ de mes perceptions. Rien ne m'alerte… il fait un silence de mort ici. Je suis étonnée de ne pas sentir ou entendre les présences inquiètes et excédées de Clyde – ce cher contrebandier qui a réussi à gagner les clés de mon cœur je le crains – ou d'un des médecins furieux de mon énième échappée de la tente médicale, très agacés et blasés par mes « folies « devenues usuelles. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je suis, et je ne préfère pas user trop de la Force, autant de peur de me faire repérer que d'épuiser les maigres forces encore restantes en moi. Et aussi de ne pas aggraver ma migraine, cela va de soi. Et je me répète en pensée cette série de questions devenue bien trop récurrente ces dernières années, à mon goût… pour repousser avec rage ces visions. Je serre avec douceur ferme la main du petit bonhomme dans l'une des miennes pour ne pas le perdre dans l'obscurité de mes yeux clos :

* * *

_« Où sommes-nous ? Comment sommes-nous en arrivés là ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ici ? En territoire allié, neutre ou ennemi ? Sommes-nous seuls ? Sommes-nous en vie ? »_

* * *

Contenant un léger soupir entre mes lèvres d'exaspération – n'ayant aucune espèce d'idée et ne voulant pas inquiéter mon jeune protégé plus qu'il ne l'est sans doute déjà – je finis par ouvrir lentement mes paupières, ressentant de désagréables picotements dus sans doute à la fatigue qui me gagnent. Alors que mes cils se lèvent, et laissent à mes prunelles l'occasion d'apprécier la luminosité de mon environnement… ou plutôt son absence notoire de lumière. Les iris bleutés s'étrécissent petit à petit, cherchant naturellement à capter les moindres parcelles de luminescence naturelle comme artificielle, alors que je plisse et papillonne plusieurs fois de mes paupières pour tenter d'adapter ma vision à mes alentours. Non, décidément, je ne suis plus en extérieur sur cette planète inconnue. Avec gentillesse je relâche mon étreinte protectrice, dépliant mes bras pour que le petit être puisse se mouvoir sans problème. Je sens sa curiosité, autant que son inquiétude, résonner au sein de la Force alors qu'il découvre un tout nouvel univers, inconnu et bien sombre alors, de ses yeux.

J'aurais eu la lumière nocturne sinon, la lueur des étoiles lointaines dans lesquelles je venais perdre mon regard inquiet et terni ces dix-huit derniers – et longs – mois d'errance, de perdition, loin des miens, et de mon foyer. Non… aucune source de lumière immédiate. Tout est noir, et la surface sur laquelle je repose n'est pas composée de la dureté de cette terre sauvage du caillou planétaire perdu dans les Régions Inconnues, pas plus que du tapis d'herbes vertes et tendres qui bordent le sol de Mandalore… mais pas de la planète que je connais en cet espace-temps. Mais d'un ailleurs très lointain, dont je viens tout juste de revenir. Et je ne sais pas ce que la Force me réserve cette fois… j'ai bien le sentiment indicible que je suis rentrée en ma dimension, mais je… ne peux le confirmer pour la localisation géographique. Non… la surface m'est aussi familière qu'inconnue, étrangère. D'une douceur ferme, un confort austère, modeste et humble… assez solides pour supporter des mouvements prolongés dessus, mais capables d'amortir les chocs en cas de chute. L'obscurité m'empêche de préciser ces déductions sensorielles, tactiles plus précisément. Mon esprit tourne au ralenti… pourtant, je dois m'assurer si nous sommes bien…

Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, il faut que je sache impérativement où est-ce que je me trouve – peut-être y ajouter « quand est-ce que je me trouve ? » au vu de ce que je viens de vivre – et si je suis en lieu sûr ou proche d'une menace que je préfèrerais éviter en mon état actuel. Je dois protéger le jeune garçon qui m'accompagne, je l'ai promis… je lui ai promis sur… je dois m'assurer que rien ne le menacera si nous sommes en vie. J'ai bien conscience que je ne suis pas du tout en forme nécessaire pour endurer un affrontement, encore moins le remporter ou opérer un repli stratégique si demandé. Je sens aussi bien l'asthénie physique de ces deux dernières années, que le harassement psychique qui m'accable tant, pour de nombreuses raisons, qu'encore le curieux alanguissement psychologique de toute cette complexe… et bien triste histoire. Force, je crois que je suis dans un état de surmenage prononcé, et qu'il va me falloir malgré mon hyperactivité notoire songer à prendre du repos. Je sens que je suis chamboulée par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

L'esprit fatigué, luttant encore contre la brume de l'éreintement généralisé, j'essaye d'analyser au ralenti les éléments qui m'entourent, maintenant que mes pupilles viennent de trouver tant bien que mal un peu de lumière tamisée. Je cherche un signe de présence d'une porte de sortie… et la lumière semble provenir de dessous une porte. Je serais donc dans un bâtiment, une salle qui me sont inconnus… Sommes-nous prisonniers ? Arrivés là par accident, comme avant ? D'un mouvement furtif et silencieux, je me redresse avec prudence, me retrouvant rapidement sur mes deux pieds et mes jambes, fébriles comme je le remarque fort désagréablement. Et délivrant bien entendu mon jeune protégé de la modeste protection que j'avais voulu lui offrir quand le souffle mortel bondissait, sa gueule rugissante de flammes et de morts, droit vers nous. Je me sens… si éreintée que je n'arrive même pas à faire l'effort de chercher à détecter les présences autour de moi, si elles sont sensibles à la Force ou pas. Rester debout et marcher me semblent déjà requérir un effort monumental… inhabituel. Mais… je ne faillerais pas. Je dois savoir dans quelle situation nous nous trouvons… faire le point. Pour décider ensuite… de la démarche la plus prudente et avisée à suivre selon… mes déductions. Certes pour moi… mais surtout pour lui, en fait.

* * *

_« Peut-être qu'il avait raison, ce vieux fou de médecin… peut-être qu'effectivement c'était un peu prématuré de ma part. Peut-être… que je n'ai pas récupéré mes forces. Que je ne devrais pas me surmener. Force… il se gausserait de moi, le bougre. Mais je ne voudrais faire subir à Aldrian ce que Cyn a vécu. Je ne veux pas revivre tout cela… et ce qu'Elle a vécu. Est-ce un rêve ? Non. Sommes-nous morts ? Non plus, assurément. Curieux manque de ciel bleu, de vent et de verdure. Sith… on va croire que j'ai halluciné si je leur raconte la vérité. »_

* * *

J'ai dix-neuf ans, je suis Chevalier Jedi, mais en ce moment une jeune femme humaine particulièrement effondrée de fatigue, ou sur le point de lamentablement choir au sol si je me déconcentre une seule minute. Enfin… sans le sabre-laser résolument accroché à ma ceinture de taille, on ne penserait pas que je fais partie de l'Ordre Jedi. En effet, je ne porte pas les vêtements traditionnels des Jedi. ¨Pour moi ma tunique, bottes et ceinture, du brun foncé de l'écorce sylvestre, d'une tunique et pantalon d'un beige-ocre, avec le long manteau de bure, pour le voyage avec un capuchon, sur mes épaules. En effet, tous ceux-là ont eu la bonne idée d'être brûlés lors du crash de mon chasseur interstellaire, ou d'être trop irrécupérables dans l'état de lambeaux carbonisés, imbibés de sang et de chair brûlée. Mes sauveurs ont eu la générosité de me donner des vêtements basiques, avant que je ne m'efforce de me rendre utile pour me dénicher des habits et des chausses à peu près de mon goût et de mes besoins de Chevalier Jedi égarée quelque par dans la galaxie.

Je n'ai pas rêvé tout cela… et mon jeune protégé n'est pas lui-non plus part d'un rêve. J'ai aussi difficilement, et finalement, en usant de mes économies personnelles, à me procurer une armures intermédiaire, assez souple pour ne pas me gêner dans mes mouvements, mais assez solides pour me protéger mieux des coups et des tirs de blaster, aux sobres couleurs partagées entre le noir franc et le noir grisé… déjà bien usée jusqu'à ce jour. Et renforcée par des ajouts annexes d'équipements en beskar. Elle me recouvre intégralement jusqu'au cou, avec un casque intégral adapté pour la survie même en espace brièvement. Aussi, autant pour le besoin des soins, que la nécessité de me défaire des centimètres de cheveux brûlés, qu'aussi être plus discrète, j'ai coupé mes longs cheveux dès mon réveil du coma, les laissant choir au niveau des épaules. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils repoussent juste assez pour que je puisse les attacher en légère queue-de-cheval haute, laissant deux mèches libres pour encadrer mon visage. Force, d'après Clyde, cela me donne dix ans de plus que mon âge, il n'aime guère cette coupe, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. J'ai l'air de tout, d'une folle sortie de l'asile, d'une guerrière morte-vivante… mais pas d'une Jedi.

En silence, je commence à me faufiler avec délicatesse, songeant combien cette salle est inhabituellement encombrée, gardant la main de mon jeune ami dans la gauche, jusqu'à trouver l'interrupteur de la lumière. J'essaye de lui transmettre avec mon Empathie de Force un peu de sérénité et de sentiment de sécurité, en dépit de mes propres remords. Histoire d'être sûre quand même des lieux où je me trouve… Dans les nanosecondes qui suivent, après avoir demandé à mon protégé de recouvrir de sa main ses yeux, la lumière jaillit comme une étoile étincellerait de vie depuis le néant de la matière stellaire et de l'antimatière. Ah. Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de « désordre » auquel je m'attendais… en effet, bondissant sur les très jeunes pieds plus ou moins bien, une cinquantaine de très jeunes Initiés se réveillent bien durement du sommeil duquel je les ai accidentellement tirés. Force. Des Initiés… je sens mon cœur manquer de faillir à cette vue que je ne croyais jamais revoir de toute ma vie. Les sentant inquiets, je pose mes mains sur chaque côté de mon casque, l'ôtant avec délicatesse et un léger son habituel, pour dévoiler mon visage très fatigué, tentant de les rassurer. Je suis après tout une Jedi assez connue et appréciée des plus jeunes. Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu la série suivante de hurlements…

* * *

- Un… un… un fantôme… ! UN FANTÔME ! IL Y A UN FANTÔME !

* * *

Et voilà qu'ils détalent comme une nuée de faucons des cimes fuiraient un chasseur. Je voudrais les rappeler, et les rassurer ces tout jeunes enfants, mais aucun phonème n'arrive à franchir la frontière de mes lèvres, mes cordes vocales tétanisées par l'extrême stupeur incrédule et confuse qui me saisit. Le temps que j'arrive à me remettre de mon intense stupeur, je n'ai le temps que d'apercevoir une trouble vague de blanc, de teinte crème et de marron… oh là… et très vite je me retrouve seule avec mon protégé dans la salle désertée, sous le choc doublement, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire sur le moment. Des Initiés… cela voudrait-il dire que je suis en terre Jedi, et de là alliée, mais surtout amie ! Force… est-ce encore une hallucination dans laquelle je nage venue pour me troubler ? Et ma migraine qui empire de seconde en seconde… m'assomme comme un marteau qui frapperait les parois de mon crâne et de mes tempes sans cesser, dans ma pauvre tête. Une fois la surprise intense passée, je grommelle de douleur et songe dans une amère pensée :

* * *

_« Non… attendez… Force. D'abord, on me prend pour un clone, ensuite on me traite de fantôme... vraiment pas ma semaine. Les gens, vous pouvez arrêter s'il vous plait de me penser morte… J'ai déjà eu mon lot de morts pour longtemps... bien trop de morts… »_

* * *

Bah, on dirait que je n'ai encore pas raté mon, enfin notre, entrée fracassante. Histoire de ne pas changer avec mes habitudes en ce genre de situations… compliquées. Je ne voulais pas terroriser des enfants pourtant moi. Je les aime bien les Initiés… c'est sympa de servir d'assistante-professeur par moment pour leurs cours. Cela va finir par vraiment me désespérer de voir les gens me fuir comme la peste alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Pis encore après deux ans de solitude et isolement presque complets de mes confrères… Et après ce sera quoi, je serais affublée du titre de « morte-vivante » ou de « zombie » comme se plaît à m'appeler parfois Clyde quand je l'exaspère avec mes imprudences. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement au souvenir de ce que nous venons de vivre auparavant. Moi qui voulait rester dans la discrétion, et bien je crois que c'est un peu raté sur les bords. J'entends encore les hurlements apeurés des Novices m'ayant surprise, je sens vaguement des présences plus puissantes converger en ma direction. Maintenir mes boucliers par prudence. Ils seront bientôt à ma position actuelle… je suis totalement confuse maintenant. Force, je veux juste rentrer chez moi… à mon foyer… auprès des miens… de mes camarades Jedi. Je veux juste qu'il soit en sécurité lui aussi… leur dire que je suis encore en vie… démentir les rumeurs. D'une voix que je garde pourtant douce et chaleureuse, je demande à mon jeune ami de bien vouloir rester en rentrait le temps que j'éclaircisse la situation, un léger sourire perché sur mes lèvres et une main posée sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive le moindre mal, ni d'être séparée de lui avant d'avoir éclairci la situations à mes pairs.

A peine ai-je le temps de faire quelques pas après la porte d'entrée de la salle de méditation que je sens venir, puis distingue en effet un petit « comité d'accueil » dont je n'arrive même pas à lire les intentions, moins encore à identifier réellement dans mon état d'épuisement prononcé. Néanmoins je m'oblige à tenir bon pour mon jeune protégé, me plaçant instinctivement entre eux et lui, dont je devine la position par sa présence, encore jeune, mais déjà présente dans la Force, d'une manière protectrice instinctive et inconsciente. Tant que je ne reconnais personne, je reste tendue et sur mes gardes, cherchant à clarifier un minimum mon esprit avec un peu de discipline. Ainsi je prends sur moi et me redresse du haut de mon mètre soixante-dix acquis en deux ans – poussée de croissance ironique – pour les observer confusément tout en essayant de sauver ma dignité et rester assez solide pour m'assurer que nous ne courrons aucun danger, maintenant.

Ma vue se précise, alors que je distingue avec un immense soulagement des visages familiers, bien que certains sont marqués par les conflits… est-ce que je rêve ? Réactions… assez mémorables si j'ose dire. Un subtil mélange d'incrédulité profonde, de soulagement pour certaines personnes, de stupéfaction, et de certaines plus mitigées… ou difficiles à déchiffrer, plus ambiguës… tiens. D'ailleurs, parlant de ça, je suis un peu secouée de sentir quelque chose se réveiller dans un coin de mon esprit. Enfin faire sentir sa présence, il devait l'être depuis quelques minutes sans que je m'en aperçoive. Sentant, dans un vif et volatil éclair, une myriade assez confuse d'émotions entremêlées. Surprise, je reste quelques secondes figée, avant que tout ne revienne à la « normale », bien que je sente ce lien de Force, l'un des plus forts parmi les quelques et rares que j'ai tissé autour de moi, être « éveillé » désormais. Non seulement celui-ci, mais aussi celui avec ma meilleure amie de toujours, avec celle qui a été ma « grande sœur Jedi » au sens fort du terme… je n'en reviens pas, nous en serions ressortis en vie ? Force… Me tenant aussi droite que possible, j'observe de mes yeux hagards et épuisés les gens qui m'entourent, cherchant un visage ou deux en particulier, amis et rassurants, dans la masse, en soufflant d'une voix si basse qu'elle est inaudible pour en retrait, essayant de rester cohérente malgré le choc :

* * *

- Bonjour à tous… déjà. Désolée du dérangement… J'aurais du frapper avant d'entrer, et prévenir avant de débarquer ainsi. Je l'aurais fait… mais la Force ne m'en a pas vraiment laissé l'occasion. Même si je ne sais pas où l'on est…

* * *

Force, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas me tenir dressée ainsi et m'interroger jusqu'à ce soir ou demain, sinon je vais vraiment finir par m'évanouir. Rectification, je sens déjà que j'ai une faiblesse qui me gagne, alors que je me rattrape autant que je puisse au pas de la porte, à moitié effondrée au sol. Et ma dignité qui s'envole loin en d'autres cieux… j'entends des murmures autour de moi, de plus en plus confus pour mon esprit, presque à m'en donner le tournis à la longue. Mais surtout, je ressens des présences familières et rassurantes, vers lesquelles je finis par dresser mon regard confus, me détendant en reconnaissant quelques têtes. Enfin… je me sens presque de retour chez moi, et j'aurais sans doute l'humeur radieuse, et l'esprit léger… si je n'avais pas ces noirs souvenirs en moi Ainsi que ce chagrin sourd durement refoulé, ces regrets vibrants que je garde sous silence comme je le peux. Enfin… presque rentrée au foyer, parmi mes camarades. Je ne vois pas certains proches.

Il manque quelques personnes et bonnes connaissances… un certain contrebandier et un certain Grand-Maître et guerrier mandalorien. Mon cœur se resserre en ne les voyant pas, l'inquiétude vibrante résonnant dans mon cœur terriblement meurtri et mon esprit des plus troublés. Par dignité personnelle autant que pour me forcer à rester consciente coûte que coûte, je me remet à genoux. Puis je me redresse sur mes jambes parfois tremblantes malgré moi. Je sens leurs interrogations diverses et variées, j'entends leurs murmures qui me donnent encore plus mal à la tête. Ce sont mes pairs, mais pour moi alors une marée d'êtres vivants, non pas hostile mais n'aidant en rien à arranger ma confusion grandissante. C'est alors que je sens leur attention se diviser aussi vers une autre présence en approche rapide dans le secteur. C'est comme une soudaine bourrasque qui surgit presque sans prévenir, mais un souffle des plus connus et familiers pour moi. Mais mes sens sont assez confus, et je ne suis pas du tout sûre d'avoir toute ma tête pleinement présente ici-même. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'alors que je me retrouve plus ou moins debout, j'entends confusément un mélange de pas qui s'écartent, de poids divers et variées, et une deuxième variante qui eux s'approchent de ma direction. Intriguée et un peu perdue, je redresse avec lenteur mon regard d'un bleu océanique, ici troublé, vers l'origine de cette seconde vague de sons pédestres. Je plisse les yeux pour clarifier ma vue, autre que deviner vaguement des cheveux d'une blancheur de neige matinale au soleil. Quelqu'un… humain… plutôt grand et solidement bâti… tenue Jedi brune. Mais c'est surtout sa présence qui me fixe très bientôt.

Tant bien même serais-je aveugle que je reconnaîtrais sans le moindre mal cette présence, même en n'étant plus son apprentie. Le lien a en effet perduré, ce « lien spécial » dont il m'avait affirmé l'existence deux ans plus tôt, juste après que j'ai été ordonnée Chevalier Jedi. Et je dois être trop confuse sur le moment pour analyser clairement les différentes émotions qui me reviennent de l'autre côté de ce lien de Force concerné. Bientôt il se retrouve face à moi, et là je vois bien plus net son visage, confirmant son identité. Dès lors, un sourire heureux mais fatigué arrive à se tisser sur mes lèvres, et un résidus de joie vient rendre un peu d'éclat dans mon regard encore terne, secouée que je reste encore. Son sourire me réchauffe le cœur, ce même cœur si fatigué, et si deux secondes j'avais eu peur que cela ne soit qu'une illusion, le port des vêtements Jedi habituels et non de la sombre armure que je connais bien me permet de certifier qui est qui, et allège un peu mon cœur. Mon ancien Maître… Aldrian, c'est bon de vous revoir, même dans mon état très éreinté. Il avait ralenti sa foulée, et s'est arrêté face à moi, son regard bleu-vert aussi vif, perçant et chaleureux qu'il n'y a déjà deux ans. Ce regard-là qui semble plonger jusqu'au fin fond de l'âme de son interlocuteur. Mais surtout… surtout, bien expressif et bien vivant. Force… A peine ces pensées me parviennent dans mon esprit fatigué et chamboulé que je me retrouve prise par quelques choses… des bras. Prise dans des bras et serrée contre quelqu'un… Aldrian. Mon sourire perdure et reprend un peu d'éclat, alors que je m'apaise un tout petit peu. Le geste ne dure que quelques secondes, mais elles suffisent largement pour que je comprenne que je suis bien rentrée « au foyer ». Je suis de retour chez moi… et les miens.

Je n'ai pas la force de le lui retourner, épuisée que je suis, alors qu'il me libère. Aldrian me prendre dans ses bras, qui plus est devant les autres Jedi alors que je ne suis plus son apprentie… oh là, il a 'vraiment' du être inquiet pour moi, aussi réservé que je le connais d'ordinaire dans l'espace du Temple qui plus est encore. Force, est-ce que je rêve ? Non, j'ai déjà écarté cette hypothèse un peu plus tôt. Mais alors que je reste assez passive – j'ai confiance en lui et j'avoue être assez sonnée et secouée encore – il s'est quelque peu reculé, et m'observe d'un coup d'œil perçant mais attentif, auscultant sans doute mes traits. Après, je me laisse faire sans broncher, encore sous le choc de l'inattendue bienveillance de la Force que de nous avoir téléporté directement là où se trouvaient mes frères et sœurs Jedi. L'errance est finie, j'ai retrouvé mon chemin, je ne suis plus perdue, je suis enfin rentrée. Alors qu'il semble avoir fini de vite ausculter mon état, je m'oblige à rester bien présente autant que je le puisse mentalement, dressant mon regard vers lui alors qu'il me demande :

* * *

- Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourrée ?

* * *

J'ai essayé de rester aussi forte et impassible que possible, mais effectivement la douleur m'a trahie concernant certaines blessures présentes sur mes épaules et bras, courtoisies de mon « très cher frère » d'une autre dimension. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, je suis déjà restée totalement sans voix, juste à 'le' revoir debout, et bien vivant. Alors que je l'ai vu, même si ce n'était pas exactement lui, mourir en combattant juste sous mes yeux, et agoniser dans mes bras. Si je l'avais pu, au moins, j'aurais doucement secoué ma tête, même de manière imperceptible, pour qu'il comprenne que je ne pourrais probablement pas le lui exposer clairement pour lui répondre. J'allais néanmoins forcer mes cordes vocales paralysées par le choc autant que mon cerveau n'est tétanisé à se remettre en action, pour tenter de lui donner une réponse, pour les deux ans, pour d'où je reviens. Toutes ces excuses que je souhaiterais lui présenter pour l'inquiétude, tout ce que… mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre, comme sa voix reprend presque immédiatement :

* * *

- L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois revenue.

* * *

J'en reste coi quelques longues secondes, devant prendre sur moi pour que la digne façade de Jedi reste présente et protège mes traits de risquer d'aller en miroir de mes émotions soigneusement réprimées. Oui, je suis là… je suis de retour, et je ne reviens pas seule. Je reviens avec celui qui, sans même le savoir, m'a donné assez de forces et de courage pour croire assez en la Force, et me traîner plus ou moins aléatoirement jusqu'ici. Une de ses mains se pose sur mon épaule, alors qu'il m'observe avec attention, une lueur que je crois voir osciller entre contentement de me revoir bien en vie et un morceau, et souci en devant percevoir que je prenais sur moi, et peut-être même deviner mon état d'épuisement autant physique, mental que psychologique. Il faut pourtant que je le prévienne pour Len… que j'explique pour les deux ans… et la dernière mésaventure en série. Je n'entends plus très bien ce qu'il se dit autour de moi, déjà que je dois me concentrer de toutes mes forces et ma volonté vacillante pour rester seulement debout.

Je suis éreintée au niveau de la Force, alors je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il se passe, dans ce qui devient pour moi un vacuum de sons confus. Il semble, sans relâcher mon épaule, s'être tourné vers les autres Jedi, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, et être en désaccord avec quelque chose qui a été dit. Les Jedi… mes frères et sœurs… un sentiment oppressant que je ne saurais expliquer me traverse, paniquée à l'idée que je ne puisse pas expliquer ce qu'il s'est passée, ou que l'on me prenne pour la folle que je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas prête, je suis fatiguée… Aux brides de voix d'Aldrian que je perçois, répliquant à d'autres, des cliquetis de lourds pas mécaniques arrivent en approche… et curieusement tout ou presque se tait. Silence complet, Force, que ça fait du bien. C'est pas comme si je revenais tout juste d'un champ de bataille où tous mes alliés ou presque ont été tués, et mon… coéquipier assassiné, hein. Mais je garde ça derrière de solides boucliers mentaux, alors que la pression sur mon épaule se renforce. Je le sens m'observer avec minutie. Kriff, j'avais oublié qu'il était doué à ce point pour passe outre les masques que je tisse, quels qu'ils soient. Je n'aspire qu'à regagner mes quartiers, après avoir vu le Conseil et retrouvé…

Me conduire à l'infirmerie ? C'est bien ce que j'ai entendu… Hors de question ! Mais le temps que je me tire de la somnolence qui me gagne, engourdit mon esprit et semble, pour moi, appesantir mon corps, il a déjà passé l'un de mes bras autour de ses épaules pour me soutenir – pas une mauvaise idée objectivement, pas confiance dans mes jambes… - et me conduire gentiment mais fermement dans la direction de cette zone redoutée de moi en ces lieux inconnus, je n'ai pas la force de résister, sinon en protestant d'une voix bien faible :

* * *

- Non… perdu trop de temps là-bas. Je vous en supplie… je vais bien… suis en vie… ma situation… je dois expliquer… pas l'infirmerie. S'il vous plait… Aldrian…

* * *

S'il m'a encore dit quelque chose – ce qui est sans doute le cas – j'avoue n'avoir quasiment rien compris. Je dois me concentrer comme une folle pour que les mots qui s'enchâssent fassent un minimum sens alors que sa voix grave et familière m'interrompt :

* * *

- Tu... Ne t'inquiète pas, … si tu … l'infirmerie… n'y… long...

* * *

Force… je n'arrive pas plus à m'exprimer correctement, que penser clairement, et percevoir… je nage dans le brouillard complet, je suis complètement dans le potage je crois. Oh… ma tête tourne… les jolies couleurs qui tourbillonnent et se mélangent confusément… il y a même des banthas roses, et des faucons des cimes à paillettes, je serais prête à le jurer. Cerveau qui déraille, pas bon du tout… Un peu de blanc, du brun, et surtout du gris, du noir… envahissent mon esprit et dévorent ma cohérence. Je ne sens plus le sol, comme si un trou béant se découvre juste sous moi. A peine l'écho de voix d'Aldrian me réplique ces mots, mes jambes vacillent et je sens ma conscience et mes maigres forces m'abandonner :

* * *

- Les… peuvent… peu. Dors maint… L…

* * *

Force… Vous devez sans doute être quelque peu confus. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls, je vous rassure… moi aussi. Et dire que tout cela, c'est à cause de cette virée dans l'espace-temps totalement imprévue concoctée par la Force. Je me souviens, c'était alors que j'étais…


	2. Chap 1 - Les soubresauts du galet

**Chapitre 01 : Soubresauts du galet sur l'onde du Temps, les échos de nos actes**

* * *

C'était alors que j'étais encore perdue au fin-fond de cette grande galaxie qui est la nôtre. Comme je vous le disais un peu plus tôt, je venais à peine d'avoir mes dix-sept ans, toute-jeune Chevalier Jedi de quelques mois plus tôt, j'avais été assignée un jour à une mission, en assistance à une équipe d'apprentissage Maître – Apprenti. Enfin, plutôt Chevalier et Padawan, en l'occurrence, ce qui n'était pas sans me rappeler des souvenirs. Une mission d'arbitrage diplomatique sur une planète fort lointaine dont le nom ne me revient même plus, énième comme tant d'autres à cette époque où l'autorité de la République se retrouve questionnée par l'influence et la puissance grandissantes de l'Empire, et le retour sur la scène galactique de l'Ordre Sith comme ses alliés. La guerre était de mise, et si nous tenions bon jusque lors, les choses n'étaient pas exactement en notre faveur, malheureusement. Naturellement – et heureusement ! – en tant que Chevalier Jedi, j'ai été appelée très rapidement au front, et aux frontières grouillantes de tensions diverses, d'allégeances douteuses et autres charmants phénomènes de ce genre. Je ne suis pas du tout une grande passionnée de la guerre, ne l'aimant pas du tout, mais je peux me faire une raison si c'est pour contribuer à la protection des valeurs diplomatiques et de la protection des innocents, pour préserver ou rétablir la paix autant que possible. Voulant attendre au moins encore un ou deux ans – pour acquérir un peu d'expérience et de sagesse dans mon nouveau rang – avant d'envisager de prendre un Padawan, je faisais très souvent du solo, ou bien j'accompagnais d'autres équipes en renfort supplémentaire. Il m'est arrivé, quelques fois, de refaire équipe avec mon Ancien Maître, ou avec Johanna, je vous avouerais qu'il s'agissait de mes missions « préférées », comme je les connais autant qu'ils me connaissent, c'est-à-dire au bout de trois ans… très bien. Mais cela n'arrive pas toujours, bien hélas…

Cette mission ne s'est pas exactement passée comme prévu, sinon je ne serais pas là à vous en parler. En effet, il s'est avéré que tout n'était qu'une machination pour piéger et tuer les alliés les plus fidèles et redoutables du camp républicain, comme leur allégeance avait été secrètement retournée vers les impériaux. Ils ont si bien joué leur jeu, leur comédie, qu'il nous a fallu un petit moment pour les démasquer… l'affaire de quelques heures, mais c'était déjà bien trop tard. Le temps que nous puissions réagir en conséquence, ils nous avaient pris de court et attaqués en masse… et surtout en traître. Devant leur nombre et leur très bon équipement technologique, nous avons vite été dépassés et avons tenté une manœuvre de repli stratégique vers nos vaisseaux de transport respectifs. Malheureusement, mon confrère Chevalier Jedi a été blessé, et a choisi de rester en retrait afin de nous assurer la route d'échappatoire. Entraînant son Padawan de force à me suivre, respectant sa décision et suivant ses plans, j'ai réussi à refourguer de justesse l'Apprenti dans son vaisseau-cargo. Je m'apprêtais d'ailleurs à le suivre quand la cohue armée ennemie se retrouva sur nos talons, et que j'ai ordonné d'une voix ne tolérant aucune désobéissance qu'il ferme les portes et décolle vers la sécurité sans plus attendre, que je l'y rejoindrais…

Comme je le pourrais. Je suis ainsi partie en retraite une fois qu'il a décollé, et j'ai regagné très vite mon chasseur « civil » à proximité, dans l'idée autant d'assurer notre survie que de distraire les escadrilles ennemies qui voudraient nuire à la vie du Padawan sans Maître. Seulement, les pilotes impériaux – qui ont suivi mon stratagème – ont aussi réussi à toucher l'un des moteurs de mon vaisseau, ainsi que le droïde d'assistance dans l'espace, me condamnant à une mort certaine alors que le chasseur s'est mis à piquer du nez droit vers une autre planète inconnue plus éloignée. Tous mes systèmes tombaient en panne les uns après les autres, à commencer par mes communications et la carte galactique, chutant, auréolé comme une boule de feu vivante, droit vers l'écorce terrestre planétaire inconnue. Quand j'ai senti que je ne pouvais plus rien faire, sinon que de tenter d'amortir un tant soit peu le choc, j'ai à peine eu le temps de réfléchir et de me plonger, en désespoir de cause, dans la Force, que le crash violent, et sa douleur interminable, venait me torturer. Sous la violence de l'impact, j'ai perdu immédiatement connaissance, très grièvement blessée et menacée par les flammes de la carcasse du vaisseau, effondrée dans le cockpit dévasté. Inconsciemment, mon esprit s'est replié sur lui-même et s'est barricadé, bloquant les quelques liens de Force que j'ai avec les personnes m'étant chères, n'ayant pas plus le temps que la pensée de justifier un geste aussi soudain de ma part. C'était de l'ordre du réflexe, de l'instinct de protection de mes proches au cas où le pire était réellement à venir pour moi…

J'ai crashé, donc. J'aurais sans doute dû y rester… et peu s'en est fallu pour que je ne perde effectivement la vie dans cet accident. Mais la Force n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il semblerait, et réservait d'autres intentions encore méconnues de moi à mon égard… car j'ai survécu, miraculeusement. En effet, j'ai impacté non loin d'un campement de colons nomades et neutres, qui sans se préoccuper que je sois une Jedi, de là une alliée des républicains, m'ont sortie de ce cocon métallique enflammé qui risquait de devenir autant mon linceul que mon cercueil. Si le « Vent de l'Aube » ne pouvait plus me porter, cela a été des bras et des mains humaines, aidées par d'autres de races multiples et confondues, qui sont venus me tirer de ce guêpier, alors que j'étais aux deux-tiers déjà presque mourante. Comme je l'ai appris plus tard, à mon réveil d'un bien trop long sommeil d'une demi-année, c'est un jeune contrebandier humain, du nom de Clyde, qui s'est risqué à pénétrer dans le cockpit défoncé pour venir me chercher, me porter jusque dans des mains sûres et longuement connaisseuses du domaines médical en dépit des modestes moyens du lieu.

Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il a risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne – bien que je lui en fusse hautement reconnaissante – il a haussé des épaules et répliqué, de cette voix badine et sertie de cette assurance si séductrice et me donnant… vraiment envie de le baffer « Je ne pouvais pas laisser une aussi jolie fille que vous à une mort aussi stupide, ce serait du gâchis. » Même si son insolence – frisant avec l'arrogance parfois – avait le don d'échauffer mes nerfs alors fragiles, j'ai été amenée à apprécier sa compagnie à la longue. Son enthousiasme, ainsi que l'énergie dont il semblait toujours déborder, sa détermination, m'arrachaient un sourire difficile à gagner lors de ma convalescence contrainte. Et lors de mes « échappées » de l'aile médicale, il a officieusement servi de garde-malade pour me ramener là-bas de grès ou de force – tous deux mettant une affreusement mauvaise volonté à céder respectivement – et peu à peu, il a été un complice, quand j'ai fini par le blaser à m'enfuir trop souvent de ma « prison dorée ». Il a été le seul capable de me supporter, même dans mes heures les plus noires et mes mauvaises humeurs passagères… et le seul à me calmer lorsque que je me rongeais les sangs à ne pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu à mes confrères et consœurs Jedi, à mon ancien Maître, à celle que j'ai considéré comme ma grande sœur Jedi… à ma meilleure amie, à mon amie… j'étais folle d'inquiétude pour eux. Et, détestant en plus la solitude, Clyde a d'autant été une aide précieuse, et aux lieux de nous disputer sans cesser, nous avons fini par collaborer sur un projet pour nous tirer de cette planète paumée, objectif aussi commun que n'étaient différentes nos destinations désirées. Le temps qu'il trouve et use de pièces détachées pour réparer et améliorer son vieux vaisseau, si je le protégeais des pirates et autres gredins ralentissant sa tâche, il était prêt à me prendre comme passagère et me conduire à une planète sur laquelle je pourrais résoudre mon problème initial de transports. L'année et demi qui a suivi, nous nous sommes rapprochés à la longue, petit à petit, et autant je n'aime pas l'admettre… il a réussi à me faire tomber sous son charme, en dépit de nos personnalités… disons, très différentes.

J'ai toujours pensé à l'ironie de la situation. Une Jedi, une gardienne de la paix et de la justice, qui tombe amoureuse d'un contrebandier, certes neutre, mais exemple flagrant du manquement à la loi générale, à la justice… et pis encore une Chevalier qui déteste tout particulièrement les contrebandiers. Et réciproquement, mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison n'explique pas je présume…. Quoi qu'il en soit, notre relation naissante – assez platonique pour l'heure – nous a rendu la volonté et le courage d'entreprendre notre rude projet. Quand j'étais déprimée à ne pas savoir ce que j'allais trouver une fois délivrée de cette planète, il m'a poussée à me ressaisir et à me secouer les puces, me disant souvent que ce n'était pas en perdant du temps et en broyant du noir que j'allais arranger les choses, et puis que, de toute manière, je ne pouvais strictement rien faire pour changer les faits.

En échange, je me suis fait une joie toute particulière de lui mettre du plomb dans la tête concernant les plans sur la comète, le fait d'être un hors-la-loi – « la loi te rattrapera un jour si tu n'y fais pas attention. Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer de carrière, tu es bon pilote et bon mécano, tu devrais trouver un boulot plus… respectable et moins casse-cou, non ? » Était l'une de mes phrases les plus récurrentes - et pire encore son imprudence. Et non, Maître Greystone, je vous interdis de faire le moindre commentaire sur ce point, ce n'est pas que je suis imprudente… du moins, pas sans une excellente raison. Vous ruineriez tous mes efforts de deux ans pour le raisonner, il est une tête aussi butée que brûlée, ce serait vraiment dommage. Même si je crains que cela ne passe pas une oreille et ne ressorte par l'autre… néanmoins, un jour, j'espère qu'il finira par retenir, même si ce débat est interminable entre nous. Car lui préfèrerait que je choisisse de quitter l'Ordre Jedi, histoire d'être sûr que je ne fasse pas l'imbécile dans des missions « suicidaires » selon lui, mais c'est tout simplement : Hors-De-Question. On verra bien qui finira par céder, mais curieusement… je pars plutôt confiante pour une fois. Il sous-estime mon entêtement, je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire… je respecterais toujours sa décision, même si je me ferais bien du souci pour lui…

Bon, après tout ce préambule que je jugeais nécessaire… place aux choses sérieuses et au récit de cette malheureuse aventure. Donc, dans ce cadre, je faisais tout mon possible pour préserver un minimum ma santé, pour survivre aux conditions de vie très précaires de la planète, bien que je n'étais pas dans un très bon état non plus. Quand je n'aidais pas Clyde, je reprenais doucement l'entraînement et les exercices Jedi, autant que me le permettait ma condition physique, histoire de ne pas rouiller… et je méditais beaucoup, autant pour calmer mon esprit que de soulager et reposer mon corps encore très affaibli. Depuis ma première mésaventure de ce genre, cet « accident dans le temps », trois ans se sont écoulés, et comme je n'avais que cela à faire, j'ai réfléchi sur nombre de sujets, et résolu quelques inconnues de cet incident délicat, concernant surtout sa résolution.

Réfléchir apaise mon esprit, et m'empêche de trop me préoccuper… en l'occupant précisément. J'étais toujours très inquiète pour la bonne santé et survie de mes proches, mais je tentais de me convaincre qu'ils devaient être en vie, ne les ayant pas sentis « passer » à travers la Force. Même si je sais que la distance peut affecter mes perceptions. Un jour, donc, attendant que Clyde vienne me chercher alors que je m'étais isolée, avant le repas du soir, je m'étais plongée dans une profonde méditation, y puisant la seule paix que je pouvais encore trouver en ce bas-monde pour tranquilliser mon esprit très agité, fatigué… et quelque peu irrité, certes. Je suis pourtant d'un naturel assez patient, mais je déteste devoir me tourner les pouces alors que je pourrais me rendre utile ailleurs, et que des proches ignorent que je suis encore bien vivante… pas en forme, mais au moins debout. Je méditais depuis quelques heures en toute sérénité, en position de méditation classique, jambes croisées, et mains reposant sur mes genoux… quand j'ai senti qu'un truc clochait. Et maintenant que je suis Chevalier, je suis d'autant plus sensible qu'avant aux remous inhabituels de la Force. Fronçant des sourcils, les yeux clos, je me suis penchée dessus :

* * *

_« Cette sensation… que se passe-t-il ? Je ne sais, mais ça ne présage rien de bon. »_

* * *

Impossible d'expliquer ce tremblement infime dans la Force, cette petite vibration inhabituelle qui prend de plus en plus de l'ampleur, comme ces légères oscillations qui annoncent un séisme en approche. Puis je me suis rappelée de cette sensation… mais pas en bon. Ah non. Cela ne va pas recommencer, Force ! Je commençais à m'obliger de me tirer de mon état méditatif avant que la vague en approche ne vienne me submerger, mais rien à faire, elle me frappe de plein fouet avant même que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. A peine ai-je eu le temps de ressentir une pointe marquée d'exaspération mentale :

* * *

_« Force, ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de trucs… ! »_


	3. Chap 2 - Les échos de nos choix

_Un grand merci déjà au commentaire qui a été laissé, c'est très encourageant ! Je tenais à le dire, enfin l'écrire directement ! Voilà donc la suite, je poste les parties 2, 3 et 4 sans perdre plus de temps, en espérant que cela vous plaira toujours._

_Ne soyez pas timides et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et remarques, cela me fera plaisir ! Bonne lecture !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Partie 2 : Échos de nos choix, espoir dilué à travers la nuit**

* * *

Comme je l'ai maintes fois répété à mon ancien Maître, ainsi qu'à mes proches et amis, je ne cherche jamais les ennuis. En revanche eux me trouvent toujours, comble d'injustice. Et le pire est que je me demande où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir atterir cette fois. La dernière fois, trois ans déjà de nos jours, en ayant été arrachée au sein d'une salle de méditation du Temple de Naboo, j'ai été « déposée » dans l'une des cales du vaisseau personnel de transport de mon mentor, le « Firebird ». Alors si cette fois la zone de départ est une planète paumée dans les Régions Inconnues j'ignore complètement quel va être le point d'arrivée. De tout façon ce n'est pas comme si on me laissait le moindre choix dans ce genre de choses, la Force me laissera quelque part, en une autre époque possiblement, et à moi de me débrouiller ensuite. Une fois de plus, j'ai l'impression que le néant me dévore de même qu'une lumière surnaturelle m'aveugle en un curieux paradoxe, avec mon être flottant dans l'immensité du vide sans le moindre point d'ancrage, laissé à la dérive pendans une éternité.

Puis subitement, comme si les lois de la pesanteur et de la chute des corps reprenait ses droits en cet espèce de lieu hors du temps et de l'espace, la sensation de flottement sans cesse prend fin et je reprends conscience de mon corps alors que ma conscience se remet doucement de cette expérience aussi imprévue, imprévisible qu'épuisante. Le sol sous mes jambes croisées semble démuni de sa rudesse et sécheresse du roc et de la terre durcie, pour reprendre une souple fermeté mais confortable. Il n'y a plus ce petit air frais qui me détendait alors que j'avais débuté cette méditation, comme avant je me situais en extérieur. Non, plus le moindre souffle ne vient caresser mon visage, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que le silence a perduré, lui non-plus. Je ne baigne pas plus dans la solitude à laquelle je me suis habituée depuis ces deux dernières années, je suis même infiniment surprise de percevoir autant de vies et d'esprit aussi jeunes que réceptifs à la Force... et de ressentir leur stupeur.

Sous des sons de souffles coupés au fur et à mesure, et de différents murmures grandissants, je finis par reprendre mes sens petit à petit. Je préfère prendre le temps nécessaire sans trop me précipiter, sinon je risque de souffrir du même mal de tête que la dernière fois. Déjà trois ans de cela... je penserais que la Force me ficherait la paix maintenant, mais non. Enfin bon, allons voir maintenant dans quoi j'ai pu bien me fourrer cette fois. J'ouvre avec douceur mes paupières, laissant mes yeux bleus s'habituer à la luminosité inattendue bien que tamisée. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je me trouve, mais en tout cas ce n'est clairement pas une lumière naturelle. J'observe avec calme mes alentours... avant de me figer en voyant nombre de jeunes Initiés totalement inconnus m'entourer en soufflant nombre de murmures. Percevant leur inquiétude, j'essaye de les apaiser par la Force, mais je ne dois pas avoir grand succès alors que je me redresse bientôt sur mes pieds. Car je les sens de plus en plus tendus, et l'un des plus jeunes se mettant à crier, d'autres se mettent à suivre son exemple, ce qui m'arrache une légère grimace face au son perçant.

Bientôt deux Jedi plus âgés gagnent la salle – deux Maîtres si j'en crois leur présence dans la Force – qui me sont totalement inconnus, alors que je garde mon casque contre ma hanche droite, la poignée de mon sabre-laser inactif reposant inerte sur ma ceinture de l'autre côté. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour expliciter tout malentendu possible, mais la voix dure et grondante de l'un d'entre eux me réplique sans m'en laisser le temps que l'on m'attendait. J'hausse un sourcil sceptique, bras croisés sur mon armure noire poussiéreuse, alors que deux viennent m'encadrer comme escorte et surveillants, un troisième attendant un peu en retrait au devant de nous dans le couloir. Alors là, je m'attendais à tout...

* * *

_« Sauf à ce que des _collègues _d'un autre temps non seulement m'encerclent comme une prisonnière, moins encore qu'ils s'attendent à mon arrivée... »_

* * *

Me faisant souvent dévisager alors que nous cheminons dans les couloirs d'un Temple qui me serrent douloureusement le cœur au souvenir qu'en mon temps il n'est plus que pierres fumantes et débris brisés. Je garde une expression calme et sereine, tout en ayant des yeux vifs et vigilants à mes alentours. Étrange je ne reconnais rien de ceux qui nous entourent, et les flux de la Force que je ressens me paraissent... étranges. Je dirais même... anciens, quelque chose proche de ce que j'avais perçu trois ans de cela. Mais je n'ai pas trop le temps d'y réfléchir à vrai dire, alors que les Maîtres m'escortant s'arrêtent et que les grandes portes s'ouvrent sans le moindre son. Bon, on dirait qu'on est partis pour une séance du Conseil comme je les aime, génial. Je déborde d'enthousiasme et de conviction, je sais, pas la peine de s'y attarder donc. Seule ma discipline Jedi me permet de préserver une façade faciale calme et des boucliers mentaux prudents alors que chaque visage que je contemple... ne me rappelle rien. Ah, un ou deux peut-être... Force, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont jeunes !

Je ne saurais pas vous dire pourquoi, mais je sens qu'un truc cloche dans la Force. Pas une perturbation qui mettrait en danger le continuum spatio-temporel, mais quelque chose. J'espère que leurs explications éclaireront un peu mes lanternes. Des humains, une transhodan, un nautolan... ils ne me sont pas tous inconnus en fait. Seulement... je leur donnerais au moins une bonne décennie de moins. La Grand Maître aux longs cheveux sombres – dont je n'ai pas souvenir du nom – commence alors, puis je réponds à sa demande :

* * *

- Je suis Lenia Séry, Chevalier d'une époque ultérieure à la votre. Je ne sais pourquoi je suis ici, mais la Force doit bien avoir une raison pour avoir provoqué cette situation.

- Nous le savons, Chevalier Séry. Nous vous attendions. A vrai dire, nous sommes ceux qui vous ont convoqué en ce temps, sous le conseil de la Force...

* * *

Pardon ?! J'ai du mal entendre. Ce seraient... eux qui m'auraient arraché à mon temps sans même mon consentement ? Mais, Force ! Je suis attendue moi, à mon époque ! Deux ans que je demande à rentrer auprès des Jedi et des miens ! Deux longues et maudites années, après avoir manqué d'y laisser ma peau ! Prenant sur moi, je tais un fort soupir agacé avant qu'il n'émerge et contrains mon visage à rester serein autant que possible. Cela dit, des ombres passagères dansent dans mes yeux bleus quelques secondes, croisant mes bras indiciblement tendus contre mon armure. Cela dit, je conserve une voix certes calme mais un peu froide :

* * *

- Je vous écoute.

- Nous avons récemment eu une vision de la Force, et nous croyons que vous pourriez être celle qui nous aidera à parer la menace que représente l'Empire Mandalorien...

- Je vous prie de m'excuser... Empire Mandalorien ? Le dernier ne s'est-il pas éteint des siècles auparavant ?

* * *

Je suis plutôt bien calée maintenant sur la culture mandalorienne, avec mon vieil ami et mentor lui-même Jedi et guerrier mandalorien. Outre le peu qu'il m'a transmis au cours des deux ans passés sous son instruction. Et je me suis même rendue à plusieurs reprises sur Mandalore, outre d'être étroitement liée au Clan Skirata comme amie du clan et protégée d'Aldrian Greystone Skirata. Alors si Empire il existait, je serais bien entendu au courant ! Alors je ne masque nullement la surprise qui traverse dans ma voix quand je pose cette question. Je suis un peu confuse, surtout que certains regardent avec grande insistance mon visage ou la poignée de mon sabre-laser. Pour ce dernier point, j'étais très intriguée. Mais tout en jetant des coups d'oeil vers les concernés, j'écoute attentivement la réponse me revenant :

* * *

- J'imagine que cela ne doit pas être le cas dans votre époque. Intéressant. L'empire mandalorien a été reformé dix ans de cela, par un ancien Jedi. Aldrian Greystone Skirata, devenu le Manda'lor peu après.

* * *

Si elle a précisé quelque chose ensuite, je ne l'ai pas entendu. Mon esprit est resté bloqué sur le moment où elle a nommé l'ancien Jedi devenu Manda'lor. Aldrian Greystone Skirata... Maître Greystone, Manda'lor ?! Je ne comprends pas. Quand je l'ai... quitté deux ans plus tard malgré moi, il était certes chef de guerre mais du côté des Jedi, Grand Maître pour être précise ! Et il n'avait nulle ambition de devenir Manda'lor, surtout qu'il y a déjà un chef de guerre mandalorien estimé de son peuple ! Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je ne suis pas seulement dans le passé... pas dans le mien en tout cas, ça ne concorde pas ! Je commence à bien connaître Aldrian, je ne sais pas tout bien sûr, mais un truc de ce genre, je l'aurais su ! En dépit de ma discipline Jedi je ne peux pas cacher tout mon fort étonnement à cette annonce sur le plan de la Force, et aussi des yeux ronds que je dois tirer, me connaissant. Mais sentant l'attention des Maîtres du Conseil se renforcer sur moi, je me ressaisis en entendant la voix posée et ferme d'un des membres :

* * *

- Ce nom vous semble familier. Le connaissiez-vous personnellement ?

- Aldrian est un mentor, et un proche ami. Seulement, celui que je connais est un mandalorien de sang, mais aussi un Grand Maître dévoué corps et âme à l'Ordre Jedi.

* * *

Je sens leurs réactions mitigées, alors que je ne fais que dire la stricte vérité, aussi incroyable puisse-t-elle leur paraître. J'ai du mal en tout cas à croire ce qu'ils m'énoncent, cherchant par réflexe sa présence par le curieux et profond lien de Force qui unit nos esprits d'ordinaire, mais trouvant ce dernier étrangement en sommeil, comme avant... cet incident. C'est alors que mes neurones daignent rentrer en action et mettre au jour un lien possible avec un autre incident. D'abord en mando'a je murmure puis reprends en basic :

* * *

_- Cin._.. pardonnez-moi, mais puis-je connaître ce qui amené le Maître Jedi Greystone à quitter les rangs de l'Ordre ?

* * *

Alors que l'un d'entre eux me résume ce qu'ils savent concernant ma question, tout en me surveillant étroitement, je réfléchis intensément à ce qu'ils me révèlent, des ombres filant dans mon regard d'un bleu profond. Chevalier Jedi, il n'était pas encore Maître... une image glisse dans mon esprit, un souvenir sans doute partagé de l'un des Maîtres me rappelant la séance concernée... dix ans plus tôt en leur époque. J'y revois Cin, comme si j'en faisais partie, je l'écoute de cette voix alors grave et inhabituellement froide présenter sa démission de l'Ordre Jedi, à peine âgé de la vingtaine. Je n'avais pas quitté un Cin avec l'air aussi affligé derrière son calme quand l'incident de Force s'est résolu, trois ans de cela. Je sais lire, avec l'expérience, entre les lignes, dans l'expressivité du regard et de sa physionomie les humeurs et parfois deviner les pensées ou émotions de mon ancien mentor. Je le connais autant que lui-même me connait réciproquement, en cela nous formons une excellente équipe Jedi.

De plus en plus surprise de ce que je vois se confirmer sous mes « yeux », un détail cela dit retient mon attention. Un simple éclat métallique, une petite et fine poignée inactive de sabre-laser façonnée pour le maniement par la main d'une jeune femme humaine. Une arme Jedi que je connais dans la moindre de ses facettes pour l'avoir longtemps maniée avec fierté bien que je n'en sois pas la créatrice. Elle ne m'appartient pas... en revanche elle a été donnée au tout récemment promu Maître Greystone par sa première apprentie, Johanna, à l'usage des apprentis qu'il aurait par la suite. Elle m'a été prêtée et confiée pendant deux ans, la première moitié de ma formation à la fin peu orthodoxe, en ma qualité de deuxième Padawan avant que je ne forge celui que je porte actuellement, au terme de ma formation. Seulement... je me rappelle bien le lui avoir rendue à mon retour du voyage sur Dantooine... après avoir forgé mon sabre-laser personnel. Juste avant mes Épreuves. Comprenez alors ma stupeur en la voyant ici à sa ceinture, alors qu'il n'a pas formé Johanna en ce temps... non, cet espace-temps divergent, parallèle devrais-je dire. Quelque chose a changé, en celui-ci.

* * *

- … La Force nous a guidé vers vous, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une simple coïncidence. C'est pourquoi le Conseil a provoqué votre venue en cet espace-temps n'étant pas le vôtre, vous détenez peut être la clé pour terminer ce conflit. Les conquêtes de l'Empire mandalorien mettent en péril le futur de cette galaxie, elles doivent prendre fin. Étant donné le vœu de neutralité de l'Ordre dans ces conflits entre la République et les mandaloriens, nous ne pouvons nous tourner que vers vous. Au vu de ce que nous a montré la Force, et de vos dires, vous seule encore pourriez convaincre le Manda'lor de cesser cette guerre déraisonnée.

* * *

… Mouais. Permettez moi de ne pas partager leur optimisme. Si cet Aldrian – ou plutôt Cin en l'occurrence – reste fidèle à celui que je connais, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il m'écoutera. Il est aussi, si ce n'est plus têtu que moi quand il suit son instinct et ses convictions. Nous sommes un peu pareils sur ce point, l'un des quelques qui nous rapprochent malgré nos différences. Néanmoins, la Force semble me confirmer qu'il s'agit – ou presque – du même Cin que j'ai connu, et me souffler qu'elle souhaite que je réponde à la requête des Jedi. Comme si j'étais l'oeil d'un nexus ou l'épicentre d'un cyclone, liée indirectement mais assurément à une situation qui me dépasse et ayant provoqué ce contexte. Je ne pourrais pas donner des ordres à Cin, trop têtu, impatient et fort de caractère pour cela... et je n'en ai pas envie de surcroît. Cette solution me déplaît qui plus est, alors non. Je n'aime pas cette situation dans laquelle ils m'ont fourrée sans demander mon avis, une comme si je marchais sur des œufs. Mais Force... pourquoi cette culpabilité alors que je n'y suis pour rien dans tout cela ? C'est à ne pas y comprendre, je vous le jure... je n'aime pas que l'on me mette la pression en plus. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, je fini par trancher, d'une voix calme, neutre et un peu froide peut-être, la mine sévère et méfiante derrière la sérénité :

* * *

- Je compte partir à sa recherche pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, connaître sa version des faits à lui. Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour lui passer le mot, mais pas pour le juger et influencer ses choix. Je suis un tierce parti, et les autres affaires de cet Ordre Jedi ne me concernent pas. Vous n'avez pas demandé mon avis pour me faire venir, je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre. Je refuse d'être associée à vous, alors je mènerais mes recherches et mon voyage _seule_. Nous sommes bien d'accord ?

* * *

Histoire qu'ils ne se croient pas tout permis, ces idiots respectés du Conseil. Je ne suis ni mandalorienne, ni Jedi ni Républicaine dans cette histoire. Non ce n'est pas une pointe gratuite d'insubordination de ma part, juste un refus net de me laisser mener contre mon grès. Si certains ont du un peu tiquer sur mon brin d'insolence inattendue – Force, Aldrian lui-même aurait bien haussé un sourcil si je « leur » avais fait le coup en mon époque – ils ne font pas mine de me reprendre, pas plus que de me retenir. Je remarque bien que ma présence importune certains d'entre eux, surtout en armure noire comme je le suis au lieu des habits traditionnels Jedi. Bien vite, après quelques derniers points généraux de contextualisation et un autre refus de leur aide de ma part, la séance est conclue et on me laisse enfin filer.

Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai un « joli programme » qui m'attend comme qui dirait. Comme j'ai refusé tout transport et tout voyage, je dois me rendre à pied à la capitale, Theed. Au moins je la connais bien cette bonne vieille capitale de Naboo, elle n'a pas du trop changer en dix ans de moins je suppose. Bah, une bonne petite trotte à pied, cela me rappellera les bons vieux exercices d'Aldrian, quand il me faisait courir ces trois heures durant en armure lourde mandalorienne avec un chargement des plus pesants dans les bras pour améliorer ma condition physique et mon endurance. Un mince sourire m'échappe à ce souvenir : et dire qu'alors encore je me plaignais pour ces exercices « faciles »... ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je me suis imposée sur ma planète paumée. Au mieux, juste un échauffement en fait.

Et en moitié moins de temps, je franchis les portes de Theed, pénétrant dans cette capitale si pleine de vies et de traditions différentes, véritable bouillon et carrefour des cultures galactiques. Ayant remis mon casque par prudence et souci d'incognito au cours de mon cheminement, j'observe par la visière sombre mes alentours, mon manteau de voyage dissimulant mon sabre-laser, ma dague de combat et une autre que je porte depuis des lustres. Dingue comme rien ne semble avoir changé, ou si peu en dix-douze ans, depuis que j'ai foulé le sol de Naboo pour la dernière fois. Tout en restant attentive à mes alentours, je réfléchis profondément à tout ce qu'il vient de m'être révélé par ces Jedi d'un autre temps.

La partie n'est pas gagnée d'avance, je connais assez bien Cin et les mandaloriens pour cela. Le Manda'lor ne se laissera pas aisément approcher, et je ne pourrais pas trouver sa localisation sans un intermédiaire de confiance. Comme je n'ai aucunement l'intention de périr en cet espace-temps n'étant pas le mien, je vais devoir la jouer fine. Surtout que j'ai pu constater que certains Jedi m'observaient curieusement après avoir entendu mon nom, je suis certaine qu'ils me cachent quelque chose. Bah, ce ne sera pas la première fois je suppose qu'ils me le font, et peut-être pas même la dernière, ce n'est pas si surprenant. Avant même de chercher le Manda'lor, il faut que je me renseigne davantage sur la situation, et pour cela trouver et convaincre des sources sûres d'information de l'autre camp. Voyons, un bon point de départ pourrait être un membre du clan Skirata, clan de mon Maître, de Cin ici, et auquel je suis affiliée comme amie et protégée d'Aldrian... même si je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit présentement le cas au vu des réactions des Jedi. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui de mes connaissances seraient encore présentes en ce temps, il faut que je me souvienne de cet incident trois ans plus tôt... à qui pourrais-je demander sans passer pour la folle de service ?

Deux noms me reviennent assez vite, en dehors de l'absence de Johanna : Neth Skirata, le père de Cin, et Bardan Skirata, le plus jeune cousin des siens. Neth je pense va être un peu délicat à trouver directement, mais il serait une personne privilégiée à aller voir et pour me dire où je pourrais trouver son fils, s'il le veut bien. Pour trouver Cin il faudrait que je passe par Neth – qui pourra aussi certifier ma sincérité comme il doit se souvenir de ces faits – et pour trouver Neth autant qu'avoir une source sûre de renseignements... mettre la main sur Bardan. Il est un excellent ami pour moi, même si je sais que ses sentiments à mon égard sont plus forts que les miens envers lui. Et j'ai beau le lui dire et répéter qu'il reste un ami pour moi, j'ai l'impression parfois de parler à un mur, Aldrian et Johanna ne se mêlant en rien. Mais il reste un ami et allié sûr, et sans nul doute plus facile à trouver que son père ou son cousin germain au vu de sa profession de chasseur de primes.

Étrangement c'est sur Nar'Shaada que je retrouve sa trace. Une planète du crime mais neutre dans toute l'histoire, ce qui tombe à pic. Ayant aussi appris ses principaux lieux de rendez-vous et de fréquentation pour le trouver – j'ai demandé sous incognito – par certains gens de la pègre ou du marché noir, ou en allant moi-même pêcher l'information de manière illégale, comprenez par l'art du piratage informatique auquel m'a formée Aldrian en personne. Cela m'a bien pris un jour ou deux pour tout rassembler, un autre pour trouver un transporteur neutre et incognito pour me rendre sur place au plus vite, mais bientôt je foule le sol périlleux de la planète criminelle. Dans mon armure intégrale je n'attire pas l'attention dans toute cette foule, et volontairement j'approfondis ma voix pour sembler plus âgée que mes dix-neuf ans.

C'est ainsi vêtue que je pénètre sans crainte dans une cantina, cela dit restant méfiante comme toujours. Bien rempli l'établissement d'ailleurs, comme vais-je trouver mon homme moi... ? Ah le voilà, je connais bien son armure verte et jaune et sans son casque, impossible de me tromper. C'est fou comme j'ai l'impression de le revoir comme à mes seize ans. Un sourire ravi aux lèvres derrière mon casque noir-grisé, cela dit je fais mine de rien alors que je me commande une boisson peu alcoolisée au bar. Revenant avec cette dernière en main, alors qu'il semble occupé à profiter de sa propre consommation seul à une table un peu en retrait. Mine de rien, je m'arrête à sa table et pose ma boisson – au liquide d'un bleu céleste – tout en m'exclamant de ma véritable voix en mando'a, avec un timbre amusé et ravi de le revoir :

* * *

- Salut Bardan ! Cela faisait un moment que l'on ne s'était pas vus ! La forme ?

* * *

Gagnant ainsi son attention – bien que je le sente aussi surpris que méfiant – le petit garçon devenu fier homme de trente ans depuis mon incident temporel m'observe avec des yeux ronds de stupéfaction en entendant ma voix... un peu plus grave mais indéniablement mienne. Le sentant encore tendu, je porte les mains à mon casque intégral et le retire sans plus attendre, révélant mon visage plus sec et fatigué, des cheveux bruns bien plus courts mais ces mêmes yeux bleus éclaircis du contentement de revoir un vieil ami. Bien que je le sente aussi ravi qu'étonnamment prudent à mon égard, je prends place en face de lui de l'autre côté de la table, l'observant avec grande attention sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Remarque pas besoin, il a aimanté son regard dans ma direction... « charme naturel » le retour je suppose...

* * *

- Lenia ? Len', c'est bien toi ?!

- Et oui, mon cher Bardan. Quelques années de plus sur le dos, mais c'est bien moi. En chair et en os ! Je suis ravie de te revoir depuis le temps !

- Pour une surprise, c'en est une ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir un jour, tu sais, après ce qu'il s'est passé.

* * *

Pourquoi tant de méfiance dans sa voix et son attitude surprise alors que je suis des plus sincères qu'il soit ? Je sens bien qu'il me laisse encore le bénéfice du doute, mais il ne me fait pas pleinement confiance, ce qui est très inhabituel de sa part. Terminant cela dit la gorgée de mon breuvage sans avaler de travers, assez perplexe de sa réaction, je me demande ce qu'il entend par « ce qu'il s'est passé ». A première vue, on me dirait la guerre évoquée par les Jedi, à deuxième vue depuis mon départ définitif et retour en mon temps, mais mon instinct me souffle de ne pas m'arrêter à ces deux premiers niveaux. Me rappelant les réactions de certains Jedi, plus celles actuelles de Bardan, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment qui grimpe dans cette équation aux maintes inconnues sans solution apparente. Il m'observe avec attention pour guetter mes réactions, ce qui me surprend un peu malgré mon calme et ma chaleur :

* * *

- Je sais que ça devait être un aller sans retour, Bardan, il y a trois ans... ou plutôt dix ici, contrecoup du décalage temporel. Mais je suis surprise de te voir si étonné de me voir, et si méfiant à mon égard. Que me vaut donc...?

- C'est juste que tu es supposée être morte et inhumée, Lenia.

* * *

Alors là, je m'attendais à peu-près à tout, sauf à cette réponse là. Stupéfaite à mon tour face à cette annonce, je reste figée quelques bonnes secondes, presque une minute entière, les yeux ronds de mauvaise surprise. Je serais incrédule, si je n'avais pas un ami de confiance face à moi m'annonçant cela. Je manque de peu d'avaler de travers mais je me reprends au bout d'un moment assez bref, et finis par répéter d'une voix un peu perplexe et troublée :

* * *

- Morte ? Mais je... Force... tu es sûr ? Sûr et certain ?

- Je peux te le confirmer, j'étais là aussi quand c'est arrivé.

- Ce n'est pas possible, je suis certaine que... depuis quand, Bardan ?

- Mm... cela doit faire dix ans, maintenant. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Heu... ça va ? T'as l'air bien pâle.

* * *

En effet, je dois ressembler à quelqu'un qui va tomber dans les pommes dans les minutes qui viennent tant je dois être blanche de teint sur le coup, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte de mauvaise surprise. Je... ne comprends pas, c'est trop illogique pour mon cerveau rationnel je pense de saisir cette notion. Sans un mot, je saisis vivement mon verre et avale d'une traite ce qu'il en reste comme contenu. Heureusement que c'est peu alcoolisé mais là j' ai besoin d'un petit coup de fouet mental autant que d'un remontant. Force, pour un coup de fouet c'en est un, cela me donnerait presque le tournis quelques secondes mais très vite mon esprit s'éclaircit vivement des miasmes du choc. Malgré tout je me ressaisis et m'efforce de le rassurer d'un pauvre sourire mais avec énergie :

* * *

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre qu'elle est morte, mais à part ça tout va bien ! Je te remercie de me l'avoir dit. Force, quelle nouvelle ! On dirait que j'ai manqué plus qu' un épisode là... Bardan, tu peux recommencer depuis le début, s'il te plait ?

* * *

Cette discussion avec Bardan a été des plus intéressantes et enrichissantes, bien plus que cette séance du Conseil. Il ne sait certes pas tout, mais déjà pas mal de choses de l'autre camp, une fois assuré de ma neutralité pleine et entière il m'a exposé certaines choses pas trop risquées pour son camp. Il n'a pas voulu développer sur les circonstances de « ma » mort – ce qui va d'ailleurs dans le sens d'un espace-temps parallèle mais différencié du mien – et je n'ai pas envie d'abuser de sa gentillesse alors j'ai respecté son silence. Je l'apprendrais de mon côté ou éventuellement je demanderais à Neth ou Cin, qui pourront peut-être m'en dire plus s'ils le veulent bien. Petit à petit, alors que j'ai apporté des preuves concrètes de mon identification que seule moi devrait connaître sinon Cin ou quelqu'un du clan, je l'ai senti se détendre un peu tout en restant stupéfait et redevenir un peu plus le Bardan que j'ai appris à connaître au fil des années. Cela a terminé en bonne discussion plus sereine entre nous, même si nous surveillons tous deux ce que nous disons pour nos propres raisons. Et quand le temps vient de nous quitter, je le remerciais déjà pour son aide, alors que nous quittons l'établissement j'allais repartir de mon côté mais il me retint d'une main sur l'épaule, me demandant ce que je compte faire maintenant, après avoir été informée de la situation et de tout ceci :

* * *

- Chercher à rencontrer Neth, si possible en zone non-hostile. Il faut que je lui parle, s'il accepte de me faire confiance. Je suis certaine qu'il saura ce qui sera le plus avisé de faire pour approcher Cin. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre, mais je vais trouver. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra au besoin, mais je compte y arriver.

- Ça ne va pas être simple dans le contexte actuel. En revanche, si tu le souhaites je peux t'arranger une rencontre avec Neth.

- C'est gentil Bardan, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser alors que tu en as déjà fait beaucoup. Tu as sans doute mieux à faire et je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis.

* * *

Mais Bardan insiste tant, et semble si ravi d'avoir une occasion de m'aider en me rendant ce service qu'il me propose, que je n'ai pas le cœur à refuser et fini par céder à sa demande. Je suis un peu gênée de devoir reposer sur lui, mais le guerrier du clan Skirata sur ce point reste totalement fidèle à celui que je connais en mon temps : enchanté de donner de temps à autre un coup de main aux gens et amis du clan. Certes, cela m'embête un peu aussi de savoir que c'est aussi en partie des sentiments qu'il a envers moi qu'il est aussi enclin et prompt à m'aider, mais je crois que je n'y peux rien, à la longue. Nous nous mettons donc d'accord pour nous contacter bientôt, pour arranger l'entretien avec le doyen Skirata aussi vite que possible. Idéalement, pour que dans deux semaines je puisse le voir sur Mandalore. Comme cela me laisse le temps de m'y préparer, ainsi que la possible rencontre prochaine avec Cin... Le Manda'lor. Dans la petite chambre que je loue dans un hôtel basique et discret de Theed, le casque posé sur le bureau et délestée de mon armure reposant avec soin dans un coin de la petite pièce. Après une petite douche et un lavage – séchage rapide de mon change pendant ce temps, me voilà dans ma tenue civile, assise en tailleurs sur mon lit comme je reviens tout juste d'une profonde méditation. J'observe sans mot dire ce que mes mains nues tiennent entre leurs doigts, une gaine de cuir reposant sur mes genoux : une certaine dague légère, qui représente le seul lien me restant d'avec cet espace-temps bien assombri...

* * *

**[Sur Mandalore, deux semaines plus tard]**

* * *

- Tu sais donc que celle que tu prétends être est morte ?

- Oui, il y a dix ans de cela d'après ce que m'a dit Bardan. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je sois Lenia Séry. Mais sans mettre en doute vos affirmations, je suis bien vivante. Je sais que cela peut sembler difficile à croire, mais j'ai bien subi cet accident de Force trois ans plus tôt pour moi, et dix ans plus tôt pour vous, Neth.

* * *

Force, comme je le pensais Neth est un peu plus difficile à convaincre. Bardan n'a visiblement pas perdu de temps depuis notre rencontre improvisée dans cette cantina de Nar'Shaada, puisque trois jours plus tard j'avais la confirmation de l'entrevue avec le vieux et fier guerrier mandalorien, une date précise, deux jours pour me préparer avant que le plus jeune des cousins germains de Cin ne vienne me prendre et me conduire directement sur Mandalore, hors du territoire neutre et des espaces républicains pour les terres mandaloriennes. J'ai bien essayé de refuser pour le transport, affirmant que je pouvais me débrouiller, mais c'était la seule condition posée par Bardan pour l'arrangement avec Neth.

Donc une semaine plus tard environ, nous avons gagné la planète mère des Mandaloriens au sein du clan Skirata. J'ai été accueillie plutôt cordialement bien qu'avec méfiance par les guerriers présents, certains me dévisageant plus que d'autres ce qui m'a un peu dérangée mais j'ai pris sur moi. En compagnie de Bardan, et bientôt de celle de Neth aussi, je n'avais pas à craindre que les choses ne puissent dégénérer suite à un malentendu. Je ne lèverais jamais la première les armes si je peux résoudre les choses par la diplomatie pacifique, mais je ne me laisserais évidemment pas être tuée sans me défendre chèrement. Le doyen du clan nous a reçu chez lui sans plus attendre, pour garder un peu de confidentialité. Je l'ai salué avec les formules d'usage en un mando'a fluide, je suis presque devenue bilingue avec les années et sous la tutelle d'Aldrian pendant deux ans.

C'est pourquoi nous en sommes rendus là après que j'ai fait un bref résumé de ce que je sais de mon côté, et nous bloquons sur ce point délicat de « je suis supposée être morte » et « mais pourtant je suis bien en vie ». Je me suis un peu raffermie quand la possibilité du clone a été évoquée – ils n'ont qu'à faire une prise de sang s'ils veulent être convaincus – eu les yeux ronds dans l'hypothèse d'une sœur jumelle ou d'un double, je n'en ai pas à ma connaissance et un seul frère aîné totalement barge me suffit amplement, merci. Non, je sais que cela est bizarre, mais je suis bien moi, en chair et en os et bien en vie, surtout ! Prenant une légère inspiration, conciliante mais déterminée, je lui propose alors d'une voix calme :

* * *

- Je sais bien que mon récit semble difficile à croire, mais je vous jure que je vous dis la stricte vérité. Je peux vous prouver concrètement que je suis celle que j'affirme être et non un imposteur, si vous acceptez de m'en laisser la possibilité Neth.

* * *

C'est alors que je lui raconte l'épisode de notre discussion auprès d'un lac limitrophe au campement d'alors, après que je me sois fortement embrouillée avec Cin. Après que nous nous soyons hurlés dessus respectivement, et que Neth était venu apaiser les tensions et me raisonner suffisamment pour que j'accepte de laisser une chance à Cin de s'excuser et repartir sur le bon pied avec moi. Quand il m'avait raconté l'histoire de sa rencontre avec son épouse et mère de Cin, le fait que je lui rappelle cette dernière et qu'il n'était pas étonné que son fils ait pu, dans le futur, me prendre comme son apprentie. Quand il m'avait averti que malgré tout ce qui venait d'advenir, j'avais de l'importance et une influence positive sur Cin déjà maintenant, et que ma présence à ses côtés en mon temps devait sans doute lui être bénéfique aussi. Je lui rappelle l'injure exacte qu'il avait décerné à Cin entre nous pour décrire son attitude, exprimant au passage toute ma reconnaissance pour son intervention et son aide pour que les choses s'arrangent juste à temps.

Je sens déjà que je marque un sérieux point alors que la méfiance de Neth laisse un peu plus place à un air intrigué par mes affirmations avérées. Pour les illustrer, je déboucle de ma ceinture utilitaire une certaine gaine en cuir, contenant une certaine dague de combat dans laquelle il avait taillé le petit sabre de bois que je lui décrivais un peu plus tôt. Sortant l'arme de sa protection, je la lui présente poignée en sa direction et pointe dans la mienne, pour qu'il puisse l'examiner si souhaitait vérifier son authenticité. Comment je l'ai encore en ma possession ? Je l'avais rendue à Aldrian de retour en mon temps, mais ce dernier me l'avait donnée peu de temps après pour ma protection personnelle. Elle quitte rarement ma ceinture depuis, outre une autre, un pistolet blaster léger DL-22 et mon sabre-laser bien entendu comme mon arsenal personnel. Je l'entretiens avec grand soin.

Je laisse Neth l'observer sous les moindres recoins, sous le regard vigilant de Bardan présent dans la pièce avec nous. Je crois que j'ai marqué un coup décisif avec ces deux derniers atouts dans ma manche. Pour ma part, j'attends avec patience qu'il termine, bras croisés sur mon armure noire poussiéreuse et usée, un air en apparence serein et prudent sur mes traits et les yeux vifs d'attention et de détermination. Pour une fois je sais que c'est une bataille que je peux totalement gagner, alors je ne pars ni perdante ni gagnante. De toute façon je ne peux pas faire grand chose d'autre, pas au vu du respect que je leur porte. Mais quand Bardan redresse son regard ferme et perçant vers moi, je sens que j'ai réussi à le convaincre de ma sincérité alors qu'il me rend mon dague rangée en sa protection. Imperceptiblement je laisse mes épaules se relâcher du reste de tension alors que je la raccroche à ma ceinture. Puis, autorisant un sourire rassuré et posé de gagner mes lèvres, je propose sereinement :

* * *

- La situation est assez difficile à croire je suis bien d'accord. Pourquoi ne pas faire en mise en commun et envisager les options à notre portée ?


	4. Chap 3 - Souffle du passé et Lien brisé

**Partie 3 : Souffle d'un passé et fragments de lien blessé**

* * *

J'ai toujours détesté les missions d'infiltration. Vraiment, avec ma maladresse pathologique, il m'arrive toujours un truc qui complique la situation. Je connais ma chance, enfin ma malchance devrais-je dire plutôt. Enfin là je n'avais pas le choix, c'est pourquoi je me trouve bien malgré moi infiltrée dans un vaisseau de guerre mandalorien. Et pas n'importe quel vaisseau, « juste » le vaisseau-mère de la faction mandalorienne. Neth m'a révélé que son fils de Manda'lor se trouvait à son bord, et que ma meilleure chance de le trouver et de lui parler serait de m'y rendre également. Je n'étais pas ravie de la perspective de m'infiltrer comme une voleuse ou une espionne, mais pas d'autres possibilités devant moi.

Sans l'aide de Neth et Bardan, je n'y serais pas parvenu. Ce sont eux qui m'ont infiltré sur le vaisseau-mère, je leur dois décidément une fière chandelle. Ils semblent me faire confiance, alors que pour une raison qui m'échappe je semble être morte dans leur époque. Tous deux ont refusé de m'expliquer clairement les circonstances de ce décès très troublant pour moi, alors je suppose que je devrais me renseigner plus tard. Pour l'heure masquer ma présence dans la Force, je suis invisible ou presque dans mon armure noire intégrale en duracier. L'air naturel et discret je me faufile au sein de ces fiers guerriers dont je connais le langage comme ma langue maternelle, tout en cherchant la haute silhouette de Manda'lor dans sa sombre armure liserée de doré, façonnée dans du beskar. Je mets bien une heure ou deux à retrouver ma route dans ce dédale gigantesque et complexe de couloirs, écoutant autour de moi ce qui se dit et observant rapidement des plans en mando'a ici et là.

Ce qui me conduit jusqu'à la salle de commandement sans trop de surprise, ne voyant pas plus Prudii qu'Aran. Il me fait dos et semble étudier une carte stratégique de ce que je peux voir depuis ma cachette. Quelques mandaloriens sont autour de lui donc j'attends qu'ils s'en aillent avec patience et soit seul. Un guerrier mando standard, ça encore je peux gérer, mais plusieurs ça risque d'être délicat surtout au vu de ma condition actuelle de santé. J'espère que Cin ne va pas faire tout un pataquès parce qu'un guerrier et ancien Jedi, ça risque d'être très tendu. Il n'a pas encore revêtu son casque noir à la visière orangée, alors je reconnais aisément sa silhouette de dos et ses sempiternels cheveux blancs. Et sa présence dans la Force, bien que plus jeune et moins profonde dans cette dernière, reste la même. Bon, cette fois je vais essayer de ne pas rater mon entrée, histoire de ne pas une deuxième d'affilée.

Sans un son, révélant peu à peu ma présence dans la Force, je m'approche et m'adosse au pas de la porte. Ôtant sans un bruit mon casque, que je garde contre ma hanche et mon épaule, je l'observe avec attention quelques longues minutes, cherchant une bonne entrée en matière. Avant de me décider à lancer d'une voix douce, calme et posée, un sourire sincère aux lèvres et les yeux bleus pétillants de joie et de soulagement de le voir en forme :

* * *

- Bien le bonjour, Cin. Cela faisait longtemps.

* * *

C'est alors qu'il se retourne vers moi et se détourne des cartes stratégiques, posant ses yeux bleu-verts dans ma direction. Néanmoins son visage reste froid, distant et insondable, je n'y suis pas du tout habituée. Son air reste terriblement sévère, et ses yeux perçants, avec une lueur presque agressive. Pas vraiment le genre de retrouvailles auxquelles je m'attendais pour être franche, mais soit, j'ai dix-neuf ans et je suis une Chevalier Jedi. Même si je ne montre rien, de l'intérieur je suis assez secouée quand sa voix grave répond avec froideur :

* * *

- Seuls mes proches et ma famille m'appellent Cin. Pour tous les autres sans exception, je suis le Manda'lor.

* * *

Heu... Aldrian ? Enfin je veux dire, Cin ? Vous êtes sérieux là ? En effet, semblant ne pas me reconnaître dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce, je vois le fier guerrier mandalorien et ancien Jedi saisir son sabre-laser en une fraction de seconde, et aussitôt la lame émeraude que je connais bien s'illumine dans la pénombre. Oh non, Cin, on ne va pas recommencer trois ans après pour moi, et dix ans après pour vous ? Force... je n'aurais jamais cru que je devrais le faire un jour, mais si vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Controns la douche froide endurée avec quelques petites passades pour se réchauffer... même si je ne suis pas du tout en pleine forme, loin de là. Un regard résigné mais un peu blessé dans mes yeux bleutés, je saisis aussi vivement mon propre sabre-laser et esquive furtivement sa première fente, tout en activant aussitôt ma propre lame d'un vert très clair, presque argenté.

L'homme au crin blanc ne tarde pas à repartir à l'assaut, me laissant à peine le temps de me rétablir, et bientôt les deux lames vertes, l'une émeraude et l'autre viridiane, s'entrecroisent et s'entrechoquent avec violence et rapidité mêlées. Comme si un cyclone faisait face à une tornade plus jeune, les deux styles de combat parents se faisant face avec foule de heurts. Mon dernier combat contre Aldrian remonte à au moins deux ans plus tôt, et encore celui-là était d'entraînement pour mes Épreuves approchantes, nous retenions tous deux un peu nos coups... ce que nous ne faisons clairement pas en ce moment. Pourtant, je connais sur le bout des doigts le style et la manière de se battre de mon ancien Maître, et lui réciproquement, nous nous connaissons par cœur en tant que coéquipiers et constituons une équipe de choc... d'ordinaire. Le vent de ses mouvements se fait impitoyable, agressif, puissant et rapide, et le souffle portant les miens est plus défensif, agile et tout aussi rapide que le sien. Après tout, j'ai basé ma manière de combattre sur les bases de la sienne, en une forme plus défensive et réactive. Là où l'Ataru reste sa forme préférée avec le soutien du Soresu, et celle de secours du Djem So, je repose sur cette même Forme III et l'appuie en deuxième spécialité de la forme IV. C'est juste une question de dosage en ce qui me concerne. En effet, j'adapte mes coups et ma stratégie au type d'adversaire auquel je suis confrontée.

Il semblerait que la diplomatie ne marche pas, et que je vais devoir malgré moi tenter la « négociation musclée » pour reprendre les termes du concerné, en mon espace-temps tout du moins. Seulement, autant je sais que mes chances de gagner cette rencontre sont infimes voire nulles, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot pour le raisonner. Ma santé a beau être encore mauvaise et fragile, je me surmène clairement, mais aussi vrai que je ne montrerais pas mes faiblesses, je ne suis pas disposée à l'abandonner de sitôt. Pas après tout ce chemin parcouru pour le retrouver et savoir ce que diable il se passe par ici. Dans la rage du combat, c'est à peine s'il fait attention au visage de celle qu'il confronte – j'entends par là à mon identité, mais en même je suis supposée être morte donc il est pardonné en partie – alors je ferais parler les lames, et chanter mon sabre-laser pour véhiculer mes sentiments.

C'est pourquoi cette fois, très volontairement, j'use dès que l'occasion se présente des fentes, bottes et techniques empruntées directement au style d'Aldrian, et autres enchaînements partageant les mêmes bases. Ainsi, je me fais plus agressive que d'ordinaire, balançant plus mon style de combat sur l'Ataru en majeure et le Soresu en mineure, mais sans négliger totalement ma défense et mon esquive. Je me doute bien que ses techniques ont pu évoluer en dix ans sur le front, comme celles de mon ancien Maître en dix ans au service de l'Ordre Jedi. Je suis étonnée, au vu du grésillement des sabres-laser incessant, que nul ne soit encore intervenu, mais je suppose que Bardan et Neth m'aident encore discrètement. Je devais avoir une entrevue avec le Manda'lor, j'ai des questions à lui poser et éventuellement un message des Jedi à lui transmettre. Et comme son alter ego de mon temps le sait, je sais bien faire preuve de mon caractère quand j'ai une idée en tête et quelque chose me tenant à cœur. C'est pourquoi je tiens bon, tel un vaisseau de combat stellaire déjà endommagé et à peine réparé qui supporte et réplique au feu nourri d'un autre plus performant. Comme leurs deux capitaines qui se feraient ainsi face, l'une sur le pont de celui à la charpente usée, et l'autre bien plus expérimenté et déterminé à l'abattre. Mais je tiens encore bon...

Pour combien de temps encore ? Je l'ignore, alors que je sens mes muscles se plaindre faiblement à chaque coup que je pare, ou quand je me déporte de justesse, comme l'onde qui suivrait le courant violent sans chercher à le bloquer et risquer de se faire broyer. Je suis consciente que je fais plus face à un guerrier mandalorien aguerri qu'au jeune Chevalier Jedi que j'ai connu trois ans plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas encore perdu l'espoir de me faire entendre. J'entendrais presque mes os crisper leurs dents invisibles à chaque coup qu'ils encaissent quand je pare ou ne peux toujours éviter un coup de pied traître, de poing ou de genoux, que je suis obligée de supporter un peu ou d'arrêter en plein de vent de sa course. Il est en pleine forme, je ne le suis pas. Nous sommes alors tous deux Chevaliers, au même niveau de formation au sein de la Force, mais il a bien plus d'expérience du front, déjà, que moi-même. Et lui est un spécialiste du combat sans armes ou avec, des lames et je ne sais si un jour j'égalerais seulement son niveau, restant plus spécialisée dans l'usage de la Force. J'ai un niveau tout à fait honorable maintenant au combat, mais toujours en deçà du sien.

Et ça se sent dans ce combat éprouvé entre lui et moi, surtout que lui veut clairement me battre voir nuire à mes jours comme l'intruse insolente que je dois être pour le Manda'lor, alors que moi je refuse de le blesser et veux seulement lui faire entendre raison, discuter. Je tiens bien plus longtemps que trois ans plus tôt, arrivant même à le prendre de court ou par revers parfois en terribles contre-attaques qu'il esquive, pare ou renvoie plus difficilement, mais mon endurance réduite par ma fragile santé va me faire des siennes. Je ne suis pas aussi rapide, pas aussi précise et agile que d'ordinaire, je ne suis pas la bourrasque vive et insaisissable que je peux devenir en pleine possession de mes moyens et au sommet de ma forme. Alors, semblant faire écho aux mises-en-garde répétées du médecin de cette planète paumée en mon temps, la fatigue me rattrape et fait croître de plus en plus une faiblesse qui ronge mes muscles et dévore mes forces. Percevant rapidement ces faits alarmants, alors que j'esquive tant bien que mal l'une de ses terribles et impitoyables succession d'enchaînements dévastateurs, la lame émeraude me frôlant de bien trop près parfois, je réfléchis rapidement. Vais-je réussir à atteindre le jeune mandalorien et ancien Chevalier résidant en son cœur bien gardé par de gigantesques murailles de duracier, se cachant derrière le masque de Manda'lor ? Existe-t-il seulement encore au sein de ce fier guerrier et leader des forces mandaloriennes ?

Ou celui qui avait commencé à devenir un ami lors de ma mésaventure trois plus tôt n'était plus qu'un souvenir effacé, dont les cendres se disperseraient dans la brise du Temps ? Serait-ce ce proche potentiel avec qui j'avais ris et je m'étais souvent disputée, qui terminerait mes jours en cet espace-temps parallèle qui n'est pas le mien ? Avais-je eu raison de me lancer tête baissée dans toute cette aventure, au risque de ne plus pouvoir rentrer et rejoindre la Force sans que mon mentor et vieil ami ne sache ce qui m'est arrivé ? Cin serait-il celui qui achèverait mes jours et Aldrian celui qui s'inquiéterait alors impuissant à aider ? Il me reste une dernière carte à abattre sur table, très risquée et audacieuse, mais au moins je serais fixée sur la justesse de mon choix quant à la confiance que je lui porte. Subitement, je m'échappe une dernière fois vers l'arrière et me laisse choir à genoux, en une des positions de méditation possibles... en temps ordinaire. Mais le fait aussi que je désactive et pose la poignée de mon sabre-laser devant moi, inoffensive, indique qu'il s'agit là d'une position de reddition Jedi. Un geste traditionnel qui précise que je ne souhaite pas poursuivre le combat et reconnais sa victoire, et de là admet ma défaite sans devoir poursuivre les hostilités.

Nombre de mes connaissances me prendraient pour une insensée en me voyant faire ceci et me mettre autant à sa merci, sans la moindre défense que ce soit. Le mentor que je connais, et le Jedi que j'ai connu, sont certes passionnés quand ils combattent, mais savent aussi faire preuve de retenue et de respect de leur adversaire, valeurs qu'il m'a transmis en mon temps. Clairement, c'est comme si je lui tendais mon coup au risque de me faire décapiter la tête. En tant que Padawan, j'avais confiance en lui une fois qu'il a gagné mon estime, si bien que nous faisions partie de ces équipes d'intervention Jedi capables parfois de réussir des missions en apparence désespérées et de se sortir de situations impossibles... plus ou moins en un seul morceau, mais saufs. La confiance a été la clé de voûte de notre relation professeur-élève, et sans cette dernière notre coopération aurait bien eu du mal à fonctionner. Elle ne serait pas partie sur de bonnes bases, sans cela. C'est une de nos forces. Et je vais voir si cela peut se vérifier aussi en ce temps là. Certes, je n'ai pas été son apprentie ici, mais nous avions commencé à nouer un embryon d'amitié. C'est quelque chose que je n'accorde pas souvent, la confiance en autrui au vu de ma méfiance naturelle. Nombre de fois en deux ans j'ai remis ma vie entre ses mains et il m'a confié la sienne, surveillé nos arrières. J'ai confiance en lui. Je vais voir maintenant si ma confiance est bien placée.

J'ai confiance, même quand il bondit sur moi, sabre-laser laser dressé comme une flamme d'émeraude vivante, mais je ne bouge pas. Je ne fais pas mine d'esquiver le coup, pas plus que de prendre mon sabre-laser inactif. Je ne bouge pas d'un cil, assise à genoux et mains posées sur mes jambes. S'il le voulait, il pouvait tout à fait me tuer, j'étais à sa portée et à sa merci, sans faire mine de me défendre ou de seulement réagir. Un autre Manda'lor n'aurait pas eu l'ombre d'un doute et la moindre hésitation à me tuer, j'en suis consciente. Seulement, un Jedi ne saurait attaquer un adversaire désarmé, comme d'autres guerriers d'honneur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en aurait pensé Aldrian, entre la folie irréfléchie de mon choix et les risques que je prends, mais je m'en fiche là. C'est mon choix, et j'ai confiance en Cin. Je n'aurais de toute façon pas gagné ce duel, et ce n'est pas morte que je parviendrais à enfin lui parler. Je n'ai pas fermé les yeux, prenant mon courage à deux mains et l'observant sans ciller d'un regard bleu-profond et vif, à la fois confiant mais aussi et surtout déterminé.

Une ombre de sourire interne me gagne alors qu'il retient à la dernière minute son attaque. Ah là, toujours fidèle à lui-même tout en ayant suivi un autre chemin que celui que je lui connais. Même s'il n'est plus dans l'Ordre, je me doutais qu'il resterait un Jedi au plus profond de son cœur, bien que je ne connaisse pas encore les raisons exactes de son départ de ce dernier. Il n'attaquerait pas un adversaire désarmé, moins encore à terre, et qui plus est marquant clairement sa reddition. Cela dit, sa lame-laser verte reste encore active et vrombit à quelques millimètres de mon cou, j'en sens presque sa chaleur mortelle caresser de son souffle ma peau démunie alors de protection. De longues minutes durant il ne fait pas mine de bouger ou de reculer, comme s'il était incertain, et en tout cas restait imprévisible et impossible à déchiffrer même dans son regard bleu-vert rivé sur moi. Ses traits plus sombres et sévères ne se détendent pas une seule seconde, ses doigts restent fermement serrés sur la poignée de son sabre-laser, et rien dans son attitude n'indique clairement ses intentions. À savoir s'il m'achève quand même ou accepte de me laisser la vie sauve. Toutefois... alors que ma tête reste immobile et dressée pour l'observer bien dans le blanc des yeux, n'osant pas bouger d'un cil en sachant que ma vie ne tient encore qu'à fil, quelque chose me perturbe. Son regard semble lointain, terne et fixé sur un point invisible et imperceptible pour moi. Je suis inquiète malgré tout, c'est dans ma nature. Je retiens mon souffle. Que se passe-t-il ?

* * *

[…]

* * *

_Un Temple Jedi sur une planète gorgée de lumière et de douceur. Sous les rayons généreux de l'astre solaire haut perché dans le ciel d'un bleu d'azur, sur des pelouses d'un vert vif et frais des jeunes Initiés rient avec allégresse et au loin on peut percevoir d'autres cris de joie des enfants, loin à l'horizon. Naboo, le Praexum Jedi, en un temps impossible de déterminer. Puis les nombreux et indénombrables couloirs, qui serpentent au sein du bâtiment en d'interminables couloirs en lesquels seuls les habitués sont capables de se retrouver... ou encore de se perdre à certaines intersections trompeuses._

_La scène change brutalement et présente des appartements privés. Une pièce principale, assez grande et sobre, munie d'un espace pour la cuisine, d'une table pour déjeuner et de deux-trois chaises autour de cette dernière. Quelques petits objets ici et là devant être des souvenirs de missions ou expéditions lointaines, de rares meubles, et deux portes aux extrémités devant être les entrées de deux autres petites pièces, deux chambres. Non-loin du double-battant de la porte d'entrée des lieux, sur la droite, un sofa inoccupé, et deux fauteuils séparés par une table-basse. Puis une voix claire et enjouée, jeune et familière._

* * *

_« Si je suis heureuse ? Bien entendu, je suis ravie, Maître, enfin... Maître Greystone ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que je deviendrais un jour Chevalier ! Je n'aurais pas pu réaliser ce rêve sans votre aide. Vous avez toute ma reconnaissance pour... tout en fait, sincèrement... »_

* * *

_Maître Greystone ? Et cette voix... Debout près des fauteuils, deux personnages. Une autre voix répond, grave et douce, calme aussi. Deux humains, un homme de la trentaine et une jeune fille approchant les dix-huit ans. Un Maître, et une Apprentie. Une jeune personne qu'il avait connue, qu'il connaissait. Et en face d'elle, l'observant avec fierté et un léger sourire... lui. _

_La jeune fille un peu plus grande et solide qu'avant, les mêmes cheveux bruns et longs... mais sans la tresse caractéristiques des Padawan. Yeux bleus pétillants de joie, sourire réservé mais éclatant aux lèvres, des traits jeunes mais plus dessinés aussi, une mine radieuse. Et à sa ceinture, un sabre-laser différent... mais familier encore. De la fierté émanant de... l'autre lui, en tenues traditionnelles Jedi. Elle reprend, d'une voix douce et posée, visage serein en apparence mais une main passant dans ses cheveux. Signe de nervosité évident, regard un peu fuyant, lueur inquiète dans les yeux..._

* * *

_« Du coup... je voulais vous remercier, mais aussi vous dire au-revoir. Je suppose que nous allons désormais continuer notre chemin chacun de notre côté... »_

* * *

_Son interlocuteur, ce troublant double, posa une main sur l'une des épaules de la jeune femme visiblement inquiète. Serre légèrement l'épaule de la jeune Chevalier, yeux bleus-vert plongés dans le bleu-profond de ceux de son ancienne élève. Puis reprit d'une voix grave et douce à la fois. De l'affection, de la chaleur qu'on pouvait aisément ressentir dans ses mots :_

* * *

_« Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que nous ne devons plus nous voir, Lenia. Ou que tu dois couper les ponts avec moi. Il y aura toujours entre nous un lien spécial que rien ne pourra changer. »_

* * *

[…]

* * *

Je reste donc interdite, attendant qu'il se reprenne alors que d'autres guerriers mandaloriens attirés par les bruits s'approchent de moi, et pas avec de bonnes intentions. Je les comprends, ils doivent se demander ce que j'ai bien osé faire à leur commandant et chef, mais je peux jurer que je n'y suis pour rien. On me demanderait ce qui lui arrive que je serais bien infichue d'y répondre en toute honnêteté. Sa lame reste à quelques millimètres à peine de ma gorge, active mais immobile, comme si le temps s'était figé depuis de trop longues minutes pour moi. Ma vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, qu'il peut rompre d'un infime mouvement du poignet pour séparer ma tête du reste de mon corps fatigué.

Puis un soupir et une brève injonction en mando'a me reviennent en face, alors que son regard bleu-vert se focalise à nouveau sur le présent. Il recule d'un pas et désactive son sabre-laser, le replaçant promptement à sa ceinture sur laquelle reposent aussi deux blaster lourds bien connus de ma part. Ses longs cheveux blancs reposent dans son dos – une coupe que je ne lui ai pas vue depuis des lustres, de même que la barbe non présente ici – comme il m'invite d'un geste à le suivre et m'installer sur un des quelques sièges présents dans la salle.

Sans le perdre des yeux un seul instant – inquiète et prudente aussi, je dois le dire, après cet accueil douche-froide de sa part – je reprends mon sabre-laser que je remets à ma ceinture auprès de mon blaster DL-22 et de mes deux dagues de combat. Puis dans les secondes qui suivent je me retrouve debout sur mes pieds et le rejoint sans plus attendre d'un pas calme mais rapide. J'imagine que sa patience doit être encore toute relative, plus encore sans le reste de l'entraînement Jedi, qu'elle ne peut l'être parfois et je ne veux pas en abuser. Je suis plus futée que cela. Sans un mot – bien que je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces longues minutes d'incertitudes - je gagne sa hauteur et bientôt prends place dans le petit siège de fonction faisant face au sien. Je reste silencieuse quelques secondes alors que l'on s'étudie respectivement, avec une méfiance que je dois avouer réciproque. Puis il reprend la parole de sa voix grave, froide et distante à mes yeux, mais intriguée :

* * *

- Qui es-tu et d'où viens-tu ?

* * *

Excellente question, et pas des plus simples à répondre... mais j'ai appris de ma mésaventure de trois ans plus tôt. Je ne répondrais rien d'autre que la stricte et pure vérité, aussi dure à croire semble-t-elle. Je sens bien qu'il sera d'autant plus difficile à convaincre que Bardan et Neth, mais je n'ai pas fait tous ces efforts pour gâcher cette opportunité se présentant. C'est pourquoi dans les secondes qui suivent je réponds avec franchise, sans le perdre de vue, d'une voix posée et sereine :

* * *

- Lenia Séry, Len' pour les proches, dix-neuf ans. Chevalier Jedi d'un autre Ordre que celui de cette dimension spatio-temporelle, ancienne apprentie du Grand Maître Jedi Greystone. Née sur Dantooine mais je viens d'un espace-temps parallèle au tien. J'ai été arrachée à mon temps alors que j'étais paumée sur mon caillou planétaire, passée pour morte depuis deux ans. Je suis arrivée ici par accident, ou volonté de la Force je n'en sais trop rien. Tu dois penser que je suis folle, Cin, mais c'est la stricte vérité.

* * *

À la tête qu'il me tire, il doit se demander si je ne suis pas effectivement folle ou si je ne me fous pas royalement de sa gueule. Ses yeux bleus-vert aussi perçants que ceux d'un faucon des cimes ne me perdent pas de vue une seule seconde, comme s'il cherchait le moindre signe de mensonge ou de malaise de ma part. Mais rien-à-signaler je le crains, je sais que je dis pleinement la vérité brute, et je suis bien plus assurée que trois ans plus tôt. J'attends donc avec patience sa réplique, me doutant bien qu'il ne va pas me croire pour autant. Et deux minutes après, il me rétorque impitoyable :

* * *

- … Tu es certaine de ne pas avoir consommé de substances illicites ?

- D'abord tu me demandes mes mensurations, si je suis enceinte de mon mentor, et maintenant ça. Je ne suis pas une junkie, mais une Chevalier Jedi crénom de Force !

* * *

Je prends une profonde inspiration pour ravaler mon agacement face à ses... accusations mal fondées concernant le bien-être de mon esprit et de la rectitude de mes mœurs. Bon, au moins ça confirme que j'ai bien affaire à Cin et pas seulement au Manda'lor, dans le cas où j'aurais eu l'ombre d'un doute. Mais je reprends très vite mon sérieux pour supplanter mon agacement et ne pas laisser son impatience et son caractère entier reprendre le dessus, alors je poursuis avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole :

* * *

- Bon, un rapide topos sera de rigueur je pense. Je suis Lenia Séry, disais-je, Chevalier de mon état. La Padawan qui a eu un accident de Force trois ans plus tôt pour moi, et dix ans plus tôt pour vous. Sauf que j'ai réussi à rentrer saine et sauve. J'avais alors seize ans environ, et un an après j'ai réussi mes Épreuves, et ait été ordonnée à la Chevalerie dans la foulée. Malheureusement, deux semaines plus tard, une mission qui a mal tourné a bien failli prendre ma vie suite à un crash planétaire. Résultat, j'ai été passée pour morte, ces deux dernières années. Puis la Force en a remis une couche sans demander mon avis, et me revoilà. Pourquoi, j'en sais fichtre rien. J'ai fait mes propres recherches, informée vaguement de la situation par les _sympathiques_ Jedi, demandé à une ou deux connaissances, et nous en sommes là. Vous savez tout.


	5. Chap 4 - Détention provisoire et Liberté

**Partie 4 : Détention provisoire et liberté conditionnelle**

* * *

Il savait, sincèrement, tout. Du moins les grandes lignes les plus intéressantes, je n'aillais pas rester sur des détails tels que mes blessures graves post crash planétaire, le fait que j'avais manqué d'y laisser vraiment ma vie et que je me suis battue toute une année pour seulement survivre à mes brûlures au second degré, à ce décollement pulmonaire qui manquait toujours de m'achever à chaque respiration, ou encore l'épuisement généralisé. Je ne pouvais pas être plus sincère, pas alors que je refusais sa pitié. C'est pourquoi je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a valu de passer les vingt-quatre heures qui ont suivi comme une vulgaire prisonnière, enfermée et enchaînée à une salle comme un rancor en cage. Pour cela, outre la douche-froide et son attitude des plus glaciales et désagréables au possible, je suis assez irritée envers Cin. Je suis venue en amie, j'ai fait preuve d'une bonne volonté exemplaire jusque lors, alors pourquoi on m'a fichue en détention provisoire, supposément du moins !

À nouveau enchaînée sur une couche, dépossédée aussi de mon sabre-laser, de mes dagues et de mon pistolet-blaster que Cin détient personnellement. En position allongée toujours, histoire de rester dans les bons vieux classiques, mon casque repose un peu plus loin sur une table nue, et j'ai été plus ou moins forcée de me démunir de mon armure intégrale. Ce qui fait que je me retrouve en vêtements civils, totalement sans défense et inoffensive en dehors de mon maniement de la Force. Je dois vous avouer que dans mon mini-short arrivant à mi-cuisse d'un tissu en jean souple, mon tee-shirt sans manches blanc, ma ceinture utilitaire démunie de toute arme possible, mes fines chaussettes noires et mes chaussures d'un brun rouge, et noires, hautes et à épaisses semelles, je ne paye pas de mine et ressemble à toute civile alpha. Enfin, presque, si on omet les cicatrices qui dansent sur ma peau et courent de la pointe de mon cou jusque dans mon dos... pour celles encore visibles. Sans oublier aussi les muscles discrets mais bien présents sur ma silhouette restée mince. Il ne faut pas me sous-estimer et Cin semble être un leader assez prudent... pour prendre ses précautions.

Je me sens vulnérable sans mes habits traditionnels Jedi, ou plus encore sans mon armure noire-grisée intégrale de niveau intermédiaire. J'avoue qu'elle ne paye pas de mine vue de loin, déjà bien usée en plastacier sombre, et qu'elle fait aussi pâle figure face aux beskar'gam des guerriers de ce camp qu'un vulgaire contrebandier entouré de mandaloriens expérimentés. Mais que voulez-vous, le beskar ne se trouve pas à tous les coins de rue et ceux pouvant le travailler et forger ces redoutables armures encore moins. Je suppose que j'aurais pu demander à Aldrian ou quelqu'un du clan Skirata de mon temps, mais ce n'est pas dans ma nature loin de là. Je ne veux pas abuser de la bienveillance de mes proches et amis. D'autres l'auraient et l'ont déjà fait à ma place et avant moi, mais je ne suivrais pas leur exemple, j'ai ma fierté et surtout mon code de l'honneur et mes éternels principes.

Je n'ai pas encore revu Cin, et je n'aime pas cette façon de se débarrasser de moi comme un poids mort, ou encombrant. Je me demande encore pourquoi est-ce que je m'entête tant à vouloir le comprendre et l'aider... je ne le sais pas moi-même. Il m'agace au possible, je ne ressens rien d'autre à son égard qu'une vieille amitié visiblement réduite en cendres et un respect qui va lui aussi tomber en poussières sous peu, à ce rythme. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais encore confiance à ce type des plus insupportables ? C'est dans ma nature hélas, je suis trop gentille je crois et la Force me pousse en ce sens pour ce cas précis. Pourquoi c'est sur moi qu'Elle a jeté son dévolu pour un but que j'ignore encore ?

Je ne sais pas, elle aurait pu envoyer Johanna à ma place. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait été plus civil avec elle, après tout elle est une Jedi mais aussi une mandalorienne... qu'il n'a pas formée en ce temps. Soit, et alors ? Moi non plus je vous ferais dire ! Avec un léger ricanement interne, je m'imagine Johanna essayer de faire ses avances au Cin de 22 ans que j'ai connu trois ans de cela. Je ne suis pas bête, je sais qu'elle a des sentiments qu'elle réprouve pour lui, en dépit d'un écart de dix ans. Je ne la juge pas, juste que comme sœur de cœur cadette, ça m'amuse. Même si c'est une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été tentée de rester distante au début, je ne voulais pas empiéter sur ses plate-formes. De toute façon, elle n'a aucune concurrence à craindre de ma part. Mon lien avec Aldrian est différent en fait...

Il ne le saura probablement jamais me connaissant, mais j'admets le considérer comme un mentor au sens plein, pas seulement dans le sens de « professeur », ou ancien instructeur maintenant. Non... aussi comme le deuxième père que je n'ai jamais eu, et au fond, il occupe toujours cette place dans mon cœur. Je m'en suis rendue compte vers le milieu de mes seize ans, suite à un épisode que je ne rappellerais pas ici. Et même si j'ai fait mine de rien jusqu'à ma disparition, protégeant cette vérité derrière de la simple amitié... ce n'en est pas moins vrai. Je ne le lui dirais jamais, c'est un peu embarrassant pour ma réserve de l'admettre, je ne suis même pas sûre que le sentiment soit réciproque. Tant bien même il le serait... je n'ai pas envie de donner une autre faiblesse possible pour ses ennemis. Je ne veux pas être un poids mort pour lui, non je veux le rendre fier et être autonome pour qu'il n'ait plus à se préoccuper de moi. Alors, comme je sais si bien le faire depuis le temps, je refoule. C'est aussi la principale raison pour laquelle j'ai du mal à accéder à sa requête de fin de graduation, la seule qu'il m'ait jamais formulée : le tutoyer, ou au moins l'appeler par son prénom.

Alors qu'on me ramène un plateau-repas peu garni mais consistant, et qu'on m'a délivrée sous la haute surveillance d'Aran et d'un guerrier mandalorien que je ne connais pas, je continue de réfléchir, sans jamais mot dire à mes accompagnateurs. Je ne suis pas une prisonnière difficile en soit, je n'ai aucune raison de m'enfuir même si je le pourrais aisément, avec la Force. Cin le sait, ça aussi, c'est pourquoi il ne m'en a pas privé l'usage. Je ne mange qu'à peine le tiers de ce que l'on me propose, refusant le reste sans le moindre son d'un simple geste de la tête. Pas pour faire ma difficile mais mon estomac est encore étroit, après un an complet de coma profond sans manger autrement que par intraveineuses. J'ai toujours eu l'appétit d'un moineau de toute façon, alors ça n'a rien arrangé du tout. Sans me débattre bien que jetant un regard noir à quiconque serait trop brutal quand on me renchaîne, je prends sur moi pour ne pas gronder devant le contact physique nécessaire pour la tâche. J'aime toujours aussi peu que l'on me touche, surtout des inconnus comme maintenant.

Le seul avantage à cette captivité de deux jours, c'est que je peux me poser, réfléchir et me réfugier en moi-même en ne gardant qu'une attention de rigueur à mes alentours. Repasser dans une attitude d'introvertie peu sociable n'est pas plus difficile pour moi que de me montrer plus extravertie et chaleureuse avec mes proches, c'est juste un ou deux pas en arrière. Et je n'aurais pas envie de faire des efforts si on continue de me traiter de cette manière. Fichu petit caractère de ma part ? Aussi vrai que Cin, pour moi, est pour l'heure une tête à claques autant qu'il n'est le Manda'lor. Et je suis trop bien versée dans la culture mandalorienne pour ne pas le respecter comme tel, même si je n'ai pas franchi le pas de l'intégration à cette dernière. Je suis et resterais une amie du clan Skirata, la protégée d'Aldrian – même devenue Chevalier visiblement ils me considèrent comme telle et le concerné ne fait toujours rien pour les contredire à ce que je sache – mais surtout une Jedi, dévouée au Code Jedi corps et âme. Même si je sais les contredire parfois.

Je me rappelle avec un sourire amusé, qui semble surprendre le mando me surveillant actuellement dans une ronde habituelle, combien mon mentor grince des dents à chaque fois que je faisais la gaffe – voulue ou pas - de l'appeler par son titre officiel de « Grand Maître Jedi Greystone ». Je ne le lui ai pas faite souvent, mais ça n'a pas loupé pour l'agacer un peu et qu'une tape ferme derrière la tête me frappe, vive et imprévisible comme la foudre, tombant subitement du ciel. J'ai essayé de faire des efforts pour chasser le vouvoiement, mais sans succès alors voyant ma peine, il a été d'accord pour me le concéder... idéalement sur une durée limitée, j'en suis consciente. Il n'était pas très heureux non plus pour le « Maître Greystone » au lieu de son prénom, mais patient et compréhensif, il n'a rien dit comme je ne pouvais plus user du « Maître » sauf rares occasions et que je peine aussi pour user de son prénom. Nos gentilles prises de têtes passagères, ces missions impossibles et ces situations _épineuses_ dans lesquelles nous avions le don de nous fourrer me manqueraient presque... Ah, des fois je demande comment il fait pour me supporter, moi, mes bizarreries et ma poisse presque inévitable. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il m'a prise comme apprentie, mais je suis bien heureuse qu'il l'ait fait. Même si bon, j'aime moyen le rendre inquiet...

Levant mes yeux d'un bleu profond vers le plafond aussi gris que le sol, je me rappelle pourquoi il faut absolument que je rentre au plus vite chez moi. Celui approchant le plus d'une figure paternelle pour moi m'attend et s'inquiète pendant tout ce temps que je perds ici, ma meilleure amie doit se demander ce que je suis devenue et se faire du souci elle aussi du haut de ses douze ans, et ma presque sœur sans doute aussi. Sans oublier ces quelques autres amis chers à mon cœur, ou encore le contrebandier qui m'a dérobé les clés de mon âme... je dois rentrer en mon temps, et pour cela comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici, réussir à saisir ce qu'il se passe avec cet antipathique Cin et pourquoi il est devenu aussi frigide, et résoudre n'importe quelle situation la Force veut que je contrecarre de ma modeste présence _inutile_.

Je baisse mon regard et ferme mes yeux, pour méditer en cette position inconfortable et plonger en un état que j'ai commencé à apprendre seule pendant ces deux ans : la vision de Force. Bien que je n'ai encore bien pu travailler ce don nouvellement éveillé en moi sérieusement, j'arrive à distinguer les formes de mes alentours et un peu les personnes qui viennent et passent. Un peu comme une myope ou un aveugle retrouvant la vue depuis peu en fait, mais ça se règle doucement au fur et à mesure que je m'exerce. Quand cela m'ennuie, je passe sur une autre capacité que j'ai maîtrisé lors de ma longue convalescence : le Sens de Force. Ce qui me permet d'affiner mes sens, surtout celui de Force, et de mieux percevoir mes alentours, mieux ressentir les êtres qui passent dans le secteur. Sinon, et bien... je me concentre sur la guérison de mes blessures internes encore présentes ou je médite, ou je réfléchis encore histoire de ne pas changer à mes habitudes.

Je rouvre les yeux et reporte mon regard, en tournant la tête, vers la porte de ma cellule qui s'ouvre, laissant passer une silhouette mécanique bien connue. Je fronce mes sourcils alors que le droïde de guerre mandalorien, sous ses fausses apparences de droïdes de protocole, referme la porte derrière lui et s'approche, neutre et inexpressif, vers moi. Je plante mon regard bleuté vif vers lui, lui lançant d'une voix calme et une pointe d'exaspération avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre son _si sympathique_ et sempiternel discours :

* * *

- Oui, je sais. Tu vas d'abord m'arracher les ongles, puis les orteils et les doigts, ensuite les bras et les jambes, puis les yeux et la tête.

- Non, c'est juste pour une prise de sang.

* * *

Une prise de sang... bah voyons. Histoire de changer un peu de disque, je me disais bien que cela devenait répétitif à la longue. Quelle _délicate _et _touchante_ attention de ta part, mon cher Cin ! Je lève les yeux au ciel, tout en l'observant du coin de mes paupières, surveillant ses faits et gestes. Au moindre geste douteux, je le propulse immédiatement dans le mur le plus proche. Je déteste les prises de sang, je hais les aiguilles, mais de toute façon je ne peux rien faire ainsi entravée à mes poignets, torse et chevilles. Je ne sais pas combien d'heures se sont écoulées, je dirais environ deux ou trois jours à estimation personnelle. Force, cela me donne presque envie d'envoyer bouler les Jedi, d'emmener promener Cin et d'envoyer balader la Force à force d'être traitée de manière aussi cavalière ! De regagner mon trou paumé dans la galaxie, et possiblement même d'y finir mes jours en ermite si besoin, qu'Aldrian me pardonne ! Enfin non, je ne peux pas leur faire cela... et kriff.

Prise de sang en quel honneur ? Attester que je suis bien celle que je me tue à affirmer d'être et non pas un clone ou un imposteur ? C'est fou cela, quand même, pour peu on voudrait même me déposséder de mon identité, de ce que et qui je suis, alors que c'est presque tout ce qu'il me reste ! J'ai presque envie, finalement, de ne pas avoir survécu au crash. Au moins Aldrian aurait été fixé sur mon sort comme cela au lieu de se ronger encore les sangs. Si ce lien qui unit supposément nos esprits existe bel et bien, il l'aurait senti de toute façon. Il aurait su qu'il n'a plus à s'inquiéter, que je suis morte point barre, et il pourra tourner la page éventuellement. Je ne serais plus une préoccupation ainsi, un poids mort. Johanna devra juste mettre les bouchées doubles pour « compenser » mon absence, il passera à autre chose. Il est fort et solide, je le sais, il saura prendre la situation de manière pragmatique. Quant à Clyde, et bien il m'oubliera, et comme une abeille il ira chercher une autre fleur. Ce n'est pas une fichue, futile et infime existence comme la mienne qui pèsera dans la balance, je suis comme un moucheron... je pourrais mourir que l'univers continuerait de s'étendre. Il aura – ou pas – un ou une nouvelle apprentie, et son clan sera là pour lui, alors je peux...

Je m'applique une sèche baffe mentale, je ne réfléchis pas correctement. Cette détention et inaction détraque mon cerveau, je le savais bien. Je n'ai pas le droit de me montrer faible, et moins encore maintenant alors qu' Aran quitte sans plus cérémonies la salle sans m'adresser le moindre mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ce n'est pas comme moi de baisser aussi vite les bras. Ce n'est plus comme moi d'avoir autant de dépréciation de l'importance de ma personne. Moins encore après que ma vie n'ait tenue qu'à un fil lors du crash, ou contre ce Silan, ce Sith, et j'en passe... pourquoi alors est-ce que je me tue autant pour vivre alors qu'il serait plus simple de mourir ? Ma ténacité, ma force de volonté... et une peur inavouable de mourir comme de voir périr mes proches. Peut-être effectivement que la captivité en espace-temps différent du mien me rend folle à la longue. Je dois me ressaisir... et chasser ces curieuses émotions que je suis peu habituée à ressentir de ma part depuis deux ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec moi ? Pas de temps à perdre pour me pencher là-dessus...

À l'aube du quatrième jour – si je me fie à ma perception du temps et au rythme de ronde des gardes mandaloriens – Aran se repointe dans la cellule à l'heure du dernier repas de la journée. En soit, peu m'importe le moment, je commence à être franchement de mauvaise humeur à être laissée au placard de manière aussi discourtoise de sa part. Je redresse ma tête et lui darde un regard farouche, agacé et méfiant alors que le droïde à la peinture verte et grise-blanche s'approche de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut cette fois ? Encore un interrogatoire, une torture, une prise de sang ou simplement mettre sa menace à exécution en me tuant ? Mais à ma surprise, il se dirige seulement vers mes entraves, qu'il retire à commencer par celles des chevilles et de mon torse. Puis seulement à la fin il ôte celles retenant mes poignets, sous mes yeux surpris de ce geste inattendu de sa part. Qu'est-ce que Cin et lui ont encore derrière la tête ? J'apprécie certes l'attention, mais cela ne va pas me rendre ma bonne humeur de suite après trois jours injustifiés de captivité, et laissée ainsi pour compte. Ce serait bien mal me connaître, je ne guère rancunière sauf sur certains trucs.

Tout en massant délicatement mes poignets pour réactiver la circulation du sang, de même que celle dans mes chevilles emprisonnées, je le regarde avec grande méfiance droit dans ses photorécepteurs d'un jaune doré. À quoi tout cela rime, Aran ? C'est la fin de la pleine lune ou quoi, Cin daignerait-il enfin se montrer un peu plus aimable maintenant ? Force, si c'est le cas alors il faudra marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche car un miracle serait advenu ! Le droïde de guerre me réplique alors avec sa _grande amabilité_ habituelle :

* * *

- Je te tuerais effectivement... plus tard. Je suis venu te libérer à la demande de Maître Aldrian.

* * *

Et bien, quelle politesse inattendue de la part du Manda'lor... mais elle n'amende pas sa précédente attitude et n'étouffe en rien ma méfiance, l'attisant bien au contraire. Je commence à saisir le personnage de Cin, il n'est jamais bienveillant sans une idée derrière la tête, seulement je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau. J'ai appris ma leçon, Force merci. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Peut-être lui manquait un fou à son banquet duquel il pourrait se railler devant ses guerriers et ridiculiser plus encore. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire, c'est une promesse. Je n'hésiterais pas à répondre et répliquer si je me sens agressée sans raison valable, qui plus est. Je ne lui fait pas l'honneur de répondre, me murant dans le silence et la distance avec un simple hochement de tête pour indiquer que j'ai bien entendu.

* * *

- Liberté _conditionnelle_. Le Manda'lor t'a placée sous ma surveillance, et au moindre geste douteux je te descends.

* * *

Je lève une fois de plus les yeux au ciel avec une pointe d'agacement. Je me disais bien que cela aurait été trop demander de la part de Cin. Apparemment il ne me fait pas plus confiance que moi-même je n'en place envers lui, le monde à l'envers comparé à ce qu'il se passe dans mon espace-temps. D'une voix un peu froide et grinçante je réplique avec agacement, tout en me mettant sur mes pieds et sans le perdre de vue :

* * *

- Si ça lui fait plaisir. Je veillerais à remercier le Manda'lor pour sa _générosité._

* * *

Aran a toujours le don de mettre les gens particulièrement à leur aise, je vous jure... haussant les épaules alors qu'il ne prend pas la peine de répondre à ma réplique ironique, et m'invite en saisissant son fusil-blaster à avancer sans perdre plus de temps. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais des efforts de politesse si personne n'en fait ici, et je suis capable de faire preuve de mon tempérament si on me pousse à bout, de faire ma tête butée de service. Si je ne peux pas me permettre de lui coller un crochet du droit qui se respecte dans la tronche, comme je le reste en tant que Manda'lor et ancien ami, je me contenterais de tâcher à être aussi froide et désagréable avec lui qu'il n'est exécrable envers moi. Force, je suis _flattée_, Cin dépêche son droïde de combat le plus loyal pour surveiller mes faits et gestes, je suis vraiment _touchée_ par cette marque de confiance posée en moi. Je vous jure... et j'ai aucune idée d'où Aran me conduit dans les couloirs de métal du vaisseau-amiral mandalorien, mais je me prépare mentalement à confronter le pire connaissant Cin.

Mais ce dernier fait honneur à sa réputation d'aimer me prendre de court, alors que je me retrouve non en salle d'interrogatoire... mais dans une grande salle de repas où un banquet de soirée, typique des mandaloriens, est en train de se préparer. Parmi les autres mandaloriens en présence, je reconnais Bardan et Neth. Sinon, Cin est actuellement sur place, aux côtés d'une femme humaine mandalorienne... vraiment belle. Autant des critères mandaloriens que ceux généreux, et je reste totalement objective. Des cheveux mi-longs châtains très clairs, presque blonds, et des yeux verts-noisette magnifiques. Elle mêle vraiment la solidité de la guerrière à la beauté d'une très belle humaine, je dirais presque un idéal mandalorien. Des traits réguliers, et je perçois à travers son regard particulier la force de son caractère, et pourtant la douceur protectrice d'une mère bienveillante envers son enfant. Prudente donc, c'est tout à son honneur, mais pas inamicale pour autant.

Il ne me faut guère longtemps, à son attitude, pour faire le lien. Et si je suis un peu surprise, je n'en suis pas moins ravie pour Cin bien que je ne lui ferais pas la grâce de le lui montrer directement. Un Cin marié, voilà bien quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir l'occasion de voir un jour... un léger sourire enchanté se glisse sur mes lèvres malgré-moi et ma mauvaise volonté. Je suis heureuse pour lui. Il n'est pas aussi seul que je l'aurais crains en apprenant qu'ici je suis morte dix ans plus tôt, en des circonstances qui m'échappent encore. Comme trois ans plus tôt, j'essaye de résister à l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui réside dans le lieu et diffuse un peu la méfiance des guerriers et guerrières en présence. C'est alors qu'un Bardan enthousiaste me fait signe de la main non loin de Cin qui m'observe toujours, je le sens bien. À sa droite, Neth me salue d'un cordial et amical hochement de tête avant de reprendre je ne sais quelle discussion avec un autre mandalorien. Je refuse avec obstination butée de croiser le regard de Cin, agacée par son précédent comportement.

Bientôt Aran me pousse à avancer et je gagne la place qui m'a apparemment été désignée, non-loin de Bardan et Neth je remarque... mais aussi de Cin. Quoi que je suis ravie que ce dernier ne m'ait pas mise juste à côté de lui, je ne serais pas obligée de lui parler comme cela et je n'en ai aucune envie. Je salue brièvement et avec cordialité mon entourage en usant fluidement et respectueusement du mando'a, sans en faire plus pour me faire remarquer alors que Bardan essaye tant bien que mal de m'impliquer dans les conversations. En général je me contente d'une ombre de sourire réservé et de simples hochements de tête, positifs ou négatifs selon, et de réponses aussi brèves que possible pour ne pas être irrespectueuse cependant. Ma voix n'a plus sa douceur initiale, elle reste distante, et si je reste cordiale envers ces personnes que j'apprécie, je n'arrive pas à recouvrer ma chaleur habituelle après ces trois jours de captivité injustifiée, qui plus est entravée. Et quand mon regard croise parfois celui de Cin, je l'évite avec grand soin, ne voulant pas initier le contact avec lui. Je n'ai pas envie de plomber l'ambiance à cause d'une... inimité.

Mais je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises, loin de là. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard une voix jeune et claire rit aux éclats, s'approche et s'écrie en mando'a avec joie. Au vu de la jeunesse de la voix, d'un clair soprano comme celui des très jeunes enfants, cela retient mon attention surprise et je tourne ma tête dans la direction de cette voix. Et la mâchoire m'en tomberait presque – si je n'avais pas ma discipline Jedi pour garder constance – alors que je vois un tout jeune garçon se ruer vers la mandalorienne vue auparavant en tendant ses bras, rieur. Interdite, j'alterne mon regard entre la mandalorienne, le Manda'lor et lui. Ah ça, Cin ne peut pas le renier. Un fils... une vision encore plus inimaginable que celle de le voir en relation avec quelqu'un. Oh Force. Bardan et Neth auraient pu me prévenir un tant soit peu quand même, la tête que je tire doit valoir son pesant de crédits galactiques. Ou tout du moins mon regard que je ne peux pas du tout contrôler, alors que j'observe le petit garçon se jeter avec affection débordante dans les bras de son mandalorien de père.

Voir un tout autre visage de Cin comme père-poule au lieu du chef militaire rigide, cela me fait incroyablement plaisir et m'arrache un plus franc sourire amusé et chaleureux. Il est donc capable actuellement de laisser tomber le masque de chef de guerre et de se montrer un peu plus affectueux et chaleureux envers les siens... je reconnais bien là celui que j'ai connu. Oh, je ne doutais absolument pas du fait qu'Aldrian serait un père exemplaire s'il venait à se marier et fonder une famille comme l'aurait souhaité Neth en mon espace-temps. Quand je le vois déjà se comporter comme mentor, je n'avais aucune raison de douter de lui sur ce point. J'aime beaucoup les voir ainsi comme une famille soudée, il le méritait bien même si je ne l'admettrais pas ouvertement avant d'avoir eu ses excuses en règle.

Je reporte mon attention sur le petit garçon, qui doit être à peine âgé de la dizaine ou un peu moins à première vue. Physiquement, c'est le fils de son père, sinon quelques détails qu'il semble avoir repris de sa mère : de courts et raides cheveux blancs comme les siens, un faciès presque identique, plutôt grand pour son âge, c'est Aldrian en modèle réduit. Et, bonne nouvelle, il ne semble pas avoir récupéré le tempérament trempé de son père, ce qui me donne déjà une haute estime de sa mère. Avec un léger sourire j'observe cette petite famille unie et chaleureuse sans mot dire, du coin de l'oeil, souhaitant me refaire discrète...

* * *

_- Papa, c'est qui la madame entre tonton et papy ?_

* * *

Une innocente question en mando'a du garçonnet à son père, confortablement lové dans les bras et porté par ce dernier. Je garde mon regard détourné d'eux, faisant mine d'écouter les autres conversations. Je ne veux pas plus me lier à son père qu'à lui, ou toute personne faisant partie de cette dimension, sinon je vais encore en souffrir en les quittant. Je veux garder mes distances, et je n'ai pas encore pardonné à son père. Le pire est que Cin doit savoir que je fais seulement mine de ne pas avoir entendu ou compris, comme je ne prends pas la peine de me présenter alors que je suis bilingue en mando'a. Je sens leurs regards posés sur moi, la curiosité émanant sans retenue du petit garçon, dont je perçois la présence jeune mais éclatante, déjà puissante pour son âge, au sein de la Force. Je m'oblige à ignorer leurs présences tout au long du repas et de me détourner de leur conversation, je veux garder mes distances d'avec eux, moi... l'étrangère et l'intruse. Je me demande même ce que je fiche là parmi eux. Je ne suis pas celle qui ont connue, elle est morte, elle...

Mais si j'étais confiante en ma capacité à éviter Greystone père pour un moment, j'ai clairement sous-estimé Greystone fils. Lors de la fin du festin, entre le plat de résistance et le dessert, j'observe les jeux de lumière et les circonvolutions du liquide alcoolisé que l'on a servi dans mon verre sans me laisser le temps de refuser. Une bouteille de bon Brandy Corellien, je crois. J'en suis toujours au début de mon deuxième verre alors que les trois-quart des gens qui m'entourent – surtout la gente masculine – en sont à leur troisième ou quatrième. Pour vous faire une idée de l'ambiance... disons qu'il y a de l'animation autour des tables.

Ça discute à grandes voix, ça rit en mando'a, on se raconte divers anecdotes des fois salaces, il y a même quelques disputes mais pas bien méchantes. Les gens sont, pour certains certes un peu enivrés, heureux et oublient un peu leurs soucis je crois. J'ai du étouffer même un éclat de rire, derrière un rare sourire radieux et un filet de rire clair, en voyant Neth et Cin se disputer sous les effets de l'alcool je pense – ils doivent en être au moins à leur quatrième verre – et sembler en venir aux mains après quelques injonctions rauques et grondantes en mando'a. Oui, ils se dispute et moi-même je ris aux éclats, et je suis même pas inhibée. C'est scène commune de voir des « disputes » au cours de ces banquets, je suis habituée et c'est assez amusant à observer pour un esprit clair tant que cela ne déborde pas.

Gardant une ombre de sourire aux lèvres, j'en suis donc revenue à observer les jeux de lumière sur le liquide qui reste dans mon verre. J'ai toujours trouvé fascinant ces nuances de couleurs dues au phénomène de réfraction de la lumière naturelle ou artificielle, et contempler les nuances irisées du liquide m'a toujours émerveillé, changeant même parfois selon le liquide alcoolisé – sa densité, sa texture et sa couleur - et le volume de boisson restant. Avant cela, j'avais pu échangé un peu avec l'épouse de Cin, visiblement curieuse de me connaître un peu mieux, et ma foi j'ai trouvé une bonne compagne de discussion, à l'esprit vif et très perspicace, peut-être un peu plus bavarde que son... mari. Maintenant que personne ne fait attention à moi, c'est peut-être le meilleur moment pour m'éclipser... j''aurais bien sûr toujours Aran sur mes talons, mais cela, je peux vivre avec. Mais j'ai parlé trop vite.

En effet, alors que je terminais la dernière gorgée de mon verre et que je commençais à me retourner sans que Bardan, Neth ou Cin ne le remarquent, une petite voix innocente vient me demander avec curiosité dévorante et intriguée :

* * *

- Bonjour !

* * *

Surprise, je baisse mon regard sur l'enfant moité moins grand que moi, qui me fait face avec une mine radieuse et surprise. Plus encore de près, il est la copie conforme de son père avec vingt ans de moins. Un visage régulier encore serti de la douceur et les joues rondes de l'enfance, encadré par des cheveux blancs courts, il me dévisage avec curiosité de ses grands yeux bleus-vert si expressifs, un sourire épanoui et la joie irradiant de tout son être. Choyé par ses parents, il semble déborder de vie et croquer la vie à pleines dents. Je suis surprise qu'il ait échappé à la vigilance de ses parents, je doute que Cin aurait laissé s'approcher de moi la chair de sa chair, connaissant la tendance protectrice des parents mandaloriens envers leurs enfants. De plus près, j'estimerais son âge entre huit et dix ans, pas au-delà. Content d'avoir gagné mon attention, il ne perd rien de son sourire et reprend de sa voix claire :

* * *

- Moi, c'est Len ! Len Greystone Skirata. Et toi ?

* * *

Comment voulez-vous ignorer autant d'innocence émanant d'un petit être au cœur si pur et à l'âme éclatante ? La lumière candide qu'il semble dégager de sa petite présence dans la Force paraît presque dissiper un peu les nuages gris de mélancolie, de tristesse et de contrariétés qui obscurcissent la mienne. Un temps clairement surprise quand il me donne son nom, les yeux ronds d'étonnement, je finis par me ressaisir et lui offrir un sincère et doux sourire. Force, je m'étais promis de me tenir à distance, et pourtant...

* * *

- Lenia, Lenia Séry. Enchantée de te connaître, jeune Len.

* * *

Ses grands yeux à la couleur si particulière, presque celle d'un lagon, semblent s'élargir encore en apprenant mon prénom, sans qu'il ne perde une seule once de sa joie de vivre débordante en dépit de ma réserve. Son regard semble même s'éclaircir d'une curiosité toujours plus grande à chaque minute qui passe. Je pensais qu'il serait satisfait avec cette information, mais il fait fi de ma réserve et reprend avec enthousiasme :

* * *

- Pour vrai ? Génial, on a le même prénom !

- Sous deux formes différentes, mais c'est vrai. La tienne est une que l'on donne aux garçons, et la mienne aux filles. Mais mes amis et mes proches m'appellent plus couramment Len, alors en un sens oui nous avons le même.

* * *

Un choix qui n'est pas totalement innocent, cela me surprend un peu. Étonnée, je tourne brièvement mon regard vers le Manda'lor et sa chère et tendre, qui profitent encore des festivités, comme si le temps était suspendu et loin des conflits et tensions galactiques. Presque je sentirais mon cœur se serrer et ma colère sourde envers Cin refluer un peu. Puis je le reporte vers le jeune Len qui réclame mon attention avec des yeux pétillants de joie :

* * *

- Drôle de coïncidence ! Tu n'es pas d'ici, pas vrai ?

- Non, je ne suis pas quelqu'un du clan. Je connais bien ton grand-père Neth et ton oncle Bardan. Et ton père aussi, je suppose.

- Tu connais papa aussi ? Tu es donc une amie à lui !

- Mm... je n'en suis pas exactement sûre, à vrai dire.

* * *

Ah les enfants et leur naïveté si touchante... pour eux, les choses semblent tellement couler de source, simples et évidentes. Alors que c'est un petit peu complexe... à vrai dire, je ne saurais affirmer ce que je suis pour le Manda'lor. Un élément perturbateur ? Un individu gênant ? Un mauvais souvenir ? Un aimant à ennuis portatif ? Pas une amie en tout cas, si j'en crois son attitude envers moi. On ne jette pas ses amis en prison, pas plus qu'on ne les ferait surveiller par un droïde de guerre mandalorien qui les tuer à la première occasion. Le Manda'lor est un tout autre homme, différent du Cin que j'avais connu, j'en suis consciente. Que suis-je donc pour lui ? Pour moi en tout cas, il mêle l'étranger au vieil ami perdu de vue depuis des lustres, insupportable au possible mais dont on ne cesse de se soucier pourtant. En fait, je crois que le plus approchant serait « meilleur ennemi » ou allié, mais je ne suis pas sûre que Len en comprendrait le sens, au vu de son jeune âge, alors qu'il me demande :

* * *

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est compliqué. Disons que nous sommes de vieilles connaissances.

* * *

Cela ne semble pas pleinement satisfaire le jeune garçon, dont les grands yeux bleus-vert me dévisagent avec grande attention. Mais il semble sentir que je ne veux pas m'attarder sur ce sujet délicat, alors il n'insiste pas – pour le moment, je pense que ce n'est que partie remise – davantage. Il reprend ainsi, avec une mine toutefois peu convaincue :

* * *

- Si tu le dis. Mais je suis sûr qu'il te fait super confiance !

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela, jeune Len ?

- Bah, c'est simple : Papa et maman ne sont pas venus me chercher et ne sont pas inquiets. Personne ne dit rien et Aran n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

* * *

Force, le gamin est aussi perspicace que son père, et le bougre n'a pas tort en plus, il a de l'instinct. Et un bon sens de l'observation pour son jeune âge. En effet, un coup d'oeil à nos alentours confirment ses dires. Je sais que Cin, son épouse et Aran gardent un œil sur nous, mais ils ne font pas mine de bouger pour s'interposer et éloigner le jeune fils du Manda'lor de moi. Il a une bonne perception de son entourage et de son environnement proche, déjà, observateur. Il a compris qu'Aran me surveillait en particulier, sans que personne ne le lui dise. Je l'observe avec surprise alors qu'il garde un immense sourire joyeux et fier de lui aussi. C'est bien le digne fils de son père, lui. J'avoue qu'il m'a bien eue, là, j'en reste bouche bée pendant tout le dessert alors qu'il éclate de rire, et insouciant tourne son attention vers Neth et Bardan, réclamant des câlins de leur part. Gênée et un peu prise de court, alors qu'il s'est brièvement retourné vers tonton Bardan et joue avec lui depuis quelques minutes, je décide troublée de me relever et quitter la table sans que personne ne voit, sauf Aran.

Problème. Pile au moment où j'ai commencé à m'éloigner de quelques mètres de la grande tablée – je ne suis pas à côté de l'entrée en plus – le petit Skirata s'en est rendu compte avant même son père. Sans plus attendre, il se détourne du jeu que Bardan était en train de lui montrer et se précipite en courant dans ma direction en m'appelant par mon prénom. C'est qu'il court vite en plus le bougre, même sur ses petites jambes d'enfant, car en deux minutes même pas il a gagné ma hauteur, et retient de sa petite main l'une des miennes. Ce qui me fait immédiatement me figer sur place et me retourner dans sa direction. Et j'ai l'impression de devenir la méchante sorcière des contes de fée si j'ose poursuivre mon intention. En effet, le petit bonhomme refuse de lâcher ma main et m'observe avec de grands yeux implorants de faon, tout en demandant d'une petite voix attristée :

* * *

- Lenia ! Tu t'en vas déjà ? Le repas n'est pas encore fini pourtant !

- Je n'ai plus très faim Len, et je ne suis pas sûre d'être de très bonne compagnie. Il n'est pas très sage que je m'attarde, je ne veux pas déranger les autres invités.

* * *

J'ai gardé – et inconsciemment retrouvé – une voix posée et chaleureuse à son égard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à être indifférente, insensible à son existence, il trouve toujours le moyen de passer outre mes barrières. Secouant avec vigueur sa tête à l'horizontale, il n'en démord pas pour autant et proteste sur le même timbre :

* * *

- Tu ne me dérange pas, moi ! Loin de là ! Tu dérange personne ! Je t'aime bien, moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois toute seule ! S'il te plaît reste encore un peu avec nous !

* * *

Ses mots me touchent bien entendu, je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre, et plus le temps passe plus je sens ma résolution fondre comme neige au soleil. Le petit Len est l'un des rares à m'être amical dans les lieux, du moins à le montrer clairement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il semble déjà si attaché à moi alors que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis une heure ou deux, cela dépasse mon esprit logique... mais ne laisse pas de marbre mon âme sensible. Son père ne souhaiterait pas je pense que son fils se rapproche autant de moi, alors je n'irais pas contre ses volontés. J'insiste toutefois avec douceur, et un léger sourire bien que mon regard doive trahir mes regrets de devoir agir ainsi, aussi sage que je le puisse :

* * *

- C'est très gentil à toi, Len, mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille et... je suis habituée à être seule. Bardan et Neth doivent te chercher, et tes parents risquent de s'inquiéter pour toi s'ils ne te voient plus, alors...

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas rester ? Et puis c'est triste d'être laissé tout seul ! Allez, Len', reste encore un peu avec nous. S'il te plaît !

* * *

Je m'étais agenouillée à sa hauteur durant toute cette petite discussion, et redressée à ces derniers mots, mais j'avoue ne plus trop savoir quoi faire face à ces propos. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'être méchante, je suis gentille, trop même selon certains, je n'aime pas devoir dire non devant des demandes aussi poliment demandées. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma présence dans le secteur semble autant lui tenir à cœur. Toute mon attention est focalisée sur le petit garçon qui m'observe avec de grands yeux bleus-vert attristés, une lueur implorante dans ses prunelles si innocentes. S'il s'est résigné à relâcher ma main, et a baissé le regard avec affliction pendant quelques secondes, Len le redresse bientôt et le plante à nouveau dans le mien, sans bouger d'un seul pas. Puis sans un mot il tend ses bras vers moi, dans un geste des plus clairs au monde. Il patiente ainsi, attendant ma réaction, mais je le sens empli d'espoir que j'accepte sa requête et que je revienne sur ma décision.

Pendant quelques secondes, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour être franche. Ma raison m'inviterait à refuser sa demande muette, mais mon cœur lui me pousse à ne pas repousser sa requête, et mon âme reste indécise entre ces deux mouvances. Je sais que si je refuse, ce serait plus prudent mais je risque de l'attrister grandement. Et je ne suis pas un monstre sans cœur, sous apparence humaine, pour souhaiter cette possibilité. Mais si j'accepte, ma porte de sortie sera fermée et je risque de m'attacher à lui, je me connais. Je me rappelle ma propre enfance et ma tristesse quand, les premiers jours à l'orphelinat, les adultes refusaient de me prendre dans leurs bras et me témoigner d'un peu d'affection. Que faire, donc ?

Un léger soupir m'échappe. Je me fustige en pensée de ma propre impuissance à rester distante pour son propre bien, mais très vite cette réflexion s'estompe sans laisser de traces. À nouveau je m'accroupis à sa hauteur, et je sens son regard si expressif se raviver à nouveau d'une lueur d'espoir croissant. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le plus prudent dans ma situation, mais soit, je ne peux pas rester insensible pour autant. C'est pourquoi, avec une lueur résignée mais amusée dans mon regard, je laisse un léger sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres et accepte son invitation, tendant les bras en retour dans sa direction, plus timidement que je ne l'aurais cru. Je lui laisse le choix de revenir sur son souhait, cela dit.

Mais le jeune garçon n'hésite pas bien longtemps à vrai dire. Juste le temps de m'observer d'un regard éclatant de joie et de me laisser voir un sourire-soleil sur ses lèvres, la mine de nouveau radieuse, et le voilà qui se rue vers moi et glisse ses petites mains autour de mon cou. Bien que je ne sois pas très habituée à ce genre de situation, je suppose qu'un instinct inné à celles de notre espèce me dicte quoi faire et je le sécurise dans mes bras en le portant alors que je regagne ma place à foulées rapides. Je sens le regard perçant de Cin posé sur moi, mais je m'en contrefiche alors que je m'assoie avec précaution à sa place, un Bardan diligent comme toujours écartant ma chaise pour me faciliter la tâche avec le petit dans mes bras.

Voilà, parents rassurés avec leur petit dans le champ de vision, surtout entourée que je suis par l'oncle et le grand-père du jeune garçon. Len prend bientôt place sur mes genoux, et reste ainsi sur presque la totalité de la soirée comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille s'il détourne un instant son attention. J'aurais sans doute surpris plus d'une personne de mes proches, amis et connaissances à me comporter aussi sagement. Mais les murailles de glace épaisses gelant et entourant mon cœur n'ont pas su résister à la joie de vivre et le besoin incessant d'affection du petit Len. Je suis méfiante et blessée, mais je ne suis pas de pierre. J'espère juste que ma gentillesse et mon grand cœur ne me tueront pas un jour...

* * *

**[…]**

* * *

Cela doit faire deux bonnes semaines maintenant que je suis « prisonnière » de la faction mandalorienne, autorisée à ma liberté au sein du vaisseau-mère à deux conditions : si le Manda'lor le permet, et sous l'étroite surveillance rapprochée d'Aran. Mais bon, si c'est pénible au possible les premiers jours, on s'y fait à la longue, Aran sait se montrer très discret tant que je n'ai aucun geste douteux, cela lui ôte toute justification pour pouvoir me tuer comme il le voudrait et me le répète si froidement tous les jours ou presque.

Suite à la stratégie à la limite du « fonce dedans » de Len, je n'ai pas eu de possibilité de me distancier. Le gamin, plus encore en l'absence de ses parents, mande souvent ma présence pour jouer avec lui ou simplement ma compagnie. Ce qui m'a permis, en l'absence régulière et prolongée de son Manda'lor de père en journée, de discuter davantage avec la mère de Len, apprenant à mieux la connaître elle aussi. Elle s'est montrée très curieuse à mon sujet, je n'en comprends pas les raisons mais je fais de mon mieux pour satisfaire cette dernière. J'ai découvert une mandalorienne très intéressante qui, en échange du récit de mes voyages et différentes missions, d'anecdotes de mon passé en ma dimension, s'est investie à approfondir mes connaissances de la cultures et des coutumes mandaloriennes, perfectionnant ma maîtrise de la langue au point que le mando'a me devienne aussi naturel et fluide que ma langue maternelle qu'est le basique intergalactique. Je suis, proprement, bilingue maintenant grâce à elle. L'échange culturel et d'expériences a d'autant été plus fructueux que j'ai découvert une aussi grande curieuse que moi, elle a deviné assez vite par mon attitude et mes connaissances que je n'étais pas une simple étrangère dans ma dimension. Je pense aussi que l'attitude de Len envers moi a grandement aidé en ce point.

Je me suis liée d'amitié avec elle, ne pensant même pas à ce qu'en dirait Cin, et grâce à sa présence et le soutien indirect de son fils, j'ai bien mieux vécu ma situation et mon isolement. À la fois je ne suis pas étonnée qu'elle soit devenue la compagne du Manda'lor et je suis honorée d'avoir fait sa connaissance, elle me surprend chaque jour. Au bout d'un moment, avec l'accord de son mari quand elle n'était pas là non plus, j'ai été assignée à la garde de Len sous la haute surveillance d'autres mandaloriens et celle perpétuelle d'Aran. Cela a un peu éteint mon mal du pays, sans diffuser mon besoin de rentrer chez moi. Aldrian sera surpris je pense de mes progrès fulgurants linguistiques et culturels, mais madame Greystone Skirata m'a aidée au point que je devienne vraiment à mi-chemin entre les deux cultures Jedi et mandalorienne, autant calée dans l'une que l'autre. Aldrian ne le souhaitait peut-être pas – je sais qu'il a eu quelques reproches concernant la formation de Johanna sur ce point et a veillé lors de la mienne à ne pas refaire la même « erreur » - mais cela m'a permis de passer le temps utilement, quand je ne méditais, ne réfléchissais ou ne m'exerçais pas à la Force.

J'ai continué à être étroitement surveillée, mais au fur et à mesure que je m'imprègne du contexte de cette dimension spatio-temporelle – en demandant à Bardan, Neth, l'épouse de Cin ou quelques autres mandaloriens baissant leur méfiance à mon égard – je comprends mieux leur vigilance et les précautions prises envers moi. Même avec leur neutralité revendiquée, je connais l'équivalent des services secrets Jedi, formés en des enclaves secrètes et séparées : les Jedi de l'Ombre. Je le sais comme une de mes amies, à mes quinze ans, a été envoyée là- bas. Cin en ancien Jedi doit le savoir aussi, donc je comprends cette méfiance. Quoi qu'ils en disent et réclament, les Jedi restent des alliés de la République, aussi critiquable soit-elle. Et de là, les alliés de leurs ennemis, et du coup, aussi leurs ennemis. Je veille à vraiment préserver ma neutralité mais je garde une oreille attentive et un esprit ouvert aux explications des uns et des autres. En confrontant et pesant leurs avis respectifs, je peux m'approcher d'une vision à peu près objective... au mieux, du moins. Je ne cherche qu'à comprendre et en cela, les mandaloriens sont plus francs et volontaires que les Jedi à m'expliquer la situation... aux seules exceptions de Cin et de quelques uns.

Histoire que je ne rouille pas trop, parce que c'est improductif au bout d'un moment de m'exercer seule au combat et prenant en pitié mon sort, l'épouse de Cin en de rares temps libres nous a dégagé quelques moments pour me tester, m'éprouver et me faire travailler en confrontations « amicales » à la sauce mandalorienne. Au fur et à mesure que je m'acclimatais aux mandaloriens et eux-mêmes s'habituaient à ma présence, certains guerriers et guerrières m'ont parfois proposé de me joindre à leurs entraînements. Je suppose aussi, au vu de mes affirmations, qu'ils étaient curieux de tester et de vérifier en direct mes dires, à savoir que j'ai été chez moi l'apprentie du double du Manda'lor.

Certes, il me reste encore des progrès et de l'expérience à obtenir à mains nues comme au duel des lames, mais ils n'ont pas été déçus. Je suis restée aussi humble que toujours concernant mes capacités et compétences, combattant à la loyale, mais j'ai veillé à faire honneur à l'enseignement reçu d'Aldrian en trois ans... qu'il soit strictement du combat Jedi ou de quelques compétences para-Jedi. Et oui, le petit bout de femme d'un mètre soixante-dix à peine sait correctement se défendre, même s'ils m'ont donné des difficultés eux-aussi, rompus aux combats qu'ils sont depuis leur jeunesse. J'ai eu pas mal de victoires que j'ai reçu avec modestie mais aussi des défaites que j'ai accepté avec humilité. Sympathique et exigeante remise-en-forme autant que ma santé me le permettait, en somme ! Autant lors des combats sans armes, que des duels de sabre-laser contre de solides lames en beskar...

Je ne pensais pas que la rumeur de mon bon niveau inattendu se serait répandue si vite, tout du moins qu'elle intéresserait nombre des oreilles du camp mandalorien. Et oui, la petite jeunette d'à peine la vingtaine se défend plutôt bien, même à la loyale sans user de la Force. Comme je fais face à de bons adversaires – parfois d'un niveau bien supérieur que moi en des disciplines dans lesquelles je n'excelle pas forcément comparé à mes pairs – même dans mes défaites j'apprends beaucoup, et je crois que je continue de gagner le respect de nombre d'entre eux au fur et à mesure. Même quand je perds, c'est rarement à plate couture, je donne du fil à retordre un petit moment, même à mes meilleurs adversaires. Je ne suis pas au pic de ma forme même si je la regagne à bon rythme.

J'ai appris des meilleurs, d'abord en étant confiée « aux bons soins » d'Aran plusieurs heures durant, puis en ferraillant avec Aldrian retenant de moins en moins ses coups directs comme fourrés. Sans oublier les cours supplémentaires avec l'autre Grand Maître de l'Ordre, impitoyable elle aussi bien que pédagogue et compréhensive, et de nombreux duels contre ou avec mes pairs, confrontée à des Sith parfois aussi. J'apprends de mes échecs autant si ce n'est plus que de mes réussites, je suis bonne joueuse même quand je perds. C'est d'Aldrian et de ce Grand Maître que je tiens les bases de ma manière de combattre à mains nues, et du premier les deux-tiers de mon style de combat avec un sabre-laser en main. Bref, après un duel amical à mains nues contre lequel j'ai fait face à un bon adversaire et que j'ai remporté de justesse – et avec un peu de souplesse et de rapidité aussi – je discutais en mando'a avec d'autres guerriers mandaloriens quand une voix grave et bien trop connue résonna dans le hall :

* * *

- Hé gamine, viens donc me montrer ce que tu vaux en combat singulier !

* * *

Tiens donc, qui est-ce qui vient pointer son nez ? Je jette un regard méfiant et perçant droit vers le propriétaire de cette voix qui s'avance avec calme et assurance vers le petit groupe dont je fais partie. Le « gamine » me fait froncer un peu les sourcils mais je ne dis rien sinon, gardant une façade calme. Ça tombe très bien, je crois que nous avons un score à régler. Messire le Manda'lor en personne qui souhaite consacrer un peu de temps à ma modeste personne ? C'est trop d'honneur pour moi. La Jedi en moi ne voudrait pas répondre à l'invitation – provocation habituelle, continuer de l'ignorer, mais mon code de l'honneur personnel veut soulever le défi qu'il me pose. Ah, on dirait que la fougue de la jeunesse me rattrape pour une fois. Alors qu'il me toise du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, et s'arrête juste devant moi pour se faire plus imposant, j'entends les murmures de la rumeur autour de nous. Cela dit, cela ne m'intimide pas pour un crédit galactique, alors je dresse la tête sans hésiter fixe mon regard droit dans le sien, dans le blanc même des yeux. Il ne me fait pas peur, je lui tiendrais donc tête. Faire mes preuves, hein ? Il s'attend sans doute à une victoire facile, mais je ne lui faciliterais pas la tâche. Mes bras croisés sur mon tee-shirt blanc, je vrille un regard étincelant de détermination et lui réplique d'une voix calme en mando'a :

* * *

- Quand tu veux, Manda'lor. Avec ou sans armes, peu m'importe.

* * *

Je m'attendais à me prendre potentiellement une raclée, il est resté très bon même sans son entraînement Jedi celui de mandalorien et chef de guerre lui suffit amplement. Il a été convenu de débuter par un combat à mains nues, histoire d'éviter la casse irrécupérable si jamais notre inimité réciproque venait à parasiter nos intentions et nos coups. Avec du recul, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée car peu s'en est fallu pour que moi-même je ne perde patience au vu de ce qu'il m'a fait subit jusque lors, et lui-même est parfois un peu border-line. Nous n'usons pas de la Force comme décidé, mais nous restons rapides et imprévisibles comme le vent, entre potentiels ancien professeur et ancienne élève. Chacun de ses coups sont rapides et précis, redoutablement puissant et je dois être totalement concentrée pour les esquiver ou parfois les parer de mes pieds et poings respectifs.

Au début, on se contrôle encore assez bien, mais au fur et à mesure le combat « amical » ne devient plus très amical et nous ne retenons presque plus nos coups respectifs. Je gronde sous le choc de certains coups et je réplique tout aussi sèchement, m'efforçant de ne pas chercher à retenir le courant plus violent qu'il semble être – mais aussi bien traître au vu de son expérience, je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau – pour le détourner, danser avec lui en un sens sans aller contre l'onde, la suivant tout en évitant son épicentre pour y échapper tôt ou tard et contre-carrer sans la moindre hésitation. J'ai bien moins de force physique pure que lui, mais je suis un peu plus rapide et je sais mettre à profit ma plus petite taille et ma souplesse. Je ne suis pas aussi endurante que lui, loin de là même si j'encaisse bien les chocs immédiats, je ne suis pas au sommet de ma forme et pas aussi calme que d'ordinaire, certes.

Cela dit, j'arrive à l'ennuyer un bon petit moment, même si je sens bien que ce n'est pas une bagarre que je gagnerais, je peux au moins donner tout ce que j'ai dans ce combat, qui ne sera pas suivi par un au sabre-laser, je ne suis pas en condition pour jouer avec le feu à ce point. Néanmoins, il a bien plus de mal que trois ans plus tôt, je lui grappille de précieuses minutes de résistance entêtée. Mais bon, un Manda'lor et ancien Chevalier, on peut dire que c'est en bataille et combat quasiment au niveau d'un Maître Jedi expérimenté sans la Force, alors je suis fichue d'avance. Un enchaînement que je ne peux pas prévoir, un blocage et une mise en déséquilibre. En quelques secondes, un genou à terre, je me retrouve les bras verrouillés dans une prise dans mon dos, si je fais le moindre mouvement je risque de briser mes épaules voire mes bras tout entiers. Et je sais reconnaître ma défaite avec modestie. C'est pourquoi je ne me débats pas, m'immobilise et me relâche, baissant ma tête pour reconnaître sa victoire et marquer ma reddition. L'idée initiale est de me tester et de m'exercer, pas de me blesser stupidement, Aldrian serait furieux dans le cas contraire.

Quand il me libère quand même, le gagnant a le droit à des applaudissements, et moi-même des encouragements sincères. Apparemment je ne me suis pas trop mal défendue en dépit de l'écart d'expérience et de niveau. Étirant mes épaules et mes articulations un peu endolories, j'incline brièvement ma tête en salut respectueux de vaincue et l'observe tranquillement, alors qu'il me fausse compagnie aussi brutalement qu'il n'est apparu sur ces derniers mots, de son ton grave, neutre et ennuyeusement distant :

* * *

- Tu te bats bien mais tu n'es pas encore une mandalorienne, jeune Lenia.

* * *

… D'accord. J'accepte avec modestie et sérénité le compliment que je perçois en dépit du timbre frigide de sa voix et de la neutralité totale de son expression, son manque d'expressivité autant faciale, physique, vocale que sur le plan de la Force. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux moi-même agacés et distants, prenant sur moi toutefois en reconnaissant les quelques points positifs de sa remarque pas trop désagréable. Oui, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas une mando contrairement au Aldrian que je connais, à Johanna ou toutes les personnes ici présente. Je suis une Jedi, jeune Jedi encore peu expérimentée de mon état, merci de me le rappeler. Je ne le suis pas encore et je ne le serais sans doute jamais, je le sais. Tiens, j'ai monté d'un niveau on dirait : j'ai au moins eu le droit à la joie de l'entendre utiliser mon prénom au lieu du tutoiement seul et impersonnel, ou du « gamine ». Génial.

* * *

**[…]**

* * *

Pourtant, l'instinct me soufflait déjà que ce petit répit entre les hostilités ne durerait pas longtemps. C'était dans la Force comme une éclaircie entre deux averses torrentielles, ou comme le calme avant une tempête dévastatrice en approche. Quand je méditais, je pressentais son approche, lente mais certaine, vers nous, comme de délicats remous qui annoncent l'approche d'un ras-de-marée terrifiant... et le dénouement de la situation. Je le sentais dans les fluctuations de la Force, sans avoir le don de Divination, que l'on glissait vers le dernier acte et je pressentais que j'aurais bientôt toutes les réponses à mes questions restantes, qu'elles me plaisent ou non au cœur de la tourmente. On ne pourrait pas y échapper, le mieux que nous pouvions faire était de nous y préparer de notre mieux pour être fin prêts à l'encaisser quand elle nous tomberait rudement dessus. Et si moi je le ressens en observant mon entourage, mon environnement et en écoutant la Force, je suis absolument certaine que Cin en est tout aussi conscient, depuis encore plus longtemps je pense.

Bien que j'essaye avec les membres du clan Skirata de rassurer Len, ce dernier est déjà très inquiet et ne cesse de poser des questions autour de lui. Il ne sait pas clairement ce qu'il se passe, mais perçoit l'atmosphère autour de lui et pressent quelque chose. Sa mère et moi – je crois avoir gagné le rang de « tata ou nounou » à la longue – essayons de l'apaiser de notre mieux, mais ce n'est pas simple du tout. Pour ma part, je me suis efforcée de me reposer et nourrir assez pour que mon corps guérisse un peu plus et se remette suffisamment pour endurer l'ouragan au besoin. Je suis neutre, mais je ne laisserais pas les « doubles » de mes proches, l'épouse de Cin et Len périr sans rien faire. La Jedi en moi reste totalement neutre, mais la jeune femme en moi a choisi de protéger ceux lui étant chers. Je combattrais à leurs côtés s'ils me le permettent – d'ailleurs même s'ils ne le veulent pas, je m'en fiche je ne suis pas sous l'autorité du Manda'lor – non contre la République mais pour assurer la défense de ceux qui m'importent. Je m'en fiche si cela ne plaît pas à Cin, c'est ma décision et il la respectera, je ne l'entendrais pas autrement. La tête de mule patentée est prête à se confronter à la tête butée de première en direct si je le juge nécessaire.

Je n'ai pas complètement pardonné au Manda'lor pour sa conduite et sa froideur envers moi, mais je le comprends un petit peu mieux et je fais des efforts autant pour le petit Len que sa respectable mère/épouse de Cin. Je ne lui adresse toujours pas la parole et refuse de lui parler sauf si je n'ai pas le choix, je l'évite autant que je le puisse et je fuis sa compagnie dès que je le peux. Je ne suis plus la douce, peu assurée et trop conciliante Padawan de mes seize ans. Je suis une Chevalier de dix neuf ans, qui revient de loin et assume son tempérament, comptant se faire entendre et respecter un tant soit peu. La balle reste dans son camp, mais ce ne sera pas moi qui tendra la main de réconciliation cette fois.

Alors que la tempête était imminente et que déjà les combats avaient commencé, le Manda'lor a refusé obstinément mon assistance, me laissant des plus agacées au monde. Mais j'ai pris sur moi, je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il a une « Jedi indépendante » dans son camp, disposée à l'aider s'il présente ses excuses ou au moins daigne s'expliquer un peu, à lui de voir s'il veut se compliquer la tâche ou recevoir un coup de pouce. Mais après tout, je ne suis pas le Manda'lor, moi. C'est à lui de voir et de décider. Je veillerais sur Len en attendant la fin des combats et le retour de ses parents, de Bardan et/ou de Neth. Juste au cas où des « invités non désirés » se pointeraient dans le secteur pour attenter aux jours du garçon. Avec en plus Prudii et Aran dans le coin, je leur déconseille de faire cette audace. Ils se confronteront aussi à une Jedi qui leur bottera les fesses comme il se doit, et n'hésitera aucunement à le faire. Je n'ai pas demandé l'avis de Cin là-dessus.

C'est pourquoi j'attends dans mes « quartiers » alors que Aran et Prudii ont été assignés à la sécurité du petit Len. Soit le Manda'lor me fait enfin confiance, mais je doute que ce soit le cas, soit la vie de son fils importe plus que sa vieille méfiance antipathique envers moi, auquel cas j'approuve complètement la décision. Je n'ai demandé la permission de personne et ai revêtu sans plus attendre mon armure intégrale, l'ajustant avec minutie après l'avoir inspectée en détail. Elle n'est pas dans le meilleur des états, mais elle tiendra le coup... je pense. Je n'ai rien d'autre de toute façon sinon mon arsenal, mon sabre-laser et la Force, alors je ferais avec. Résolue, je glisse mes mains dans les gants noirs, chausse mes bottes en plastacier comme le reste de mon armure, et garde mon casque sous le coude. J'attends, je ne peux rien faire d'autre de toute façon. Je médite, d'ailleurs, pour me concentrer.

La Force finit par me donner raison alors que les alarmes hurlent dans cette partie du vaisseau-amiral, indiquant que les ennemis se rapprochent dangereusement de cette zone plus sécurisée. Dans les secondes qui suivent, les portes qui sifflent brutalement me font ouvrir les yeux, totalement sereine et l'esprit posé et déterminé. Un Aran empressé fait son apparition au sein de la confusion qui commence à affecter ces lieux et m'informe sans préambule :

* * *

- Je te tuerais gamine, mais plus tard. Le Mandalore m'ordonne de te conduire auprès de lui. Le vaisseau-amiral est attaqué par les républicains et ton assistance lui serait utile.

- Ah, ce _cher_ Cin se décide enfin à accepter un peu d'aide. Il a de la chance que je ne sois pas rancunière, mais soit. Je vais lui filer un coup de main. Guide-moi donc jusqu'à lui, Aran, je suis en tenue.

* * *

En effet, le Mandalore a accepté plus tôt de me rendre mon sabre-laser et toutes les armes qu'il m'avait confisquée, les deux dagues de combat ainsi que mon pistolet-blaster léger de modèle DL-22. Tranquillement, je me redresse et me retrouve bientôt sur mes pieds, étirant rapidement mon dos et faisant craquer les jointures de mes doigts. Un peu d'action utile, ça m'arrange. Cin ne me refusera pas une rapide entrevue outre son briefing je pense, à moi la « pas encore mando ». Bon, pas de temps à perdre, et un message à passer.

Mon armure a été agrémentée au passage de quelques addendas de protection en beskar, apparemment le Mandalore n'a pas vu d'un bon œil ma « vulgaire » armure en plastacier, usée qui plus est. Donc il a ordonné, pour que je ne sois pas tuée trop rapidement et soit un tant soit peu efficace, que je porte ces protections supplémentaires, surtout en des zones clés de mon armure intégrale. Quelques jours plus tôt, cela m'aurait mise hors de moi. Maintenant, à force de converser et partager avec ses guerriers et guerrières, passer du temps avec son épouse et veiller sur son fils, j'ai compris certaines choses qui laissent un sourire aigre-doux sur mes lèvres, chaleureux-ironique tout à la fois.

Sa femme m'a laissé comprendre une fois qu'il ne m'a pas assignée à Aran seulement pour vérifier que je ne suis pas une menace en surveillant mes faits et gestes. C'est la raison officielle du Manda'lor, ça. Officieusement, j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était surtout pour assurer ma protection et s'assurer qu'il ne m'arrive rien. En même temps, _je _suis morte donc c'est normal. Enfin, mon alter-ego comme j'ai compris rapidement. Nous avons chacun notre fichue force de caractère réciproque, certes, mais mine de rien nous tenons à l'autre... une amitié indicible et impensable. Des « meilleurs ennemis », donc, en un sens...

* * *

- Salutations, Manda'lor. Aran m'a dit que tu souhaitais mon aide, soit. Mais d'abord, j'ai un message que les Jedi m'ont demandé de te transmettre. Ils souhaiteraient que les mandaloriens cessent leur conquête galactique, car cela met en péril la sécurité de la galaxie. Je vais être franche avec toi. Je veux rester neutre mais en sachant ce qu'il se passe. Je veux comprendre. Je veux avoir confiance en toi Cin, mais pour fonctionner cette confiance doit être réciproque. Alors cessons de tourner autour du pot et parlons franchement : qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les républicains ?

* * *

Un profond soupir échappe aux lèvres de cet homme si sûr et si distant, quand il n'est pas avec sa famille. En ce trop bref instant, j'ai presque l'impression de deviner l'ombre de mon vieil ami quelque part dans le corps du Manda'lor, alors que je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Je ne plaisante plus, je veux les réponses à mes questions, c'est la seule condition que je pose pour accepter de lui prêter main-forte. Je l'aurais volontiers fait... avant. Il n'est pas Aldrian, il n'est plus le Cin que j'ai connu, sans être totalement étranger. Je ne lui tourne pas le dos, je veux juste qu'il cesse de me prendre pour une idiote et qu'il me prenne au sérieux au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps. Il sort un holo-projecteur qu'il me montre en reprenant :

* * *

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes avec les forces républicaines... seulement avec leur leader actuel.

* * *

Et sous mes yeux ronds d'étonnement sans pareil, une holovidéo affiche la silhouette d'un humain sous la tunique d'un Chancelier. Je connais ce type, ce Sith vicieux et accompli qui se cache derrière cet apparat de chef d'état républicain. Nous partageons des traits similaires au niveau du visage, presque les mêmes cheveux raides et bruns – les miens plus sombres que les siens – et surtout la même paire originelle d'yeux bleus profonds. Force... je reste de longues minutes interdites, fixée devant cette apparition inattendue. Mon mauvais pressentiment grandit alors que je commence à voir les premiers traits de la raison pour laquelle je me trouve ici. Je sais que la Force fait toujours se rencontrer ceux qui devaient se connaître. Que ce soit en bien comme le lien entre Cin/Aldrian et moi, ou mal entre celui qui m'enchaîne à Alvis et aux tragédies sanglantes de notre passé. Ma voix se fait subitement glaciale, grondante et sifflante, ce qui semble surprendre le mandalorien Jedi :

* * *

- Alvis... !

- Tu le connais, gamine ?

- Malheureusement. Alvis Séry. Comme son nom l'indique, l'imbécile qui me sert de frère de sang. Ma némésis et pire ennemi. Cet... assassin de sang froid m'a rendue orpheline, si tu veux savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fichu cette pourriture d'_ordinii_ ?

* * *

Je jette un regard déterminé vers Cin, demandant immédiatement des explications au vu de la tournure inattendue et sinistre de la situation. Quand Alvis est dans le coin, attendez-vous au pire, il est jeune mais sournois là où moi je suis futée. Sans pitié et corrompu jusqu'à la moelle. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, me rappelant les voix de Bardan et Neth évoquant _ma_ mort en cet espace-temps sans que je ne puisse rentrer, en sauvant je ne sais comment la vie de Cin, ni en quelles circonstances. Il est capital que je sache maintenant, si je veux pouvoir comprendre et de là aider. Cette vieille _querelle_ fratricide a quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire, je le crains.

D'autant plus si Alvis est concerné dans l'intrigue, le Manda'lor peut compter sur mon assistance sans hésitation, mais il est temps de se parler. Et à cœur ouvert cette fois, bas les masques et qu'elles filent au loin, nos rancoeurs respectives. Injustifiées sans doute, infondées, mais je ne peux pas le comprendre sans des explications en règle, je ne suis pas la Force. Et cette fois, devant la nécessité et le temps qui presse, il accepte aussi d'enterrer la hache de la guerre – temporairement peut-être, je ne l'espère pas ça me lasse personnellement – d'un signe de tête approbatif que je comprends sans besoin de mots. Et quand, au bout de quelques minutes, il prend la parole d'une voix grave et curieusement troublée au fin fond, outre un regard bleu-vert d'où je devine l'écho d'un tourment, je l'écoute avec la plus grande attention me conter ce qu'il s'est passé. Où la mésaventure accidentelle a viré en drame tragique...


	6. Chap 5 - Révélations et Union des forces

**Partie 5 : Révélations et union des forces**

* * *

_- On dirait que c'est l'heure pour moi de repartir. Il ne faudrait quand même pas que je rate la seule navette vers le futur. Maître Greystone doit m'attendre, et votre clan vous aussi, Cin. Il est temps que nous reprenions nos routes respectives, chacun de notre côté._

* * *

_Mon sourire est aussi délicat que sincère à son égard, et bien que je déteste les adieux, ou même là les au-revoir, je fais des efforts pour que rien n'en paraisse. Je sais que nous nous reverrons, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'hésite à vrai dire. Ma réserve et ma timidité me paralysent. J'hésite. Inspirant sans bruit, je finis par trancher. Je me mords la lèvre, nerveuse. Le visage impassible et le regard légèrement baissé, je le regarde. Je sens bien qu'il m'observe avec attention, et doit se demander ce que j'ai derrière la tête. _

_Il commençait à s'éloigner, mais il a du m'entendre me rapprocher, comme il s'est arrêté et me regarde d'un air intrigué. Je me fige devant lui, un léger sourire sincère et timide aux lèvres, un peu incertain aussi. Je l'observe avec attention, et pour une fois dans les yeux, comme pour silencieusement lui demander « Je peux ? ». Ne voyant rien allant dans le sens contraire, même s'il n'a sans doute aucune idée de ce que je veux faire, je m'avance. Et en dépit de tout ce que je vous ai déjà dit concernant mon extrême réserve et du fait que je n'aime pas trop le contact physique… je l'enlace. Aussi légèrement et brièvement que la brise. Mais comme une de ces esquisses éphémères, très vite je me recule, gênée._

* * *

_- Prenez soin de vous, surtout ! Et vous devriez laisser parler les mauvaises langues, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Vous savez ce que vous valez, c'est l'essentiel, non ? Sur ceci, je ne prendrais pas plus de votre précieux temps. Au revoir, Cin, je l'espère bien en tout cas !_

* * *

_Souriante, j'incline une dernière fois ma tête avec respect. Je songe à me distancier, mais à peine je commence à faire volte-face qu'une main vient me rattraper par le bras. Pas d'une manière brutale cela dit, mais avec gentillesse. Je me tourne vers lui. Après qu'il ait relâché mon bras, ses bras m'entourent et je me retrouve serrée contre le torse de quelqu'un. _

_Il me retourne le geste. Prise de court quelques secondes, puis je me détends et relaxe après. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par rompre l'étreinte de même que je me recule d'un pas ou deux, l'observant avec attention mais un regard vif et lumineux. Un autre geste affectueux de sa part me surprend, il ébouriffe mes cheveux. Me recoiffant de mon mieux après, un peu gênée._

* * *

_- Fais attention à toi aussi._

* * *

_Sans un mot, je lui offre un franc sourire et approuve d'un signe de tête, avant de m'éloigner. Je dois rentrer chez moi maintenant. L'heure est venue..._

* * *

**[…]**

* * *

C'était alors qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner, pour reprendre chacun leurs routes respectives avec des cœurs plus légers, elle s'était subitement figée sur place. La Force vibrait d'un sourd avertissement, auquel les deux Jedi n'étaient pas insensibles sans pouvoir pour autant en définir clairement la nature du danger. Son regard bleuté s'était fixé dans une direction, puis elle avait rebroussé chemin sans la moindre raison apparente, revenant vers lui avec une lueur paniquée dans son regard si expressif. C'était alors là qu'elles avaient surgies, de nombreuses ombres armés de lames-laser d'un rouge crépitant du feu de la destruction. Les deux lames vertes s'étaient allumées en réponse, comme elle revenait lui prêter main forte devant un flagrant cas de désavantage numérique, à deux contre six. Unissant leurs efforts, ils étaient parvenu à en mettre un à terre, et n'en restaient plus que trois. C'était là qu'était survenu l'évènement qui avait changé ces au-revoir en tragédie.

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas vu le coup venir, son présent adversaire s'efforçant d'occuper toute son attention, mais elle oui. Elle l'avait vu, et avant que nul ne puisse réagir, repoussant son actuel adversaire d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, elle s'était ruée dans sa direction, un cri silencieux aux lèvres mais une expression résolue au visage. Et avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quelque chose, elle s'était interposée entre la menace et lui, s'immisçant dans la maigre distante restante, à la vitesse d'une rafale en furie, entre la lame rouge et lui. Sans voir le temps elle-même de parer de son propre sabre-laser le coup mortel, elle avait fait, sans demander son avis ou l'avertir de ses intentions, barrière de son propre corps. Le temps sembla ralentir, alors qu'elle s'affaissait sans un bruit au sol sous ses propres yeux, tombant à genoux, puis sur son flanc, le sabre-laser vert inactif chutant dans un son sourd au sol. Furieux, il n'avait pas plus réfléchi et mit fin aux jours de celui lui faisant face, sans plus attendre repoussant les autres agresseurs, assaillant celui qui avait porté le coup fatal.

Tandis que le jeune Chevalier Jedi combattait avec énergie le reste des opposants, un autre guerrier mandalorien qui avait vu la scène de loin s'était approché à grandes foulées du lieu des hostilités, suivi comme de son ombre par un droïde de combat mandalorien bien connu. Sans perdre plus de temps, alors qu'Aran tenait en respect et à distance les adversaires restants à l'aide de ses fusils-blaster ou autres armes en beskar, Neth Skirata s'était approché de la petite silhouette, si jeune, chue au sol. Nul besoin d'être spécialiste en guérison pour que le vétéran guerrier devine que la blessure était mauvaise, voire même serait inévitablement fatale, comme le coup avait atteint l'une des artères principales proches du cœur. La blessure ne saignait pas, déjà cautérisée par la lame-laser, mais les dégâts internes étaient réels. Sans attendre, il prit la jeune fille inconsciente dans ses bras, et se replia avec elle vers le campement, couvert par Aran, le temps était compté. Peut-être qu'ils ne pourraient sauver sa vie au final, que le combat contre la mort était perdu d'avance dans ce cas, mais peut-être aussi apaiser quelque peu ses souffrances et lui gagner quelques heures, ou même minutes au pire, de vie. Posant un dernier regard sur elle, il hâta l'allure.

Peu après, une fois les assaillants… mis définitivement hors d'état de nuire, le silence pesait dans l'une des salles du campement du clan Skirata. Sur un lit, une silhouette de jeune fille reposait, inerte, des bandages recouvrant sa mortelle blessure alors que ses yeux restaient encore clos, et sa respiration toujours un peu plus, de manière infime, discrète. Sans ces bandages recouvrant son torse et sa poitrine perforés, on aurait pu croire qu'elle ne faisait que dormir. Auprès d'elle, assis sur une chaise, la grande silhouette de Cin l'observait sans mot dire avec attention, en apparence totalement calme et auréolé d'un sang-froid irréprochable, et était resté à son chevet lors de la longue heure qui venait de s'écouler depuis que l'embuscade avait été repoussée et ses agresseurs… bien retournés ad patres. Un deuxième mandalorien, plus âgé, était resté debout aux côtés du plus jeune, et posa une main sur l'épaule du Jedi aux cheveux d'une blancheur immaculée, lui disant simplement :

* * *

- Je serais à côté, si tu as besoin de moi.

* * *

Sans attendre de réponse, autre qu'un bref et imperceptible signe de tête de son interlocuteur, il ôta sa main de l'épaule de son fils et se recula. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme aux heures comptées, Neth Skirata s'éloigna ensuite vers la porte d'entrée sans plus de cérémonie. Il venait tout juste de l'ouvrir quand un jeune homme des plus inquiets essayait avec désespoir d'entrer, depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle de l'incident. Il était visiblement au bord des larmes bien qu'il les contenait, et Neth allait le retenir quand une douce, posée voix féminine bien que faible invita Bardan à entrer dans la pièce. Sans attendre d'autre autorisation, le jeune homme concerné se faufila un chemin jusqu'au lit de la jeune femme agonisante. Cette dernière, bien qu'un peu pâle, s'efforçait de garder un visage calme et serein, venant d'ouvrir ses paupières alors qu'elle tourna un peu sa tête dans la direction des trois mandaloriens. Ses iris bleutés étaient moins vifs qu'à l'ordinaire, bien que toujours attentifs à leur entourage, observateurs et tentant de se montrer rassurants en écoutant le jeune garçon très inquiet lui demander après s'être précipité à son chevet :

* * *

- Lenia ! Tu vas bien ? Tu vas t'en sortir, pas vrai ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?

* * *

Une petite minute s'écoula alors qu'elle semblait l'observer avec grande attention, et réfléchir à sa réponse. Autour d'eux, l'atmosphère était grave et pesante, ce que semblait pouvoir ressentir le jeune homme. La jeune fille porta son regard fatigué et plus terne sur ses alentours, observant chaque visage en présente. Puis, un sourire fleurit, délicat et fragile comme les pétales du coquelicot sur ses lèvres, et sa voix douce, si faible vint lui répondre :

* * *

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bardan. C'est gentil à toi. Si tu veux, tu peux aller me préparer quelque chose. Un… un chocolat chaud par exemple, ça me ferait plaisir.

* * *

Semblant avoir compris le message silencieux derrière cette requête, Neth Skirata emmena avec lui le jeune Bardan déjà un petit peu plus rassuré et content de pouvoir se rendre utile pour elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. Faisant passer le jeune homme devant lui, il quitta à son tour la pièce et referma en silence la porte derrière lui, ne laissant que la jeune fille au couchant de ses trop jeunes jours et un Chevalier Jedi encore muet à son chevet dans la luminosité claire-obscure de la pièce, le silence s'imposant temporairement. La jeune Jedi ne faisait pas mine de dire quelque chose, observant seulement dans le mutisme le plus complet le jeune guerrier mandalorien. Elle semblait attendre, plutôt, calme, que quelque chose survienne, quelque chose de la part de celui étant à son chevet. Seuls quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant que Cin ne reporte un regard bleu-vert blessé sur la jeune fille, et ne perde le contrôle alors que, tout en se levant brusquement, il s'écriait d'une voix forte mais contrôlée, conscient que Bardan n'était pas bien loin de là non plus :

* * *

- Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un d'autre meure pour moi ! Je ne vaux pas la peine que l'on donne sa vie pour moi… !

* * *

Dardant un vif et inhabituellement très expressif regard sur elle, sa voix s'éteignit sur ces derniers mots, comme s'ils s'étouffaient sur eux-mêmes à peine émergés de sa gorge, et il baissa avec impuissance son regard. Même si elle était assurément consciente qu'elle ne survivrait pas la fin de la journée, sa jeune interlocutrice semblait en apparence d'un calme résolu à tout épreuve, bien que son regard d'un bleu profond reflétait de lourds regrets qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas comprendre. Un faible mais doux sourire se tissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle ne le perdait pas des yeux, et lentement, faisait fi de la douleur occasionnée, elle déplaça avec une pesante lenteur son bras le plus proche jusqu'à ce que l'une de ses mains puisse se poser avec délicatesse sur l'avant-bras du Chevalier Jedi, cherchant sans doute à se montrer apaisante autant qu'à attirer son attention. Une fois qu'il eut reposé son regard sur elle, sans rien perdre de son sourire, elle secoua brièvement, mais fermement, sa tête pour nier ses propos. Puis, avant qu'il ne poursuivre, reprit de sa voix posée et fébrile :

* * *

- Ce n'est pas vrai, vous en valez… largement la peine. Je… ne me pardonnerais jamais de vous laisser… mourir sous mes yeux. Pas si je peux… y faire quelque chose. Je ne le pouvais pas… je tiens à vous. Ma vie… importe moins que la vôtre, Cin. Beaucoup de gens… comptent… et compteront… sur vous et pour vous…

* * *

Ses yeux fiévreux s'attardèrent un temps sur un point invisible aux autres, avant de se reposer dans les siens, sa fébrile prise sur son avant-bras se resserrant de manière imperceptible avant de se relâcher avec douceur, comme elle reprit une fois encore :

* * *

- Et je préfère mourir... seule ici… que de voir… les vôtres attristés de vous perdre. De toute façon… à cause de moi… mon temps va disparaître, alors… si je ne peux pas… rentrer … je peux au moins… payer… la dette de vie que je vous dois.

* * *

Il la laissa finir ses propos, se retenant de répondre immédiatement sachant qu'elle essayait de s'exprimer tant bien que mal, surtout que ses heures étaient comptées et que chaque minute était précieuse. Néanmoins, quand elle eut ainsi fait, il répliqua aussitôt :

* * *

- Tu aurais pu vivre, et être heureuse, toi aussi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a une dette envers moi, mais le contraire !

* * *

Si elle semblait demeurer sur ses positions dans le premier temps de sa réponse, elle sembla néanmoins assez confuse concernant la fin de son propos, et ne répondit donc pas de suite, l'observant avec une lueur intriguée dans son regard bleuté, miroir vivant de ses émotions soigneusement refoulées par son visage, et bridées par la discipline Jedi. Il ne tarda pas non plus à lui répondre, concernant le deuxième point qu'elle avait évoqué :

* * *

- À cette époque comme dans le futur, peu importe les circonstances et le temps passé ensemble, tu as changé ma vie. Tu n'as pas à rougir de tes actions, et tu mérites très certainement plus d'être une Jedi que moi.

* * *

C'est alors que la main du guerrier Jedi et mandalorien vint saisir la poignée de son sabre-laser, qui prit rapidement vie entre ses doigts et laissa siffler dans l'existence, qui illumina de sa lumière l'espace tamisé de la pièce. Alors que la jeune Lenia l'observait sans mot dire, mais visiblement très intriguée de son geste soudain, se demandant sans doute en quelle raison il venait de l'activer. Sa surprise ne fit qu'encore grandir alors qu'il coupa sa tresse de Padawan de la lame-laser d'un vert de vie, alors qu'il reprenait d'une voix grave :

* * *

- Si je dois devenir Grand Maître un jour, alors autant profiter de ce pouvoir maintenant. Tes actions exceptionnelles méritent que le rang de Chevalier te soit accordé, Lenia Séry.

* * *

La jeune fille restait visiblement très surprise, mais un sourire parvint à se faufiler sur ses lèvres, et allait répliquer quelque chose alors qu'il avait remis à sa ceinture l'arme Jedi désactivée quand un léger cri de souffrance échappa à ses lèvres vigilantes, son corps parcouru de légers tremblements. Une lueur empreinte de peur erra dans son regard, mais elle prit sur elle pour ne pas l'exprimer ainsi que sa douleur. Une nouvelle vague de douleur, plus intense, la cloua dans son lit alors qu'elle se mordait visiblement les lèvres pour ne pas émettre la moindre plainte de souffrance, digne jusqu'au bout. Le masque de Jedi s'effrita alors que la nuit se rapprochait pour elle, laissant paraître derrière le faciès de l'Apprentie Jedi le visage apeuré d'une toute jeune fille d'à peine seize années de vie qui voyait littéralement la mort en face, soufflant alors, affligée :

* * *

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir... le revoir. Ne pas mourir seule… d'une certaine façon… même si… je ne regrette rien. Aurais-je pu… retourner en arrière… mon choix… aurait été le même. Et cela même… si j'ai peur… de ce qui m'attends… la mort…

* * *

Cin prit la main de la jeune femme aux dernières minutes de son agonie en entendant ces faibles mots, alors qu'elle essayait de rester forte jusqu'au bout tout en étant, paradoxalement, franchement paniquée et effrayée, et tiraillée entre ces deux ressentis contradictoires. D' une voix grave et douce, il répondit alors pour la rassurer et lui confia :

* * *

- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Ce n'est pas vraiment la fin, mais justement le commencement d'autre chose. J'ai cru voir ma défunte Maître une fois, en tant que fantôme, et je crois que les Jedi ne meurent pas vraiment.

* * *

Le sentiment de peur de la jeune fille s'estompa alors qu'elle semblait écouter chacun de ses mots, s'obliger à ne rien perdre des précieux et déjà rares moments de vie qu'il lui restait. Sans doute il lui restait beaucoup de choses qu'elle aurait aimé dire, mais le temps les rappelait à l'ordre et elle n'était plus en état de le faire. Faute de mots, elle usa de gestes infimes et de son regard pour lui exprimer sa reconnaissance, déjà plus apaisée. Serrant un peu, presque imperceptiblement, sa main de ses doigts de plus en plus faibles à chaque minute s'écoulant, elle finit par fermer les yeux pour de bon sur ce monde, alors que son corps se crispa une ultime fois, avant de se détendre et rester inerte à jamais. Parallèlement, sa bien jeune présence dans la Force déclina jusqu'à totalement s'éclipser. La Jedi, égarée dans le temps, Lenia Séry venait de rejoindre la Force dans un dernier soupir.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, aux derniers feux du jours, ce fut une atmosphère funeste qui remplissait le clan Skirata alors que des funérailles avaient lieu aux périphéries du campement. Un peu en retrait, un jeune Bardan en larmes pleurait en silence, Neth essayant de le réconforter tout en gardant un regard grave et compréhensif vers le bûcher qui prendrait bientôt feu, et laisserait les flammes recouvrir le corps de la brave et loyale jeune Jedi qui avait donné sa vie pour protéger celle de l'uns des leurs. Qui, en dépit de tout ce qui était advenu ces trois derniers jours, avait choisi de se sacrifier à la place de celui qui aurait été, peut-être, un jour son Maître, enseignant, second père, mentor tout à la fois. Le même avec qui, déjà en cette époque, elle avait noué un étrange mais réel début d'amitié. Cin, ayant revêtu les robes traditionnelles Jedi en cette occasion pour l'honorer, tenait dans sa main le flambeau crépitant qui embraserait ce reposoir mortuaire. Neth n'intervint pas, ni personne, lui laissant le temps nécessaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cercueil de bois fut étreint par les flammes, puis les cendres emportées par la brise d'une tombée de nuit…

Peu après les sombres évènements ayant conduit à cette tragédie, Cin se prépara à quitter temporairement le sol de Mandalore. Le guerrier aux cheveux d'un blanc immaculé avait endossé sa sombre armure mandalorienne en beskar, noire striée de quelques traits d'un jaune doré, et par-dessus avait revêtu un long manteau brun traditionnel Jedi de bure. Quand le jeune Bardan essaya de le suivre, puis lui demanda où est-ce qu'il allait, Cin lui avait alors répondu, d'une manière très simple, ces quelques mots d'une voix grave :

* * *

- Je dois suivre le chemin que la Force a tracé pour moi.

* * *

Alors qu'il grimpait ensuite à bord du Firebird, ses inséparables et éternels compagnons droïdes Aran et Prudii, déjà présents dans le vaisseau de sa défunte Maître, nul ne put remarquer sous le voile du long et épais manteau de voyage Jedi la présence d'un deuxième sabre-laser à sa ceinture, à côté du sien. Une arme Jedi au manche droit, au design voisin et différent du sien, mais plus adapté pour l'usage d'une main féminine humaine…

* * *

**[…]**

* * *

… Sans mot. Je suis restée sans mot, sincèrement choquée de ce qu'il venait autant de me révéler par l'image projetée du holo-enregistreur que ce qu'il venait de me raconter. C'était la dernière pièce manquante de ce complexe puzzle, et elle complexifie plus encore, même une fois complété pour de bon. Mon regard oscille entre le sien serti d'une rare lueur émotive, enfin rare pour ces derniers jours en sa compagnie, et la projection envers qui dur se fait mon regard d'un bleu profond. Je me rappelle alors sa demande inhabituelle d'aide. Je sais qu'il n'est pas Aldrian, mais après ce que je viens d'apprendre et d'entendre, je serais plus qu'enchantée de retourner le turbo-lift en son sens pour une fois. Et très motivée d'en découdre enfin d'avec mon 'très cher frère' qui mérite bien de se prendre une bonne correction dans le derrière, ou un sabre-laser à travers le corps, je dois l'admettre. En guise de réponse, je joins mes mains, et craque légèrement les jointures, avant de confirmer ma décision d'un regard déterminé dans le sien, et d'une voix assurée bien que toujours posée :

* * *

- Vous avez demandé mon aide, vous l'aurez. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Cin.

* * *

Et même après, alors qu'un Clyde – dont je viens de rencontrer l'alter-égo – essaye de me séduire une fois de plus, une part de mon esprit reste préoccupée par ce que m'a dévoilé Cin. Je sens le fardeau des conséquences d'un tel récit peser sur ma conscience, alors que ce n'est que là que je réalise pleinement les contrecoups secondaires potentiels selon telle ou telle décision. En soit, j'approuve ce qu'elle a fait, j'en aurais fait assurément de même à sa place, je peux comprendre et compatir au sens fort du terme. Mais quelque part dans un coin de ma tête, alors que Bardan et Clyde se chamaille de manière plus ou moins subtiles – pour un guerrier mandalorien et un contrebandier en tout cas - , une petite voix cruelle me rappelle à ma culpabilité, et hésiter encore quant à la conduite la plus sage à adopter concernant les liens d'avec mes proches. Je sais que m'éloigner d'eux ne ferait que les blesser injustement, mais je m'inquiète en silence pour eux à la lumière de tout ceci…

Mais bientôt je suis rappelée à la réalité des choses alors que le Manda'lor rejoint ma position, équipé de sa beskar'gam intégrale et sabre-laser inactif en main, gagnant ma hauteur. Sans un mot de plus, je me focalise sur le présent de l'instant et remet mon casque sur ma tête, complétant ainsi ma propre armure de combat intégrale, mais en duracier elle. Bien que Cin ait insisté, un peu plus tôt, pour que j'accepte de la compléter avec des renforcements additionnels en beskar après l'avoir observée avec attention. Officiellement, pour éviter que je me fasse tuer trop vite et que je puisse l'assister efficacement. Officieusement, comme j'ai fini par le comprendre concernant l'assignation d'Aran les autres jours à ma « surveillance rapprochée »… pour me protéger. Manda'lor, certes, mais Cin. Une fois que tout est bien installé, je me tourne vers lui et l'observe à travers ma visière aussi noire-grisée que les parts originelles de mon armure. Puis j'approuve d'un bref signe de tête, et sur ce signal muet et gestuel, portés par le vent de la Force, nous nous précipitons dans la mêlée de cet horrible champ de bataille qui prend alors place non loin de là, les lames respectivement viridiane et d'un vert émeraude venant alors illuminer la zone de combat…


	7. Chap 6 - Chant du cygne et Adieux

**Partie 6 : Au cœur du conflit. Chant du cygne et temps des adieux**

* * *

Je ne saurais trop vous résumer le début de cette terrible bataille pour laquelle Cin m'a délivrée et a requis ma présence et mon assistance. C'était assez confus, et nous étions bien occupés, bel euphémisme que je vous fais là j'en suis consciente. Je me rappelle que les forces étaient assez également réparties, comme les Jedi sont venus – de manière très inattendue – nous prêter main forte pour mettre à terre le Chancelier et traître Sith qui corrompait la République. Enfin, ça c'était après que j'ai enjoint le Manda'lor de clarifier la situation au Conseil Jedi, par holoconférence. Bon, je ne lui ai guère laissé le choix, soit il le faisait, soit c'était moi qui m'en occupait.

En ajoutant que s'il le faisait, je pensais que les Jedi seraient sans doute plus disposés à en discuter et négocier, apprécieraient sans doute le geste. Pour être honnête, je sens que l'alliance ne sera que très temporaire, mais au moins elle est là pour cette bataille décisive. J'aurais cru que j'aurais eu plus de mal que cela à me « réajuster » au style de combat de Cin, mais curieusement il reste quand même assez voisin de celui d'Aldrian. Bien que moins technique et travaillé, et un peu plus… direct nous dirons. Et comme je connais sur le bout des doigts celui de mon mentor, à force de m'entraînement avec et contre lui, et de l'assister en mission, ça n'a pas été trop ardu de se remettre dans le bain. Cela même avec mon état physique pas encore tout à fait rétabli de mes rudes conditions de vie de pendant deux ans, mais au moins je tiens décemment la route. L'effet était… assez saisissant pour les ennemis. Ah ça, ils ont été assez surpris !

Imaginez deux guerriers en armure intégrale, le premier noire striée de rares lignes jaunes-dorées, et la deuxième d'un noir-grisé, qui brandissent et font des ravages de leurs sabres-laser vert et viridian, en presque parfaite synchronisation, et en tout cas en très bonne coopération. Assurément chez les ennemis, ça a eu son petit effet de surprise, les Sith et républicains manipulés ne s'attendaient pas à avoir une « complice » à compter en plus dans le calcul. Outre l'intervention des plus inattendues de quelques Jedi ici et là déployés à notre aide. Et je me suis fait un devoir d'en mettre hors d'état de nuire, bien que vivants, un nombre certain, même si Cin… était nettement moins clément en ce qui concernait les adeptes du Côté Obscur. Bon après, si je n'avais pas le choix, il m'était arrivé d'en tuer aussi, mais je le faisais nettement moins souvent que le Manda'lor, de ça j'en suis absolument certaine. Mais cela me faisait du bien, d'une certaine façon, de « reprendre du service ». Je me serais crue plus rouillée que cela, mais visiblement les entraînements perso ont payé, et j'ai repris assez vite presque mon niveau, bien qu'il me faudra encore un peu de temps.

Mais la partie la plus intéressante fut sans doute celle où nous avons enfin débusqué les deux leaders et traîtres adverses. Je vous passe la discussion – échange très bref – introductive assez habituelle, si j'ose dire, et nous en sommes rapidement venus aux mains et aux choses sérieuses. J'étais très concentrée dès le départ, car le combat ne serait pas facile d'après mes calculs stratégiques. Sur une échelle de cinq dans la formation au combat au sabre-laser, je situerais Cin vers un rang quatre environ, même s'il a interrompu sa formation de Jedi, son expérience de mandalorien compensait largement le reste, et le sabre reste sa spécialité. Moi… je me caractériserais comme un rang trois, jeune Chevalier Jedi que je suis bien que j'ai été formée à très bonne école et que je ne sois pas aussi nulle que je le crois souvent. Et nos ennemis sont respectivement d'un rang cinq pour le Maître Sith de mon traître de frère, et ce dernier environ trois – quatre je pense.

Pas tout à fait égal, mais si nous nous coopérons mieux qu'eux, nous avons toutes nos chances je pense. Les Sith sont souvent individualistes, et de ce que je sache de mon frère aîné, il n'y fait pas exception. Voyant Cin choisir une posture hybride entre la forme IV et III, toutefois plus offensive que la mienne, en miroir j'adopte ma version de ce style hybride entre les formes III et IV, plus défensive que la sienne. Et s'il vide au Djem So ou forme V… je verrais selon la situation, mais au pire je pourrais ajuster mon style entre de la pure Forme III ou une forme IV plus agressive. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi douée que lui, mais je maîtrise ces deux formes et je sais très bien ajuster ma manière de me battre selon la situation, mon adversaire et mon coéquipier. Quoiqu'il en soit je me tiens prête non seulement à l'assister, mais à combattre comme une véritable coéquipière en duo.

Mais les Sith doivent être assez malins et n'ont pas pris le risque de nous affronter en équipe, ou être trop individualistes peut-être. Ils nous ont prit un par un, Cin faisant face au Maître Sith, et Alvis choisissant de venir me confronter. Il a l'air confiant, mais il va redescendre de ses grands chevaux s'il ne prend par garde ou me sous-estime ! Et sans plus attendre, et bien on s'affronte. Un bon moment d'ailleurs, c'est plus équilibré que je ne l'aurais pensé au premier coup d'œil. Le traître et faux Chancelier que j'affronte semble préférer la forme V agressive, alors par prudence j'use tantôt du style hybride entre III et IV, tantôt de la III seule quand la situation le demande. Il a plus de technique et de force que moi, en revanche je remarque tout de suite que sur le plan de l'écoute et de l'usage de la force, il est bien moins bon que moi. Quant à Cin, de ce que je peux voir, il a l'air d'avoir trouvé un solide adversaire, mais je pense qu'il peut très bien s'en sortir tout seul comme un grand… pour l'instant. Je le garde à l'œil, et je sais que lui en fait de même aussi, je le sens quand même au sein de la Force.

La Force semble nous sourire alors que le Manda'lor parvient finalement, dans un combat serré et acharné, à se débarrasser de son adversaire après un solide coup de pied – j'ai presque envie de dire, signature – qui le désarme de son sabre-laser, puis une… décapitation en bonne et due forme. Impitoyable, j'oublie qu'il n'est plus aussi Jedi qu'il ne l'avait été un temps… oups me concentrer sur Alvis qui reprend du poil de la bête. Comme s'il avait été sur la retenue tout ce temps pour me tester, et devenait plus sérieux alors que je suis plus coriace que prévue et le pousse quand même dans ses retranchements.

Mais cela ne lui plaît clairement pas que Cin vienne en renfort, alors qu'il se retrouve à faire face à deux Jedi… enfin non. Un ancien Jedi et leader mandalorien, et une Chevalier Jedi, qui se trouve être dans une dimension parallèle être, ou a été, un potentiel ou avéré duo Maître – Apprentie. Tant que nous sommes tous deux présents sur la scène, les choses semblent aller en notre sens, comme nous coopérons plutôt bien en dépit de notre absence de lien et de n'être encore bien habitués forcément à la manière de se battre de l'un et l'autre. Mais c' était trop beau pour durer, telle que je connais notre malchance respective alors cumulée…

C'est comme si le monde s'arrêtait brusquement. Même en dépit de l'absence de notre lien, je sens pourtant cette panique interne qui se déverse froidement dans mon corps, comme une onde glacée qui viendrait tétaniser mes muscles et transir mes os. Non. Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Pas lui, non de non… tout à coup, pour moi, tous les bruits et sifflements des combats se taisent, alors que sous mes yeux impuissants je vois cette maudite lame pourpre pourfendre Cin au niveau du torse. Non… pas lui… juste après que sa compagne ne tombe sous les assauts de l'ennemi… non. Il ne méritait pas un tel sort.

Cela ne devait pas se terminer ainsi, je m'étais jurée de le protéger et j'avais fait le serment de l'assister dans cette dernière bataille. Je ne peux pas avoir échoué… non… pourquoi lui aussi ? Puis le temps se remet en marche alors que son corps choit dans un son étouffé au sol, dans le tintement délicat et funeste de la sombre armure du noir de la justice du Manda'lor contre la surface métallique qui tapisse l'espace où se déroule la bataille. Les yeux ronds d'effroi – ce sentiment de peur que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis des années, non, de terreur pure – alors que ce… ce déchet d'humanité vient de mettre fin aux jours de celui qui, en mon espace-temps, aurait été mon deuxième père autant que mon vieil ami, et mentor.

Quelques secondes, le temps que je réalise que cela n'est pas qu'un horrible songe, avant que mes doigts ne se resserrent avec colère sur le manche de mon sabre-laser, l'aura calme et apaisante du cristal secondaire y étant incorporé ne suffisant plus à apaiser mon émotion soudaine. A peine le corps vient-il de percuter le sol, le meurtrier ayant retiré sa lame avec dédain de sa victime et s'apprêtait à le torturer un peu plus, qu'un cri paniqué et désespéré échappe à mes lèvres. Je bondis à la vitesse du vent en furie pour intercepter la lame assassine. Et de ma main gauche accumuler l'énergie insufflée par ma colère pour le repousser d'une vigoureuse poussée de Force, qui l'envoie promener sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à percuter avec brutalité un ensemble de caisses métalliques. Pas très Jedi, certes, mais je ne réfléchis plus bien sur le moment, mon esprit est figé et mon cœur bouillonne de colère pure. Mes jambes sont tendues et mes bras figés. Je suis prête à bondir sur lui, le traquer pour venger cet affront qu'il vient de lui, aussi de me… de nous faire subir.

A cause de lui, Cin a été… Cin est… Cin ! A cette pensée je sens ma colère refluer temporairement pour laisser la place à une inquiétude mordante mêlée d'une inquiétude dévorante. Je désactive mon sabre-laser et me retourne vers le blessé au sol. Bientôt, je me retrouve à genoux à son chevet, laissant tomber dans un froid tintement mon arme Jedi au sol, désactivée. J'ôte sans plus attendre mon casque et lui retire également le sien, des plus terrifiées que je suis. Je ne perds pas de temps et ausculte de suite ses blessures. Mon regard est effrayé en voyant le trou béant aux rebords cautérisés qui a percé son armure, et donc sa chair, qui ne saigne même pas du coup. Une blessure affreuse malgré tout, et bien que je sache que je ne pourrais rien faire, je tends immédiatement ma main droite.

Je me concentre dans la Force pour tenter coûte que coûte de résorber un peu la plaie. Hélas, très, trop vite, je remarque que je ne peux rien faire, il est déjà trop tard. Très choquée, je pose un genou à terre et garde l'autre jambe comme appui supplémentaire, pour le redresser légèrement et le soutenir. Muette d'effroi, je ne fais plus cas des apparences et de ma réserve. Je le serre dans mes bras, contre moi, mon armure. Désespérée de lui apporter au moins un brin de réconfort si je ne peux le sauver. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, des regrets écrasant ma conscience. Je ne veux pas encore perdre un proche, tué sous mes yeux impuissants. Je ne veux pas perdre mon ami ! Je ne veux pas le perdre ! C'est comme si je perdais mon propre mentor. Il n'est pas lui, mais Cin reste un proche. Il a tant souffert, il méritait de trouver un peu de paix auprès des siens, de son fils !

Je tourne mon visage horrifié et paniqué vers le mourant. Même si nos relations ont été assez tendues un long moment au cours de cette visite imprévue, on avait fini par accepter de laisser nos différents de côté. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Trop de gens comptaient encore sur lui, les mandaloriens, le clan Skirata, son fils, au diable les condamnations et critiques de l'Ordre de ce temps-ci ! J'aurais imaginé qu'il serait contrarié de voir que je n'avais pas pu l'aider comme je l'aurais voulu, que je n'avais pas pu le protéger… mais étrangement, c'est un faible sourire qui reste présent sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire que je n'avais pour ainsi dire jamais vu, ou presque, sur son visage à ma dernière « visite » dans sa dimension. Du moins pas lors de nos échanges, pas sur son expression si dure et sévère, alors qu'il avait barricadé son cœur d'une armure de beskar. Ses yeux bleu-vert rivés dans ma direction, de moins en moins vifs luttent pourtant encore pour quelques minutes d'existence. Le visage anéanti, le masque de Jedi rompu, je baisse ma tête, n'osant pas le regarder en face. Mes mains se serrent, tremblantes de frustration contre mon impuissance, cette cruelle injustice. J'entends sa voix, si faible, me souffler encore avec ce mince sourire :

* * *

- J'aurais aimé avoir pu apprendre à mieux te connaître…

* * *

Non, je ne peux pas le perdre ! Et pourtant, je ne peux strictement rien faire ! Ma tête reste basse et mon regard rivé vers le sol, secouant très doucement ma tête. C'était en partie de ma faute, même si c'était une autre « moi-même » nettement plus jeune. J'avais fait le même voyage, j'avais eu le même accident temporel, c'était à cause de ce dernier, de moi, de « nous » que les choses avaient pris cet horrible tournant. Que Johanna n'avait pas eu le droit d'avoir un maître aussi génial que ne l'a été notre instructeur mutuel, qu'elle n'a pas connu le clan Skirata… Force. Je me sens si affreuse, si misérable tout d'un coup sous le poids de cette réalisation. Tout est de ma faute… et je n'ai rien pu faire pour y remédier en partie. J'aurais aimé lui répondre, mais ma voix m'a quittée sur le moment, je n'arrive même pas à mouvoir mes lèvres, tous mes traits sont aussi figés que si gravés dans la pierre. En cette heure, mon cœur saigne à flot, percé par ces mille dagues de chagrin et d'impuissance.

Oui… j'aurais aimé moi aussi que cette petite « Len' » puisse vous avoir connu plutôt que de périr d'un tir de blaster « perdu » dans les guerres civiles de Dantooine. J'aurais aimé que la « Len' » du futur, celle dont vous m'avez raconté la triste fin, ait pu retrouver son Maître, et ne pas mourir seule, agoniser, en une terre presque inconnue, accablée de regrets qui ne l'abandonneront pas. Je le sais, après tout… je me connais mieux que personne, pas vrai ? Moi-même j'aurais aimé apprendre à mieux vous connaître. Même si vous avez emprunté une voie différente de celle de mon temps… J'aurais aimé vous voir vous réconcilier avec l'Ordre après l'anéantissement du responsable de tout ce chaos. Et ce quoi que soit le chemin que vous aurez décidé d'emprunter, Jedi et/ou chef mandalorien. Vous voir en paix avec vous-même, regarder grandir votre fils, Len. Être entouré de la famille que vous aviez choisie, auprès de la mandalorienne qui a gagné votre cœur, qui avait l'air si respectable et si bonne mère. J'aurais aimé vous quitter avec un visage heureux, entouré des vôtres, et m'éclipser avec un sourire aux lèvres dès que vous auriez eu le dos tourné, l'attention occupée ailleurs, aux festivités par exemple. Avec les vôtres… non pas dans la tourmente, cet anéantissement. Surtout pas avec un sabre-laser plongé dans le torse. Non…

* * *

- … Si j'avais pu te connaître plus tôt, j'aurais sans doute été un autre homme.

* * *

Cette confidence très inattendue au vu de ce qu'il venait d'arriver a le mérite de me surprendre brutalement, me faisant sursauter et lever mon visage dévasté dans sa direction. Ma vision est troublée, quelque peu floue, mais je crois en connaître la raison. D'habitude, je tiens à ma dignité de Jedi mais sur le moment, peu m'importe. La Jedi n'a pas son mot à dire quand la jeune femme souffre et gronde à l'injustice, et que son cœur se retrouve transi par une souffrance sans nom. J'ai du mal à le croire, même si je sens qu'il pense ce qu'il dit, bien que je m'en juge bien peu digne sur le moment. Je voudrais le nier … Mais alors la part de responsabilité de mon alter-égo dans ce changement de futur me revient à l'esprit, presque pour me cracher au visage. Je me rappelle ce qui m'avait été révélé peu avant cette horrible bataille. Que « nous » avions changé sa vie, en ce temps ci ou ailleurs. En bien… ou en mal, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer avec remords. Nulle rencontre n'est sans conséquences…

Entre les guerriers mandaloriens alliés aux Jedi pour l'occasion, et les forces républicaines manipulées par les adeptes du Côté Obscur de la Force, d'un Haut Seigneur et d'un Seigneur Noirs. Je me rappelle que quelqu'un, Bardan ou Neth, je ne sais plus lequel dans ma confusion, m'avait dit que Cin, après le trépas violent et imprévu de l'alter égo de ce futur parallèle à mon espace-temps, s'était aussitôt mis à la recherche de la Lenia Séry de son temps. Alors encore toute jeune enfant de quatre ou cinq ans, dans l'espoir de la revoir et la retrouver. Hélas sans succès comme elle a été tuée le jour où ses… nos parents ont été assassinés. Officiellement, d'un tir de blaster perdu, mais je sais qu'elle a été assassinée. Avant même de devenir une Jedi… elle n'existait plus. L'espoir était déjà mort.

C'est alors qu'un léger contact, un effleurement, sur l'une de mes joues me fait redresser la tête en sa direction. Je ne peux alors le garder de cette expression affligée et dévastée au-delà de tout mots pour l'exprimer. Les doigts d'une main gantée de noir d'un gant en beskar viennent de frôler ma joue, essuyant l'une des quelques perles de liquide salé qui échappent à mes paupières bien malgré moi. Je ne proteste pas contre le contact, trop affligée sur le moment, bien que cela n'apaise nullement mon chagrin. Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis quinze ans, je ne savais plus ce que c'était à la longue. Bien sûr, je savais ce qu'étaient la tristesse et le chagrin, mais jamais je n'avais réussi à l'exprimer sinon par la tétanie. Et pourtant maintenant… j'allais encore porter la profonde cicatrice d'un troisième deuil difficile. J'essaye d'être forte pour lui, mais les émotions qui me saisissent sont bien trop violentes. Dans un souffle de plus en plus faible, presque inaudible, il me demande alors :

* * *

- Lenia… si je ne peux plus m'occuper de Len… peux-tu veiller sur lui ? Veiller sur mon fils…

* * *

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me juge digne d'une telle tâche, d'une telle responsabilité et d'un tel honneur, alors que j'estime qu'il a plus d'une dizaine de personnes plus dignes de cette requête autour de lui, parmi les siens. Je ne sais pas moi, Neth par exemple, c'est son père, un mandalorien et chef de clan, alors qu'est-ce que je suis, moi ? Une autre que celle qu'il a connu et dont la mort l'a fait souffrir. Pourquoi il m'a choisie comme personne de confiance à qui confier la vie de son propre fils… Une seconde, j'allais décliner avec douceur, ne me sentant pas digne d'un tel honneur, mais quelque chose dans son regard bleu-vert m'en empêche. Je sens que cela serait important pour lui, que sans doute cela l'aiderait à aller plus en paix. A rejoindre la Force et sa plénitude sans fin. C'est pourquoi, sans en chercher les raisons, j'accepte. Je répond d'une voix saisie par l'émotion, tenant l'une de ses mains dans la mienne, le maintenant dans une étreinte chaleureuse :

* * *

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je veillerais sur lui. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et au-delà. Tu peux et pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je te le promets, Cin.

* * *

A l'écoute de ma réponse – bien que je ne sois pas sûre qu'il puisse entièrement l'entendre – il semble comprendre néanmoins et je vois un dernier sourire, si discret et imperceptible, se dessiner ses lèvres. Ses yeux qui se voilent de plus en plus sont empreints d'une légère lueur de reconnaissance, et aussi d'autres émotions que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer, trop troublée que je suis moi-même. Et c'est alors, trop peu de minutes après mon dernier mot, que je le sens se tendre, transi par les dernières vagues de douleur, mais l'air étrangement calme et serein. Néanmoins, je reste à son chevet, le soutenant d'un bras contre mon armure d'un noir-grisé alors renforcée de plaques de beskar, et tenant toujours sa main dans l'une des miennes. Si je ne peux le sauver, au moins je ne le laisserais pas mourir seul, même s'il ne l'est pas vraiment. Je devine les présences silencieuses de Neth et Bardan derrière, un peu plus en retrait, mais respectueuses de ces derniers instants de vie.

Puis, en miroir au reste de son corps, je sens ses doigts se relâcher jusqu'à devenir totalement inertes alors que je ne relâche pas ma prise sur sa main. Sa tête se détend aussi et pivote légèrement sur le côté, mais surtout je « sens » sa présence s'éteindre comme l'éclat d'une étoile grisée brusquement dévorée par un trou noir, alors qu'il rejoint la Force. Je l'espère tout du moins…, non, je le sais même. Il me suffit de me rappeler le moment de nos retrouvailles « musclées », quand il a arrêté sa lame alors que je mettais mise à genoux, sabre inactif posé devant moi pour indiquer que je m'inclinais. Un Jedi ne frappe pas un ennemi à terre, moins encore un adversaire désarmé. D'autres Mandalores auraient eu moins, si ce n'est pas du tout, de scrupules à achever ma vie alors que j'étais sans défense. Mais non, lui, il a retenu sa lame. Même s'il avait endossé l'armure et le rôle du Manda'lor, je sais qu'au fond de lui, au fond de son cœur, il reste en moitié un Jedi. Un mandalorien Jedi. Sans un mot, le visage totalement figé, par décence je referme ses paupières, puis mon cerveau cesse de fonctionner. Même si d'un œil extérieur je semble totalement calme et au contrôle de mes émotions, je suis… précisément trop calme et trop détachée pour que cela soit convaincant. Et aussi je serre encore avec trop de vigueur le corps de mon défunt ami, n'ayant seulement que relâché sa main pour voiler de noir son regard éteint et sans vie.

La jeune femme comme la Jedi en moi sont toutes deux sous l'emprise d'un choc violent, et nulle ne peut rattraper l'autre partie, elles deux qui constituent mon cœur si fragile et d'ordinaire protégé par de hautes murailles. Mes yeux bleus aussi me trahissent, comme d'ordinaire. En effet, le bleu profond d'ordinaire si vif, pétillant et lumineux, s'est noyé dans les ténèbres d'une nuit qui est venu trop vite arracher un être si proche et si cher à son cœur. Le bleu d'océan s'est fait bleu d'encre, terne, blessé à vif, perdu, désemparé, vide de toute force. Et surtout… ces silencieux serpentins d'onde saline qui glissent interminablement sur mes joues sont la preuve qu'un impact violent et cruel a brisé l'ordinaire solide bloc de glace protégeant mon cœur et mon âme. Mes émotions désemparées me paralysent pour l'heure.

Des pas qui s'approchent dans ma direction, deux personnes pour être précise, des pas lourds de solides bottes de guerriers que je connais bien. Et au moins aussi proches, non même, nettement plus proches de l'infortunée victime de l'injustice que moi-même. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon cœur semble autant brisé et blessé, pourquoi il saigne tant, alors que je viens d'une toute autre dimension. Alors que je ne suis pas la Lenia qu'il a connu et perdu quand elle a été amenée à rejoindre la Force et qu'il n'est pas le Cin que j'ai rencontré et quitté, quand la Force m'a rappelée à regagner mon temps. Ce n'est pas logique que je ressente du chagrin, tout du moins, autant de chagrin, aussi violent. Ce n'est pas cohérent, c'est même irrationnel au possible. Et pourtant… cela ne me préoccupe pas du tout sur le moment, et pire, je le ressens d'autant plus intensément, cette émotion si noire.

Mon esprit, aussi choqué soit-il, sait pourtant que ce Cin n'est pas Aldrian, celui que je connais en ma dimension et en mon temps, et pourtant mon cœur sur le moment ne saurait les traiter différemment. Même drapée par le mutisme, je n'en souffre pas moins en silence. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'en souffre autant, mais mon cœur est en miettes sur le moment. Les enseignements et doctes de la culture Jedi, bien qu'ils se répètent dans l'espace de mon esprit, n'atteignent jamais mon âme blessée, comme un vieux holodisque rayé dont on aurait coupé le son. Je me doute bien que les Jedi de ce temps ne doivent pas percevoir d'un bon œil mon manque de contrôle sur le plan de la Force, de distance… mais je m'en fiche d'eux. Tant bien même que ceux de mon temps pourraient y trouver matière à critique, peu m'importe. Tout ce que je sais sur le moment, c'est que je viens d'encore perdre un proche. C'est que je n'ai encore pas pu protéger une personne m'étant chère. C'est que vient de tomber sous mes yeux impuissants, et périr dans mes bras terrifiés un être auquel je tiens particulièrement. Que tout venait, une fois de plus, de partir de travers.

Une main gantée se pose sur mon épaule, comme pour attirer mon attention et me ramener sur terre ferme. Mais je ne réagis même pas, je ne bouge pas d'une once de ma position ainsi agenouillée, une jambe à terre et un genou fléchi pour soutenir en position semi-allongée le… corps de Cin désormais inerte, horriblement pâle, et immobile. Sa main, devenue si froide, voire glacée alors que je la laisse filer de mes doigts, vidée de toute force. Et, quelque part dans la Force, dans ses niveaux les plus méconnus, j'entends une voix à la voix étrangère et des plus familières à mon oreille hurler de douleur pure et de remords violents. La main reste sur mon épaule, tandis qu'une autre, différente, vient saisir plus fermement mon bras, alors que je viens tout juste de reposer avec une extrême délicatesse respectueuse le guerrier en sombre armure alors tombé au combat. Traction sur mon bras pour m'inviter à me reculer, deux voix masculines, l'une plus jeune et inquiète, l'autre plus expérimentée et bourrue, qui se mêlent confusément dans mon esprit bouleversé. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils me disent, mon esprit refuse de comprendre en fait je crois. Tiens, cela faisait trois ans que je n'avais pas subi l'état tétanique d'une crise nerveuse contenue. Je devrais avoir passé l'âge je pense, mais… je ne peux pas ne pas la subir. Sous le choc.

Des mots qui s'entremêlent confusément, que je perçois bien mais qui pour moi sont alors vides de sens. Bardan qui m'invite à me replier moi aussi, qu'il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, aller vers la sécurité maintenant qu'il est trop tard. Neth, plus ferme, qui insiste pour que je me ressaisisse bien que compréhensif, me rappelle qu'il n'y a plus rien que je puisse faire. Je ressens leur compassion, au sens plein du terme, leur amitié… et pourtant, elles n'arrivent pas à gagner et apaiser mon cœur blessé à vif et criant en silence sous la douleur. J'agis de manière totalement irrationnelle et illogique, mais ici la logique n'a plus lieu d'être, maintenant que l'espoir a été réduit en cendres, et des vies si précieuses perdues en vain. Il n'y a plus de raison, et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison seule est incapable d'expliquer. Je ne m'explique pas ce qui me pousse, très inhabituellement de ma part, à rejeter avec violence ce réconfort qui m'est proposé, à refuser ces marques de soutien et d'amitié.

Ma raison ici est incapable de réagir, et mes émotions alors sans bride bouillonnent avec fureur et confusion totale dans mon âme. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me dégage de la prise de Neth, pas plus que je ne me dérobe de celle de Bardan, que je les rejette avec une vigueur que je ne me connaissais pas. J'ai l'air très calme quand je daigne réagir à nouveau, mais je suis très loin d'être sereine, et eux deux qui me cernent déjà bien le savent bien. Ils m'ont déjà vue et entendue en colère, et ils reconnaissent trop bien cette lueur qui brille dans mon regard blessé, ce feu glacial qui se fixe alors droit vers le responsable de mon tourment actuel. Celui qui, peu importe la dimension, viendrait me pourrir la vie et m'arracher ceux qui me sont chers. Celui dont l'existence viendra toujours perturber la mienne. Celui qui, les jours de belles éclaircies, amène dans son sillage l'orage et le déluge.

Je ne sais rien, sinon que je ne compte pas laisser les choses ainsi. Laisser cet imposteur et cet assassin se gausser des vies qu'il a sacrifié en vain, du conflit qu'il a mené de bout en bout pour retourner la République contre le peuple mandalorien, celui qui a brisé le cœur d'un de mes proches et conduit au cruel tourment sans fin d'une autre moi. Alors que mon regard erre sans point fixe sur l'ami que je viens de perdre, je vois alors seulement un deuxième éclat familier briller à sa ceinture. Qui n'est pas celui de son sabre-laser, chu à ses côtés quand il a été frappé à mort. Intriguée bien que brisée, j'y attarde mon regard vide, avant de sentir mon cœur faire un sursaut soudain dans ma poitrine. Une poignée inactive de sabre-laser, similaire à la sienne, droite, mais visiblement plus adaptée à une main féminine humaine. Cette arme Jedi qui n'a pas été forgée par mes soins, mais que je connais aussi bien que mon sabre-laser personnel. Pour l'avoir fièrement portée et utilisée pendant trois ans de formation comme Padawan. Or, il a quitté l'Ordre Jedi, à cause de « nous », avant de pouvoir rencontrer et former celle qui créera et lui fera don de cette arme.

Il n'a pas connu Johanna… alors de qui peut-il la tenir ? A moins que… l'horrible réalisation me fige subitement. Bien entendu, de qui d'autre pourrait-il la tenir… que de cette alter-ego de moi-même qui a sacrifié sa propre vie pour protéger la sienne. Dont je comprends totalement le geste, et que j'aurais moi-même fait en pareille situation, à son âge. Aldrian a nécessité beaucoup de temps pour me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas me mettre en danger et en péril ma vie. Et même si Cin ne m'a rien dit de spécifique, je comprends par le simple fait qu'il ait gardé ce sabre-laser tout le non-dit de ses affirmations. Cin… Il s'est redressé et nous contemple de son regard froid et méprisant. Non, je ne resterais pas silencieuse face à cette infamie, non, je m'enfuirais pas. Avant qu'ils ne puissent ajouter quoi que ce soit, laissant mon casque au sol et ma tête à découvert, je me redresse en silence et avec une lenteur peu rassurante, la tête baissée et mon visage totalement illisible. Des traces de larmes séchées scintillent encore sur mes joues, mais j'ai repris mon calme. Mais certainement pas celui auquel ils s'attendaient, je pense. Ma main dextre vient saisir mon sabre-laser personnel, alors que sans un mot je me place entre le fier guerrier et ami tombé, et son meurtrier. Sourde aux invitations au repli de Neth et de Bardan. Dardant un regard blessé et furieux vers le Sith, sans obéir aux deux mandaloriens, je gronde « non » avant de compléter d'une voix sourde, basse et frigide au possible:

* * *

- Si vous désirez vous replier, alors faites-le. Mais ce sera sans moi.

* * *

Clyde de mon espace-temps dirait alors que j'arbore ma tête des « jours terribles » dont il faut se garder. Mon regard reste fixé dans celui du Sith, alors que mes doigts se resserrent sur la crosse de mon sabre-laser. Dans les secondes qui suivent, faisant écho à la lame-laser sanguine de l'assassin, ma propre lame viridiane gardienne de la vie fleurit dans l'existence. Mes intentions sont très claires, et sentant que Neth et Bardan allaient protester ou tenter de me retenir, je poursuis d'un timbre ferme en m'avançant de trois pas vers lui :

* * *

- J'ai promis à Cin de l'aider. Ce combat n'est pas terminé. Cet assassin ne s'en tirera pas à si bon compte. Repliez-vous si vous l'estimez nécessaire, mais moi je ne reculerais pas.

* * *

Je les entends protester, Bardan et Clyde, moins Neth qui doit se douter que je ferais ma tête de mule et la sourde oreille, rendue à ce point-là. Même le Clyde de ma dimension suffirait pour me faire entendre raison et me retenir, tellement je sens la colère née du sentiment d'injustice gronder dans mon cœur blessé à vif. D'ordinaire, je suis une des Jedi les plus calmes, les plus patiences et des plus douces de caractère, mais j'ai une corde particulièrement sensible et totalement assumée de ma part. Mes liens, mes proches. Aussi distance et réservée que je peux sembler avec autrui, je suis très protectrice et bienveillante vis-à-vis des quelques et rares proches que j'ai laissé m'approcher et m'apprivoiser à la longue. Je donnerais tout pour eux, jusqu'à ma vie, et les aider à mon corps défendant. Et j'ai en horreur qu'on leur fasse du mal, quel qu'il soit, pire encore quand il est injustifié.

Peut-être un rare point en commun que je m'accorderais d'avec la culture mandalorienne, bien que cela soit inné en ce qui me concerne. A ce niveau de fureur en moi, seulement trois personnes seraient éventuellement capables de m'arrêter, mais toutes trois sont littéralement absentes de cette dimension, il faudrait que cela soit celles de celui dont je proviens. Elora, Johanna et Aldrian seraient les seuls que je daignerais écouter un tant soit peu. Mais la première ne me connaît pas du tout dans cette dimension, puisque « je » suis morte dans les deux occurrences, celles des « passés » ayant été toutes deux tuées. Et elle ne me connaît pas non plus. Quant à Johanna… Cin ayant quitté l'Ordre avant de la former, il ne l'a pas connue et par dérivation je ne l'ai pas connue non plus. En ce qui concerne Aldrian… c'était Cin, ici gisant parce que cet abruti me servant de frère l'a assassiné. Ce qui veut dire qu'il faudrait qu'Aldrian lui-même se pointe, ce qui est totalement impossible. Et encore, pas sûr que je l'écoute, il devrait même me retenir de force, voire à bras le corps.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, en reflet à mon ennemi mortel et juré, je me prépare au combat à mort. De nous deux, il n'en restera qu'un au terme de ce duel. Et je ne suis pas du tout décidée à me laisser être tuée, autant que je suis résolue à le mettre pour de bon à terre. Pour que ses os presque aussi noirs que son âme pervertie soient réduits en poussières, et puissent être dispersées dans l'espace d'antimatière spatiale hors de ce vaisseau-mère mandalorien qui est notre lieu de bataille. Lui a l'air ravi et motivé à l'idée d'avoir l'occasion de me tuer pour la troisième fois consécutive, après avoir terminé les jours de mon ami anciennement Chevalier Jedi, devenu le Manda'lor. Je ne laisserais pas tomber le relai que Cin n'a pu garder en périssant, non, je vais le ramasser et le mener à bien. Je vais reprendre le flambeau, j'avais donné ma parole à Cin que je l'aiderais jusqu'au bout, et je compte autant respecter cette promesse que de le venger. Intention moins avouable, mais la moi Jedi est inhabituellement forcée au sommeil face à la violence des émotions dévorantes, incendiaires qui rongent et animent mon cœur si peu habitué à les ressentir à un tel degré. Neth, Bardan et Clyde n'approuvent pas mon choix. Cin ne serait pas d'accord que je ne « fasse pas attention à moi » en m'engageant seule contre un ennemi aussi dangereux. Johanna désapprouverait aussi vigoureusement de ma si peu caractéristique témérité, moi qui suis d'ordinaire la voix de la raison, prudente et sage. Aldrian non plus ne serait pas d'accord, et je sais qu'il ne me laisserait clairement pas combattre dans l'état mental et émotionnel dans lequel je me trouve actuellement. Il m'obligerait à me replier, que je le veuille ou non, ce qui serait sans doute la solution la plus avisée. Mais je suis très têtue. Et surtout particulièrement brûlée par la fureur du plus givrant et mordant des blizzards.

C'est ainsi que, totalement au contraire de mes habitudes, je n'adopte pas une attitude défensive ou neutre-défensive qui me sont habituelles. Non, je ne choisis même pas celle neutre que j'emploie d'ordinaire quand je veux me rendre plus offensive tout en restant capable de me replier en défense en cas de besoin. Non, ma posture n'est pas même neutre-offensive, elle est purement offensive, ce qui est totalement contre-nature pour la Jedi que je suis d'ordinaire. Et je ne le lui laisse pas même le premier coup, je lui dérobe furieusement l'initiative. Décidément, totalement à l'envers de ma manière de me battre, et de ma philosophie du combat. D'ordinaire, je privilégie l'imprévisibilité changeante, la contre-attaque élégante et implacable, et surtout la défense à toute épreuve en cas de besoin. Jamais immobile, je ne prends cependant que très rarement l'offensive, pour ne pas commettre d'erreurs de jugement.

Ainsi, ce n'est pas l'élégante et tranquille forme III du Soresu que j'emprunte, pas plus que celle hybride entre les forme III et IV que j'use le plus couramment ces deux dernières années et demi. Non, c'est clairement une Forme IV pure, un Ataru pur et des plus agressifs que j'adopte. Valorisant grandement la rapidité, l'agilité et l'attaque au détriment de la défense et de la contre-attaque pure. D'ordinaire, je ne combats jamais, sinon quand on ne me laisse pas le choix, pour tuer quelqu'un. Je déteste devoir tuer, je préfère seulement blesser pour mettre hors d'état de combattre, mais en le laissant en vie. Seulement, je ne réfléchis plus avec ma tête, mais j'agis avec mon cœur seul. Grave erreur de ma part, je le sais. Aldrian ne serait pas fier de moi, mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis sur le moment, furieuse que je suis envers Alvis. Combattre avec ses émotions, la passion, n'est pas la bonne manière d'aborder une confrontation pour un Jedi, c'est plutôt la voie des Sith. A moins d'être un Jedi très expérimenté et doué d'un sang froid à toute épreuve, pour maîtriser la forme VII du Juyo ou du Vaapad, comme l'a été Mace Windu en son temps.

Avec un cri de rage et de douleur, je bondis vers lui dans un puissant Saut de Force. Mais il me pare avec aisance, et je sens la puissance des coups, inspirés de la forme V Shien, qu'il essaye de me retourner. Mais je reste insaisissable au début, portée par le vent de ma colère envers lui, me faisant non plus rafale mais bourrasque d'une violente tempête. Les lames des flammes et de la flore se confrontent avec violence, dans un ballet aussi périlleux pour les deux bretteurs que d'une intensité à faire secouer des montagnes. Aucune pitié, et le duel n'est pas du tout fair-play, je dois l'avouer, même si c'est lui qui l'a tourné ainsi le premier. Je veux frapper non pas seulement pour faire mal, mais surtout pour tuer. Oui, j'ai honte de l'admettre, mais sur le moment, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de lui rendre la pareille de ce qu'il a infligé à mon ami d'un autre temps et dimension que les miens. Coups bas de Force Claire, Obscure ou Neutres, coups de pieds, frappes de poings, de coudes, de genoux, nous sommes sans la moindre pitié en cette lutte presque fratricide.

Elle l'aurait été, si je n'avais pas été d'une autre dimension temporelle que la leur, mais je ne me bats pas seulement que pour Cin. Je me bats pour « elles », pour la Lenia de seize ans qui a été tuée des suites des stratagèmes de ce monstre, comme pour la jeune Lenia de quatre ans qui a été assassinée aussi par ses complices. Je me bats pour tous ceux abattus en ce triste et funeste jour, à cause de ses manigances, que pleureront leurs familles, proches et amis. Mes coups, certes furieux et irraisonnés, cherchent aussi à frapper pour les orphelins qu'il va laisser dans les deux camps. Et seulement après pour lui faire ressentir la douleur vibrante qu'il me fait connaître en m'arrachant, les uns après les autres, les êtres qui me sont chers pour assouvir ses sombres desseins. Lui, face noire des enfants Séry, qui essaye – avec hélas assez de réussite – à piéger et étouffer dans les ténèbres de nuit ou de mort la face « claire-grisée » que je me trouve être, qu'il essaye si désespérément de faire disparaître. Je ne le laisserais pas s'en sortir vainqueur, à mon corps défendant !

Le duel dure et s'éternise, ce qui n'est pas du tout ma spécialité bien que j'ai développé ma résistance de manière drastique en ces deux ans de solitude et d'éloignement involontaire et non-désiré de l'Ordre Jedi. Je ne resterais pas silencieuse face à tant d'injustice. Si personne ne peut me retenir dans ma colère, alors je me précipiterais vers lui pour en finir avec lui. Malheureusement, aussi déchaînée que je suis, je ne suis pas assez attentive à ma défense et il le sait très bien, comme il cherche à me provoquer toujours et encore. Lui, drapé sans raison de l'armure, de l'héraldique et des couleurs propres au Chancelier de la République, ce traître aux mains souillées du sang qu'il a versé ici et là. C'est ainsi que je ne peux pas anticiper ni parer une série de violents éclairs de Force, certes non létaux, mais déjà fort douloureux. Mordant mes lèvres pour ne pas montrer ma douleur, j'essaye de me reprendre aussi vite que je le peux quand ils cessent, ralentie cela dit par une semi-paralysie temporaire issue du contrecoup. Alors que j'étais irritée par ma propre impuissance en voyant que rien ne pourrait arrêter le coup qui cherche à perforer l'un de mes poumons. Alors que je commence à peine à pouvoir me mouvoir comme avant, mais un peu tard, une silhouette en lourde armure mandalorienne d'un vert profond s'interpose.

J'allais crier « non », mais pas à temps, alors qu'un deuxième coup impitoyable du Sith termine de mettre à terre un autre ami mandalorien. Bardan ! Repoussant avec une rage grandissante d'une poussée de Force le Sith, j'accoure au chevet de ce dernier, mais un coup d'œil me confirme le triste constat qu'il a été tué sous le deuxième coup. J'ai beau savoir, qu'en dépit des nombreuses fois où je lui ai dit sincèrement que je ne ressentais que de l'amitié à son égard, il était – est peut-être encore, je ne sais pas et je ne l'espère pas pour lui, car c'est une bataille perdue d'avance – épris de moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se mette en danger pour moi. Je suis énervée de savoir que des amis risquent leur vie pour me protéger, autant moi je le ferais volontiers que je accepte mal le contraire.

Ce qui ne fait que grandir mon hostilité envers Alvis, qui commence déjà à être amoché comme moi, alors je repars à l'assaut. Sauf que cette fois, je remarque que Neth vient me porter un soutien au combat. Le problème est que le « jeune » Seigneur Sith est aussi doué aux lames que perverti dans les limbes noires de la Force, alors même à deux nous suffisant à peine à lui faire face. Et comme je ne suis plus capable de réfléchir, temporairement, je n'agis pas efficacement en équipe, sans la moindre stratégie autre que l'immersion pure dans la Force agitée en mon cœur et les réflexes, l'instinct pur et dur. Enfin, je défends bien entendu Neth, mais je sais que je pourrais nettement mieux agir en coopération avec ce mandalorien aguerri et redoutable en dépit de son âge proche de la cinquantaine. Avec la mort de Bardan en plus sur la conscience, je suis encore moins décidée à abandonner ce combat et laisser ce fol meurtrier respirer un jour de plus en cette galaxie !

Jamais je ne me suis aussi mal battue dans un combat au sabre-laser, et pourtant jamais je n'ai eu une telle puissance en duel. Paradoxal, mais tout à fait explicable. Je fais des erreurs de débutante que je ne ferais jamais d'ordinaire, je néglige presque totalement ma défense pour renforcer grandement ma vitesse et ma force d'attaque. Pourtant, le trépas de Bardan aurait du faire retentir, du moins plus fortement, une sonnette d'alarme dans ma pauvre tête alors déboussolée et totalement déconcentrée, mais j'étais trop furieuse encore. C'est presque j'oubliais toutes ces précieuses leçons, quand Aldrian avait repris aux bases mon éducation au maniement du sabre-laser, et ces conseils si utiles, voire vitaux.

C'est presque comme si, dans le corps de la jeune femme en armure de dix-neuf ans, un pan important de l'Initiée ou de la toute jeune Apprentie Séry de quinze ans reprend le dessus et la faisait commettre les erreurs qu'elle avait appris, pourtant, depuis à ne plus réitérer. Je sais que la frustration et la colère ne me mèneront à rien de bon, puisque donneront à mon adversaire autant de moyens pour me déstabiliser et autant d'ouvertures faciles à exploiter pour me blesser, voire même me tuer directement. J'aurais l'illusion d'avoir plus de force, mais en retour ma capacité de réflexion et de réaction avisée en seraient grandement amoindries. Ce serait comme frapper avec rage un mur en beskar, sans réfléchir à chercher la faille dans les murailles, ou les failles à exploiter, qui me permettront de remporter la bataille sans prendre de risques. En somme ? Je fais pile ce qu'Alvis désire que je fasse ! Et donc exactement ce qu'il ne faudrait absolument pas que je fasse, bien au contraire ! Mais la « voix mentale » de mon mentor, celle née de ces nombreuses leçons, n'arrive pas à atteindre mon esprit dépassé par ces méconnues émotions tourbillonnantes.

Et c'est à croire que la Force a décidé de me le faire réaliser à la dure. En effet, après de longues, interminables passades, ce n'est que lorsque que Neth choisit de prendre un coup à ma place, et d'ainsi être grièvement blessé, que je commence à me ressaisir un tant soit peu. Soyons honnête, je suis toujours furieuse contre Alvis, mais la rage aveuglée et incendiaire se résorbe quelque peu en colère plus calme, raisonnée et plus contrôlée. Comme si la Jedi en moi a enfin accepté de se tirer hors de la longue torpeur émotionnelle par laquelle elle a été assommée, contraint la jeune femme enragée à prendre le bancs des remplaçants pour tenter de reprendre la situation en main… autant que possible. C'est alors seulement que je daigne me reprendre un peu, me discipliner même un minimum syndical, pour réaffirmer une forme IV Ataru plus réfléchie et moins « brutale », si j'ose dire. Au bout d'un moment, j'arrive presque à retrouver mon style hybride plus confortable et habituel, mais il reste différent malgré tout. D'ordinaire, l'aspect défensif est légèrement plus affirmé que l'offensif dans mon cas, mais là, cela reste l'inverse, mais je n'ai pas le temps de corriger ça devant la pression imposée par mon frère de sang, ma Némésis au cœur d'encre noire.

Je suis furieuse, mais contre moi-même de m'être tant laisser emportée et blessée de manière totalement idiote ! D'avoir par mes erreurs provoqué la mort d'un deuxième excellent ami, Bardan, et d'avoir conduit Neth à encaisser une blessure très sérieuse à ma place. Cette fois me positionnant de manière à focaliser toute l'attention d'Alvis sur moi plutôt que Neth blessé, je suis déjà un peu plus posée qu'au tout début de cette deuxième manche de duel. Je me centre moins sur la puissance brute et vaine de mes coups que vers la rapidité de mes attaques, l'imprévisibilité de ces dernières, et la technique impitoyable non plus de coups portés ici et là au pur hasard. Non, je me souviens et use quand nécessaire des enchaînements appris et perfectionnés en m'entraînement face et avec mon ami et mentor. Ce qui enfin semble mettre en difficulté Alvis, alors que je mêle des techniques strictement de l'art Jedi à quelques enchaînements repris à mon ancien Maître. Et, alors que la fatigue va me gagner, et que je sens perler le sang de blessures sur mes épaules, mes bras principalement, vient enfin l'ouverture que j'espérais. Et croyez-moi, je n'hésite pas une seule seconde, de crainte qu'il ne s'en rende compte et de la perdre. Oh, rien de grandiloquent, en soi. Une succession brève mais ferme d'enchaînements, me conduisant à le désarmer en lui tranchant le bras portant son sabre-laser. Mais je ne m'en arrête pas là, j'enchaîne immédiatement alors qu'il recule de deux pas sous la douleur. Un coup de pied bien armé vient le frapper aux côtes du côté sans bras, et pendant qu'il est sonné, mon sabre-laser vient aussitôt le perforer sans cérémonie droit au niveau du cœur.

Et encore, cela se voit que je me suis ressaisie, j'ai frappé à des zones clés pour ne pas éterniser sa douleur. Après tout, avec un esprit plus clair, je remarque qu'il lui a porté une attaque certes mortelle, mais un peu respectueuse envers un adversaire honorable comme le dictent les arts Jedi et Sith au combat en leurs bases communes. Il aurait pu le décapiter ou le trancher en deux, mais non, il a choisit la perforation plus… honorable, en un sens. Et comme je suis quelqu'un de juste, tout en restant malgré tout Jedi de cœur et de mœurs, je lui rends la part égale de ce qu'il a infligé à Cin. Donc, un coup respectueux de l'ennemi, net, précis et propre, après une amputation de désarmement familière à ceux de la forme III. Je ne regrette pas du tout mon geste de le tuer, mais je ne me réjouis pas plus que cela de sa souffrance. Si je ne m'étais pas ressaisie, sans Bardan et Neth… j'aurais risqué de devenir comme « lui ». Comme les meurtriers de mon enfance, ou les assassins de la Len' du futur de cette dimension. Cette prise de conscience est amère, et a demandé un bien trop lourd tribut à mon cœur et à mes yeux pour ce qu'elle a apporté comme « leçon». Ne pas répondre à l'agression par l'agression… il n'y a pas de Passion, il y a la Sérénité. Il n'y a pas de Chaos, il y a l'Harmonie. Il n'y a pas d'Emotions, il y a la Paix. Il n'y a pas de Mort, il y a la Force. J'aurais du m'en souvenir, mais il est trop tard, le mal est fait. Bien trop tard…

En outre, ce n'est pas l'heure de me morfondre dans des regrets interminables. Alors que je désactive sans attendre ma lame-laser, le regardant se reculer, je vois un sourire mauvais se dessiner sur ses lèvres, suivi d'un avertissement urgent et virulent de la Force. Aussitôt sur mes gardes, je n'ai cela dit le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'une silhouette me dépasse en trombe pour empoigner par les épaules le Sith, l'emportant dans son sillage. J'en reconnais les cheveux et la tenue de combat équipée du jet-pack immédiatement, et j'allais arrêter l'imprudent, le cœur serré, quand ce dernier me regarde en coin avec un léger sourire téméraire, une lueur déterminée dans son regard. Trois secondes après, ils étaient loin. Puis, une immense explosion tétanisa mon cœur pendant une bonne minute. S'il restait encore quelques pans entiers de mon cœur, ils ne sont plus que des morceaux fumants sur le moment, alors que le souffle de l'explosion anéantit celui que j'aime en ma dimension. Un piège final d'Alvis. Une fois encore, il avait tout prévu. Et une fois encore, un proche se sacrifie pour me garder en vie, alors que je ne m'en estime pas digne. Je ne mérite pas que l'on donne sa vie pour moi. Seule la main ferme de Neth sur mon épaule me fait me reprendre. J'allais protester, je tenais à ce que Cin et les autres victimes aient les funérailles leur étant dues, mais je remarque alors que l'explosion commence à gagner tout le vaisseau mère. Constat que le bourru mais avisé Neth me rappelle de sa voix profonde et ferme :

* * *

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire, on se replie, et pas de protestations ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça, tout va exploser à cause de cet idiot de Sith ! Il y a déjà bien assez de pertes comme cela, tu ne crois pas ? Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que Bardan et ce Clyde se soient sacrifiés pour rien ? Cin compte sur toi, et ce n'est pas morte que tu pourras remplir ta promesse !

* * *

Ces mots, bien que dits d'une voix juste ferme et autoritaire, non agressive, impactent dans mon cœur et surtout mon esprit comme un éclair qui vient remettre en route la machinerie cérébrale. Il a raison, et me rappelle à mes obligations. J'ai une dette de vie envers Bardan et Clyde en ce temps, je ne veux surtout pas qu'ils aient été tués en vain ! Et je ne veux pas que Cin ait, même de manière post-mortem, à vivre une deuxième fois « nos » morts, enfin ma mort selon le point de vue adopté. Nous avons perdu la bataille, avec un bien trop lourd tribut, enfin les deux camps ont connu une amère défaite, comme leurs leaders sont tous deux morts. Maintenant il est temps aux trop rares survivants de se replier vers la sécurité. Rien n'est tout blanc, ni tout noir, dans quelque dimension que nous nous trouvons. Je me rends compte de cette amère et rude leçon sur le moment, très dure à assimiler. Pas même le temps d'aller quérir le corps de Cin, au vu de la vitesse de propagation de la déflagration. Toujours sous le choc et affligée, je sais néanmoins qu'il a raison, alors j'approuve en silence. Oui, j'ai une parole à honorer, et une responsabilité envers un jeune être sur lequel je dois veiller. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver, mais je ne faillirais pas à protéger son fils, je le lui dois bien ! La mort dans l'âme, mais résolue, je jette un dernier regard vers là où doit reposer Cin et d'autres victimes. J'aurais aimé qu'il puisse avoir des funérailles, mais d'une certaine manière… il en aura « certaines » avec cette désintégration flamboyante. Cin, je suis désolée… mais tu serais de l'avis de Neth. A défaut d'avoir pu te protéger, je peux au moins me montrer à la hauteur de la confiance que tu as posée en moi.

Ainsi je laisse Neth me conduire vers le vaisseau de repli auquel il pensait, le soutenant ensuite alors qu'il semble rencontrer des difficultés des suites de sa terrible blessure. J'espère que j'aurais le temps de m'en occuper, mais le temps presse, bien hélas… on doit se sortir de ce brasier ambiant en vie ! Et hors de question que je le laisse derrière, plus encore quand j'ai perdu tous mes autres amis mandaloriens présents en cette dimension, qui ont été au combat. Très attentive à la Force, cette dernière me met en garde par moment de débris enflammés toujours plus proches, ou d'attaques d'ennemis restants, mais je m'efforce à les repousser avec efficacité. Comme pour m'amender, en trop infime partie, des erreurs stratégiques et de jugement que j'ai fait suite à la mort brutale de Cin. Une seconde surprise alors que je reconnais la silhouette familière du vaisseau vers lequel nous conduit Neth. Le Firebird… une vague violente de nostalgie de ma propre époque et dimension me percute, mais j'en fait fi et hâte notre pas aussi vite que l'état de Neth le permet. Ce dernier avait insisté pour se débrouiller seul les derniers mètres, alors j'ai respecté son choix mais je l'attendais et ajustais ma foulée à la sienne. A peine nous nous engouffrons à travers le sas de la porte d'embarquement que cette dernière se referme derrière nous. C'est une ambiance de morgue qui nous attend, alors que les corps de déjà trop peu de mandaloriens et mandaloriennes défunts y reposent, minant plus encore mon moral et alourdissant mon sentiment de culpabilité profonde. Et une petite bouille, autre seule âme humaine encore vivante des lieux, nous attend dans l'autre pièce, très inquiète et ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il se passe au dehors du seul vaisseau ami encore en état.

* * *

- Lenia ! Dis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Papa n'est pas là ? Il est où ?

* * *

Force, je vous jure, les enfants ont ce don de vous poser les questions les plus délicates à souhait avec un air des plus candides et sincèrement innocents. J'allais lui répondre, enfin essayer de lui donner une sorte de réponse adaptée à son âge, quand un bruit sourd derrière moi me fait hisser mes plus grandes craintes. Curieux et inquiet, Len allait regarder derrière moi de quoi il s'agissait, mais avec gentillesse ferme je l'invite à revenir vers le cockpit, préférant le garder encore un peu de la vision… cadavérique derrière moi. Je sais malheureusement, d'un bref coup d'œil, que je ne pourrais rien faire non plus pour lui. Neth et Cin voudraient sans doute que je privilégie la sécurité du fils du Manda'lor, alors je vais prendre sur moi-même si cela me serre le cœur de ne pouvoir en faire plus. Je sens et vois que le jeune garçon est un peu perdu, alors qu'il me demande encore :

* * *

- Papy Neth ! Il va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Lenia ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Allez viens, gagnons le cockpit, il faut que nous partions d'ici.

* * *

Avec gentillesse mais douce fermeté, je l'invite à faire volte-face. J'essayerai de répondre à ses questions plus tard, mais déjà je dois nous mettre en sécurité avant tout. Gagnant promptement le cockpit, j'installe et j'attache tout d'abord avec la ceinture de sécurité Len à un siège passager, lui demandant d'être sage en attendant que je revienne. Il hésite quelques secondes, mais bon garçon, approuve d'un petit signe de tête, visiblement très inquiet. Ce que je peux comprendre. Lui offrant un sourire rassurant, j'ébouriffe légèrement ses courts cheveux aussi blancs que ceux de feu son père. Puis, gagnant la zone de commandement, je prends la responsabilité d'indiquer à Aran et Prudii situés à leurs postes respectifs pour le pilotage du vaisseau de leur défunt propriétaire :

* * *

- Aran, Prudii, préparez le vaisseau au décollage, l'explosion nous rattrape ! Et une fois assez éloignés du vaisseau mère, calculez dès que possible un saut hyperspatial aux coordonnées que voici ! Nous devons quitter les lieux au plus vite ! Je compte sur vous deux !

* * *

Une fois que j'ai la confirmation qu'ils ont bien reçu et vont suivre – rapidement – mes consignes, je jette un regard vers le petit Len, essayant d'être rassurante en dépit de ma propre inquiétude et des troubles de bonne conscience qui me tiraillent. Mais comme je suis la seule alliée, et adulte, du camps mandalorien encore en vie dans ce vaisseau, c'est malheureusement à moi de prendre des décisions et de choisir de la marche à suivre. Je n'aime pas vraiment cela, mais je sais en faire quand la situation le réclame, plus encore des suites de la mission catastrophique sur Arorua, il y a déjà trois ans de cela… mais pas le temps à la mélancolie. Force, jamais je n'aurais cru que je devrais faire cela un jour… mais pas le temps d'hésiter. Avec résignation mais détermination, je gagne et m'harnache à mon tour, au siège de pilote du vaisseau, alors qu'Aran se trouve à celui de copilote. Force, je vous jure, j'espère bien du fond du cœur que je n'aurais jamais à me trouver en une pareille situation une fois de retour en mon temps… mais je ne laisserais pas Len derrière moi. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je compte bien à ce qu'il me suive, ou la Force devra faire sans moi en ma dimension, je ne le laisserais pas seul. Le gamin non seulement est adorable, je me suis attachée à lui, mais je suis aussi liée par un serment fait à son père. De toute façon, même sans j'aurais gardé un œil sur lui, si personne d'autre ne le pouvait. Refermant avec résolution les mains sur les commandes de pilotage du Firebird – surtout qu'on a le feu littéralement aux trousses – j'arrache dans des procédures d'urgence le Firebird au quai d'amarrage du vaisseau-mère. J'espère qu'il n'y avait pas de survivants, mais nous n'avions plus le choix. Je déteste faire ce genre d'épineuses décisions où aucun des choix disponibles n'est pas sans rudes compromis. Mais déjà s'occuper du plus urgent : nous tirer de là.

Faire le choix de réaliser un saut dans l'hyperespace avec un vaisseau assez endommagé est très risqué, voire par certains considérés de totalement déraisonné. Mais l'expérience d'Arorua m'avait appris que cela était possible, voire même parfois souhaitable si la situation était assez désastreuse pour le justifier. Seul souci, ma malchance habituelle vient de nouveau nous frapper et contrarier mes plans initiaux. En effet, à peine avons-nous réussi à nous éloigner suffisamment du vaisseau-mère sur le point d'exploser – le cœur serré et la mort dans l'âme pour moi – la déflagration a malheureusement réussi à nous rattraper et toucher l'arrière du vaisseau. Et ce juste avant qu'on ne fasse le saut en question. Mais il était trop tard pour annuler la procédure, et je savais que c'était la décision la plus sage à prendre au vu du contexte actuel. Mais nous avons été touchés, et la menace reprend ses droits à peine sommes-nous arrivés aux premières coordonnées m'étant venues à l'esprit.

Essayant de rester calme en dépit des nombreuses consoles d'avertissements et alertes en tout genre stridentes, je prends sur moi pour ne pas paniquer davantage le pauvre enfant qui doit déjà ne pas être rassuré du tout. Plongeant dans le Calme Jedi, j'analyse les informations que me fournissent les consoles et les indications de Prudii. Puis grimace : encore une rude décision à prendre, où dans tous les cas je n'aurais d'autre choix que de devoir ne pas pouvoir faire tout ce que je voudrais. La décision, je dois la prendre très rapidement, et en assumer les responsabilités. Force, ça pèse lourd sur mes épaules… mais je finis par décider d'abandonner le vaisseau au vu des différemment paramètres indiqués par les analyses. La sécurité de Len doit être prioritaire, et plus encore sa survie. Idéalement, pour ne pas traumatiser plus le petit bonhomme, que je puisse rester en vie pour veiller sur lui et le protéger de toute menace qui pourrait survenir. Je sais alors quoi faire, mais cela m'oblige à faire deux concessions que je n'aime pas, l'une d'entre elles concernant les deux droïdes vers qui je porte mon regard tout en murmurant pour que Len n'entende pas :

* * *

- Je n'aime pas cela non plus, mais on va devoir évacuer le Firebird. Aran, peux-tu activer les capsules de sécurité, s'il te plaît. Si on a le temps, j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour évacuer les corps, mais la sécurité de Len est prioritaire. Je vais accompagner ce dernier, tenez-moi au courant de l'étendue des dégâts et dès que possible, évacuez vous aussi. Compris ?

* * *

Aran reste fidèle à son sarcasme habituel, mais au moins il accepte d'écouter mes consignes un minimum. Je ne sais pas ce que raconte Prudii, mais je pense qu'il nous exhorte à nous dépêcher. Sans perdre plus de temps, je me suis détachée et je gagne rapidement la hauteur de Len, que je détache sans plus attendre. Je m'agenouille un instant à sa hauteur, posant une main sur son épaule et le regardant dans ses yeux bleus-verts dignes de ceux de son défunt père. Je sens bien qu'il a peur même s'il s'efforce de rester fort, c'est tout à fait normal pour son jeune âme. Lui souriant avec gentillesse, je garde ma voix douce bien que d'un timbre sérieux, pour ne pas l'inquiéter outre-mesure mais qu'il comprenne la situation :

* * *

- Len ? Nous allons devoir quitter le vaisseau. Pour cela, nous allons emprunter les capsules de sauvetage. J'imagine que tu as des questions et que tu es inquiet, mais nous devons nous dépêcher. Je sais que tu ne me connais que depuis peu, mais sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Nous allons nous en sortir, mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasse confiance.

* * *

Pauvre enfant, je sens qu'il est terrifié au son vrillant des alarmes et du crépitement lointain des flammes, des lumières aussi, mais je ne le presse pas. J'admire cela dit son courage, observant avec attention et affection ses yeux bleus-vert, alors qu'il acquiesce timidement. Alors que je me redresse après avoir serré brièvement son épaule pour le remercier et le rassurer, je sens une petite main se glisser dans la mienne, et la serrer doucement. Lui adressant un sourire doux, je le conduis à ma suite, dans ce vaisseau que je connais par cœur. Cela dit, je contiens une grimace en passant devant le sas scellé en raison des dégâts internes du vaisseau qui contiens les corps des défunts, et baisse brièvement ma tête en dernier hommage. Au vu de la chaleur grandissante, ça va vraiment être très juste. Pas une minute à perdre. Très peu rassurée de la progression et de l'amplitude croissante des dégâts, pour que l'on aille plus vite, je m'arrête brièvement et prend avec délicatesse le petit garçon dans mes bras, après lui avoir fait comprendre ce que je voulais faire.

Je ne sais pas comment ou ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me fasse autant confiance, mais il n'hésite pas une seconde, et je le trouve très courageux. Tout en me précipitant dans l'escalier conduisant à l'étage inférieur, l'un de mes bras soutient Len et le second le sécurise dans une étreinte sûre et rassurante contre mon armure d'un noir-grisé déjà usé par la bataille, et percée à certains endroits par les ardeurs du combat contre mon très cher frère, casque sur mon visage. Usant de télékinésie de Force quand Aran ne m'ouvre pas déjà les portes, je resserre ma prise sur Len quand je vois que les dégâts sont plus grands que pensé. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'Aran et Prudii pourront nous suivre, même si je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Mais me rappelant les propos de Neth et ma promesse à Cin agonisant, je ne perds pas plus de temps, ouvrant la première capsule à portée et m'y engouffrant de justesse avec Len alors que le feu gagne la pièce. Je programme immédiatement le code spécifique pour la fermeture des portes et l'éjection de la capsule, une fois Len bien assis, essayant aussi de gérer sa propre inquiétude :

* * *

- On s'en va ? Mais… papy Neth et les autres sont encore à l'intérieur ! Aran et Prudii aussi, on ne peut pas les laisser et partir sans eux ! On doit les attendre !

- Nous devions évacuer, Len. Tes parents, oncle Bardan, papy Neth t'aiment beaucoup, et c'est pour cela qu'ils auraient voulu te savoir en lieu sûr avant tout. Il en va de même pour le reste du clan. Ils évacueront et nous rejoindrons probablement juste après. Aran et Prudii aussi, sans doute. Je tiens aussi à toi, je ne pouvais donc pas risquer de te mettre en danger.

* * *

… Essayez de faire comprendre à un enfant les notions de priorité et d'urgence, très difficile je vous le jure. Ses questions, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, titillent mes propres regrets et culpabilité dans le poids et les conséquences de décisions inévitables pourtant. Une fois que nous sommes bien éjectés, le vide de l'espace nous entourant tandis que les réserves d'air nous assurent une période raisonnable de survie, je m'assied à ses côtés et réfléchis quelques secondes, alors que ses yeux d'un bleu-vert si particulier ne me quittent pas. Je ne peux clairement pas lui dire que papy Neth, comme son papa, sa maman, oncle Bardan et le reste du clan sont tous morts et qu'on ne pouvait plus rien pour eux. Comment aussi lui dire que le temps nous était compté, et que nous devions partir avant Aran et Prudii, que ces derniers savaient l'ordre des priorités et comprenaient ce choix ?

Néanmoins, je sens un étau écraser plus encore mon cœur alors que le Firebird s'enflamme subitement, puis explose sans qu'aucune autre capsule de survie ne nous suive. Je crois que j'ai bien hélas la réponse à ma question. Len veut immédiatement se précipiter à la fenêtre, inquiet et apeuré, mais je le retiens avec gentillesse par l'épaule. Il me regarde avec un air paniqué et terrifié, mais j'hoche négativement de la tête. C'est alors qu'il se dérobe à ma prise, alors que nous éloignons doucement des restes du Firebird, et se met à pleurer discrètement. Je ne peux pas le lui reprocher, après tout ce qu'il vient de vivre. Je m'approche doucement de lui, mais je ne m'impose pas. Je lui fait savoir, en présence silencieuse, que je suis à côté de lui, me sentant assez mal de le voir aussi chagriné. D'un côté, les enfants ont cette chance que de pouvoir s'exprimer aussi ouvertement. Quand je sens par la Force qu'il se calme un tout petit peu, je pose une main sur son épaule, mon bras contre son cou pour exprimer mon soutien et lui offrir le plus de réconfort que je le puisse.

Je ne suis pas encore très douée, n'ayant pas eu la même enfance que lui, n'ayant jamais eu de petits frères ou sœurs, mais j'essaye de lui transmettre du réconfort, de l'affection et de la compréhension. Mais je dois m'avouer assez surprise, quand ses yeux encore embués de larmes se posent sur moi, et que sans prévenir il me prend dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre mon armure. Dix-neuf ans, et pas encore totalement habituée, je m'assume. Néanmoins, je comprends, alors délicatement je l'entoure de mes bras, guettant ses réactions avec attention. Aldrian avait agis de même les très rares fois où j'avais été en crise de nerfs ou très ébranlée, et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné, alors j'essaye d'en faire de même. Je le serre avec douceur et chaleur contre moi, essayant par l'empathie de Force de lui communiquer des sensations de paix, de sécurité, d'affection et de réconfort. Moi-même, mais de manière réprimée, endurant mon propre chagrin, ma douleur sourde, mon choc profond, mes regrets et remords profonds et autres incertitudes bien dissimulées, comme je dois être forte pour lui. Et c'est ce petit être aussi qui me donne cette force…

C'est alors qu'une secousse soudaine vient faire trembler la cabine de sauvetage, surprenant Len et brisant ce petit moment de calme et de réconfort mutuel et réciproque. Soucieuse, je ne relâche pas ce dernier, et mes yeux s'arrondissent d'inquiétude sérieuse en voyant la vague de flammes en approche très rapide dans notre direction. Et les fusées de la capsule ne peuvent pas aller plus vite ! Sentant la peur de Len', gamin pas idiot du tout, grimper de manière exponentielle, j'essaye quand même de lui transmettre du calme. Sith ! Ah ça non, Force, après tant de cruauté permet moi au moins de pouvoir tenir ma promesse envers Cin, et de pouvoir veiller sur Len ! Et permet à Len de vivre des jours plus tranquilles après tous ces rudes évènements ! Il est trop jeune pour mourir, et quand je vois les conséquences de la mort d'une « moi », hors de question que j'inflige cela à mon mentor ! Je dois rentrer, plus encore après deux ans de disparition, je ne peux pas lui faire ce coup-là ! Voyant qu'aucune option ne se présente à nous, je serre Len contre moi dans une étreinte protectrice et instinctive, bien que je m'en doute vaine face à ce qui se rue droit vers nous. Légèrement paniquée moi aussi derrière le masque de calme, je sonde la Force en quête d'idée, rien de bien précis. Bon, il ne me reste une dernière carte. Risquée, et avec de fortes conséquences possibles, mais je n'ai pas de choix. Tenant Len contre moi, je viens au centre de la capsule et me mets en position de méditation classique. Bon certes, ça a provoqué ma venue en ces lieux, mais si j'arrive à saisir la sensation de la dernière fois, ça doit bien marcher en sens inverse, non ? Je murmure brièvement à Len tout en fermant les yeux :

* * *

- Quoiqu'il advienne, je suis là pour toi, Len. Sache-le. Et puisse la Force être avec nous…

* * *

Pour citer mon mentor, il y a certaines choses qui valent mieux d'être sues un peu trop tôt que trop tard, voire ici potentiellement jamais. Aldrian… j'espère vraiment que je vais pouvoir vous revoir, vous aussi. Me focalisant dans la Force, je tisse rapidement autour de nous deux une sphère de lumière, brillant de mon éclat encore jeune et personnel, imprégnée de la paix, de la quiétude, de la chaleur et du calme que porte la Force Claire. C'est peut-être un peu audacieux que de tenter une méditation partagée, qui plus est très profonde, avec un esprit aussi jeune et avec qui je ne suis pas liée par le sang ou un lien d'entraînement de Force, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Heureusement, Len semble ne pas trop se poser de questions et me faire confiance, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si bien pour la mériter à ce point ? Je cherche toujours, mais pas le moment. Juste avant que la vague de feu ne nous atteigne, je suis complètement plongée et à la merci des volontés de la Force, entraînant Len avec moi et le guidant tout en m'assurant qu'on ne serait séparés en aucune façon, quoi qu'il advienne. Son père, Cin, serait mécontent de nous voir le rejoindre si tôt au sein de la Force. Et Aldrian non plus ne serait pas ravi, je serais presque prête à le parier, de sentir que j'ai rejoint la Force avant lui. Surtout sans comprendre comment c'est advenu. Et je l'ai bien senti, Len compte et repose sur moi. Et je tiendrais ma parole, je veillerais sur lui. Néanmoins, juste avant que je ne perde connaissance, je crois percevoir vaguement le ressenti anormal recherché. Mais pas moyen d'en être sûre, je ne suis que jeune Jedi. Bah, on verra. Quand Force le veut, Force le peut. Alors espérons qu'elle nous soit bienveillante…


	8. Chap 7 - Retour au foyer parmi les siens

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée du ralentissement, mais vie IRL bien chargée et études prenantes. Je vous livre donc la septième partie de cette petite fanfiction, qui a la spécificité de croiser deux points de vue à certains moments : celui de Lenia Séry (mon OC et narratrice principale) et celui d'Aldrian Greystone Skirata (OC de mon ami) qui devient le deuxième narrateur parfois. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui ouvre ce chapitre, j'userais avec lui d'une troisième personne du singulier, alors que je reste sur la première personne du singulier avec Lenia. J'ai séparé les points de vue avec des lignes et des […] donc on s'y retrouve normalement ;)_

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter !

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Chapitre 07 : Retour au foyer parmi les siens**

* * *

Le Temple Jedi de Naboo ayant été anéanti par les bombardements impériaux, les Jedi avaient du prendre asile en différents refuges à la location gardée secrète, sinon de leurs plus proches alliés. Dans l'une de ces bases méconnues de leurs ennemis, l'agitation perpétuelle semble faire vivre et palpiter une base – quartier général sans prétention, en une planète éloignée dans les régions du noyau profond de la galaxie, à l'histoire aussi ancienne que plongée entre la noirceur la plus profonde que la plus pure des lumières. Tython. C'est sur leur seul originaire si contrasté et périlleux que l'uns des groupes subdivisés par sécurité de l'Ordre Jedi avait replacé leur Praexum et lieu sûr pour les plus jeunes âmes encore incapables de se battre. C'est en ces lieux sûrs que venaient parfois se réfugier les figures alliées des plus importantes des gardiens de la paix et éminents personnages de la Rébellion Républicaine. Un lieu sobre, et aussi des plus labyrinthiques.

C'est au sein de ce dédale de couloirs et de pièces aux usages et fonctions aussi diverses que variées que, dans des appartements privés, un éminent Jedi en quête de lieux calmes et propices à la réflexion était venu se replier, loin de l'activité usuelle du complexe. Seul être vivant des appartements, il était néanmoins possible d'y relever la présence d'un droïde dont tout dans l'apparence rappelait les unités de modèle protocolaires de type 3-PO. Mais ce droïde n'était pas, contre toute apparence, fabriqué dans un but protocolaire. En effet, sur nombre de champs de bataille aux côtés de son propriétaire, il avait prouvé être un combattant aussi redoutable contre ses adversaires qu'un adversaire passant des plus discrets sous ses trompeuses apparences inoffensives, et la couleur discrète de son armure. Mais revenons audit propriétaire du formidable soldat mécanique qui est un peu en retrait. Revêtu des habituels habits Jedi, tout du moins dans l'espace du quartier général, d'un ensemble traditionnel à dominante brune du Jedi, il est alors assis sur un grand coussin, lui-même posé au sol, les jambes croisées et mains posées sur ces dernières, les yeux clos.

Nul son ni geste de sa part n'échappe à sa posture méditative, comme plongé en un état de plénitude que le non-initié n'est pas forcément capable de comprendre. Ce Jedi n'était pas du tout méconnu au sein de ces pairs, que ce soient par les rumeurs qui l'entourent que la fonction qu'il occupe au sein de l'Ordre des gardiens de la paix. Quand il ne faisait pas son usage usuel de la Force pour passer inaperçu, même au sein de ses pairs, il est un être humain, et quelqu'un qu'il est difficile de ne pas remarquer parmi la foule. Au-delà de son seul mètre quatre-vingt, sa carrure solide des années d'expérience et de rudes entraînements. Non, c'est surtout en partie à cause de sa courte chevelure d'une blancheur immaculée, fruit de ses gênes que d'un vieillissement prématuré du haut de ses trente-cinq ans, qu'il est ardu pour lui de ne pas se faire remarquer sans stratagème de Force quand son visage se trouve à découvert.

Encore de nos jours, des bruits contrastés voire totalement opposés à son sujet se faisaient toujours entendre ici et là, émises et partagées par certaines bouches lui dessinant une réputation des plus... controversés, bien que cela ne fut pas la préoccupation principale du concerné, bien loin de là. Entre l'image du Jedi gris sur le point de basculer du côté obscur et le parangon du Jedi dont le hobby est la chasse aux Sith, surnommé par certains « Chevalier de Fer », les avis étaient aussi divisés qu'ils n'avaient l'avantage d'étouffer tout soupçon de sa véritable nature de guerrier au sang mandalorien, bien que dévoué au Code Jedi corps et âme. Il était aussi l'uns des deux Grands Maîtres de l'Ordre, élevé à ce poste de hautes responsabilités quelques années de cela, mais il était plus commun de le trouver sur le terrain qu'en train d'officier en réunions. Aldrian Greystone, qui avait formé avec succès deux apprenties, devenues l'une après l'autre Chevaliers de l'Ordre Jedi : la première avait été Johanna Direwolf, qui avait aussi embrassé la culture mando, et la seconde était celle qui avait totalement disparu de la circulation depuis deux longues années : Lenia Séry.

Pour l'heure, ayant préféré être un peu seul pour réfléchir tout en méditant, le Jedi se trouvait donc dans ses quartiers, plongé dans un profond état méditatif, et ce depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Immergé ainsi au cœur de la Force Claire, dont la présence perpétuelle, lumineuse et rassurante l'entourait, comme un cocon le drapant dans un tissu de chaleur, quiétude et calme, qui repoussait toute perturbation extérieure pouvant le déranger dans sa méditation. Sa respiration restait profonde mais tranquille, posée et calme. En dépit de ce que prétendaient nombre d'autres Jedi, Greystone restait convaincu que son ancienne apprentie était encore en vie, quelque part. Bien que toutes les recherches menées pour la retrouver restèrent infructueuses, et qu'il n'avait pas réussi, même avec le lien fort qui les unissait, à la localiser, il n'avait pas encore perdu espoir de la voir réapparaître tôt ou tard. Il l'aurait senti, tant bien même se trouverait-elle au fin fond des régions inconnues de l'immensité galactique, s'il lui était arrivée malheur. Ce qui n'était pas le cas jusqu'à ce jour.

C'est alors qu'il était immergé dans cet état méditatif qu'il avait senti ce soudain changement dans la Force. Un lien qui avait été pendant deux ans plongé en sommeil venait subitement de s'éveiller, comme venait aussi de réapparaître une présence lui étant bien connue. Sans le moindre préambule le Jedi ouvrit ses paupières, révélant ses yeux bleus-vert au regard vif et perçant, et dans les secondes qui suivirent se retrouva debout, bondissant sur ses jambes comme s'élancerait un lynx sur ses pattes. Sans plus attendre, il se rua vers la porte d'entrée joignant ses quartiers à l'un des couloirs du nouveau Praexum Jedi, disant au sarcastique de ses deux compagnons droïdes, Aran, de le suivre.

Bientôt, il se retrouva dans le couloir au pas de course, et lorsque que l'amplitude et la célérité de sa foulée furent supérieures que la normale, Aran ne put maintenir la distance encore bien longtemps. Sans jamais ralentir son allure, le Maître Jedi était visiblement à l'affut de quelque chose, ou plutôt cherchant quelqu'un bien en particulier. Voyant et sentant la « tornade blanche et brune » approcher, aussi en remarquant le sourire content mais aussi prédateur aux lèvres du Jedi mandalorien, ses confrères et les Apprentis s'écartaient prudemment de son chemin pour ne pas se retrouver sur sa route.

Il parvint sans trop de difficultés jusqu'à l'épicentre du petit rassemblement qui s'était constitué, majoritairement d'autres Maîtres et Chevaliers. Et c'est alors qu'il la trouva, qu'il vit celle dont il avait encore espéré le bon retour en dépit de sa mystérieuse disparition. Réduisant son allure jusqu'à se retrouver face à elle, son regard bleu-vert se posa sur la jeune femme en sombre armure intégrale, visage à découvert et casque maintenu dans une main tout aussi gantée du même noir-grisé. Les cheveux bruns étaient nettement plus courts que deux ans plus tôt, les traits plus secs et marqués par les épreuves, une dizaine de centimètres en plus et une silhouette plus dessinée et solide.

Elle n'était plus exactement la jeune fille qu'il avait connu, mais une jeune femme. Les yeux bleus restaient très confus et ternes, quand elle porta enfin, lentement, son regard vers lui, mais c'était bien elle. Il n'attendit guère longtemps avant de parcourir la distance qui les séparait encore, et de la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Il la sentit réagir, puis se détendre un petit peu. Quelques secondes après, il la relâcha, puis passa rapidement ses mains sur le visage puis les bras de la jeune Jedi qu'il avait formée. Certains lui reprocheraient certainement son manque de « bienséance Jedi » mais il avait été inquiet pour elle, et voulait autant vérifier qu'elle était bien là que s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

Ce qui était sans nul doute le cas, au vu des légères grimaces de douleur et tensions qu'il pu voir sur son visage et sentir dans ces vérifications, bien qu'elle tentait de les dissimuler, comme à son ordinaire. Certaines choses ne changerait visiblement jamais. Il nota ainsi, outre la fatigue prononcée évidente physiquement que l'asthénie marquée sur le plan de la Force, des blessures encore fraîches. Non graves, sur ses épaules et ses bras, qui avaient percé l'armure en duracier et passé outre les protections additionnelles. Ce bref examen réalisé et une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, et qu'elle se trouvait bien face à lui, il reporta son regard bleu-vert vers elle et demanda de sa voix grave et douce à la fois :

* * *

- Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourrée ?

* * *

Et sans même lui laisser le temps de réellement lui répondre – la question était mi sérieuse mi rhétorique, c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il la lui posait, et serait tout aussi loin, très certainement, d'être la dernière occurrence où il le lui demanderait - il continua sur le même timbre, soulagé, ravi de la revoir mais encore inquiet à son égard :

* * *

- Mais l'essentiel, c'est que tu sois revenue.

* * *

C'est alors que ses confrères et consœurs voulurent, bien naturellement, poser des questions à la concernée concernant le pourquoi du comment de son apparition soudaine en plein cœur d'un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait a priori pas de surcroît. Adoptant une attitude quelque peu protectrice, soucieuse du bien-être de son ancienne apprentie, le mandalorien posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme visiblement distraite et épuisée, et s'interposa entre eux et elle, leur priant d'arrêter d'une voix ferme, calme et grave.

Il avait beau ne pas savoir de quoi elle revenait exactement, mais il avait assez appris à la connaître pour constater qu'elle prenait sur elle pour rester calme, voire même rester seulement debout. Il sentait bien qu'elle revenait de loin, et avait très certainement connu des jours meilleurs que ceux dont elle semblait leur revenir. Lenia, sans le dire, semblait aspirer et avait besoin de calme et de repos. La jeune Jedi semblait aussi exténuée, éreintée psychiquement, clairement au-delà de ses limites, que très secouée sur un plan psychologique. Les questions et explications attendraient qu'ils aient vérifié qu'elle soit en bonne santé après sa disparition de deux ans pleins, et réapparition impromptue et… des moins orthodoxes.

Elle avait clairement besoin de repos et de calme, et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer à chaque minute qui venait. Même si Lenia ne leur refuserait probablement pas leurs soumissions de questions, qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas toutes répondre, il ne la laisserait pas s'épuiser plus encore. Au premier signe de protestation qui se fit entendre, Aran, qui l'avait rejoint un peu après, leva ses fusils-blaster et leur demanda, d'une voix sarcastique sertie de son sempiternel et éternel tact lui étant si particuliers :

* * *

- Savez-vous quel sort est réservé au nexu trop curieux ?

* * *

Sentant que sa jeune ancienne apprentie semblait de plus en plus fébrile, et commençait peu à peu à voir décliner le reste de ses maigres forces, et risquer de perdre connaissance sous peu, il mit fin au débat avec fermeté et ne tarda pas à la conduire vers le chemin de l'infirmerie. Une fois n'est pas coutume, même en étant clairement dans un état de grande faiblesse et sous le choc, elle souffla d'une voix bien faible sans toutefois résister :

* * *

- Non… perdu trop de temps là-bas. Je vous en supplie… je vais bien… suis en vie… ma situation… je dois expliquer… pas l'infirmerie. S'il vous plait… Aldrian…

* * *

Il remarqua, alors qu'il la soutenait, après avoir passé l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider, qu'elle semblait avoir de plus en plus de peine à rester consciente et que ses propos eux-mêmes devenaient décousus et difficiles, les mots dans son langage comme les pensées dans son esprit s'entrechoquant les uns contre les autres sans arriver à se lier exactement. Assez inquiet, il ne s'arrêta cependant pas et continua de la guider avec fermeté et gentillesse vers cet endroit qu'elle n'aimait pas plus que lui les longues réunions.

Il fut un peu étonné l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom – en dépit de sa formalité habituelle – mais n'insista pas. S'il lui avait épargné les questions de ses collègues en remarquant son état préoccupant, le mentor resterait intransigeant sur ce point, elle irait à l'infirmerie qu'elle le veuille ou non… bien qu'elle ne paraissait pas avoir la force ou la volonté de résister vraiment, cette fois. D'une voix calme, grave, et douce, il lui répondit :

* * *

- Tu es rentrée à présent. Ne t'inquiète pas, même si tu venais à te réveiller à l'infirmerie, je suis sûr que tu n'y resterais pas bien longtemps.

* * *

Assurément, il lui demanderait des explications, auxquelles il savait pertinemment qu'elle mettrait de la bonne volonté à répondre… une fois qu'elle serait assez reposée et apaisée pour le faire, donc pas présentement. Déjà qu'elle semblait avoir de la peine à réfléchir clairement, et ses jambes semblaient de moins en moins la porter. S'il avait toujours été impressionné par la force de volonté dont elle pouvait faire preuve, là elle se surmenait visiblement et il ne lui laisserait pas d'autre alternative. Comme elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance, il reprit d'un ton doux et posé, confortant sa décision :

* * *

- Les explications peuvent attendre un peu. Dors maintenant, Lenia.

* * *

Alors que les jambes de la jeune femme ne la soutenaient clairement plus et que cette dernière s'était endormie, il s'arrêta pour la soulever avec délicatesse et la porter dans ses bras. Et sans un mot de plus, pressa le pas vers les salles de guérison, Aran sur ses talons.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans une des chambres de l'infirmerie du quartier général, une curieuse petite assemblée s'était réunie autour du lit de convalescence, et discutait à voix encore abaissées par respect de la personne à qui ils étaient venu rendre visite. Etrange oui, autant que ne pouvaient l'être quatre mandaloriens réunis au sein d'un Temple Jedi, bien que deux d'entre eux le fussent également. Deux chasseurs de primes, Neth et Bardan Skirata, et deux représentants aussi de l'Ordre Jedi, Johanna Direwolf et Aldrian Greystone. La cinquième personne en présence était celle qui était allongée sur le lit de repos, en pyjama d'infirmerie et plongée visiblement dans un sommeil profond, Lenia Séry, celle qui avait disparu et été réapparu sans le moindre avertissement.

Le Maître Jedi était en train de finir le résumé du retour inattendu et inespéré de la concernée, écouté avec attention par les quatre autres visiteurs qui, eux aussi, avaient cherché autant qu'ils l'avaient pu la jeune femme qui venait de réapparaître subitement sans succès. Au terme de ce dernier, comme le seul témoin du retour inattendu n'avait pu répondre à toutes leurs questions, il avait conclu en posant un bref regard inquiet sur la concernée se reposant qu'il faudrait le lui demander en personne une fois éveillée. Mais ils la laissaient se reposer autant qu'elle le nécessitait, les guérisseurs avaient traité ses blessures et assuré qu'elle était en train de récupérer ses forces, et qu'elle se réveillerait d'ici les prochaines heures.

Ils étaient en train de discuter dont à mi-voix de sujets divers et variés en attendant le réveil d'une amie des uns, coup de cœur d'un autre, petite sœur de cœur pour l'une. Protégée de l'un des leurs et de fait du clan pour les uns, et simplement ancienne élève pour le dernier, quand un autre personnage fit son entrée sans le moindre son, sans se faire remarquer des autres adultes. Il les avait suivi sans se faire remarquer, essayant de suivre au mieux ce que lui avait demandé Lenia sans toutefois perdre de vue la seule personne qu'il connaissait encore en ces lieux inconnus pour le jeune enfant. Naturellement, il avait été très inquiet en la voyant perdre connaissance, et avait voulu aussi s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Une fois qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir, il s'était faufilé jusqu'à la porte où il avait entendu qu'elle se trouvait, et ouvert la porte sans le moindre bruit. Néanmoins, sa présence finit par être constatée par un certain Jedi mandalorien, qui tourna un regard d'abord intrigué vers le nouvel arrivant en se détournant de la discussion en cours. Puis se figea en l'observant, le Jedi fut alors frappé d'étonnement.

Si surpris qu'il était qu'il semblait s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Une seule question demeurait dans son esprit alors stupéfait : qui était le gosse ? La surprise fut visiblement généralisée, alors que la conversation cesse brusquement. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur l'étrange petit être, glissant entre lui et le Maître Jedi en notant un air de famille indéniable, comme deux gouttes d'eau. Lourd silence, avant que le garçon ne s'exclame avec ravissement, dévisageant tout son entourage :

* * *

-_ Buir_ ! Papy Neth ! Tonton Bardan !

* * *

Il se précipita sur les concernés, fonçant d'abord vers celui qui ressemblant tant à son père bien que revêtu d'étranges vêtements. Il fut très surpris en voyant l'étrange de réaction de ce dernier, qui n'agissait pas comme d'habitude et ne l'avait pas encore pris dans ses bras. Il salua ainsi ceux qu'il connaissait, le petit garçon jetant un regard curieux à l'autre jeune femme inconnue de la pièce, un sourire éclatant bien qu'encore très étonné. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le regardaient tous comme cela ? Mais très vite, un Neth en mode « papy gâteau » prit sans hésitation le petit bonhomme dans ses bras, tandis qu'Aldrian restait totalement saisi par l'incompréhension la plus totale, face à un Bardan effaré qui demande :

* * *

- Mais qui est sa mère ?!

- C'est ce qu'on se demande tous…

* * *

Johanna, qui venait de faire cette dernière remarque, posa un bref regard bleu-clair suspicieux sur l'autre jeune femme aux cheveux bruns qui reposait encore sur le lit de convalescence, avant de le reposer sur le gamin. Le joyeux brouhaha qui avait commencé ainsi de manière impromptue dans une salle supposément de repos, avant même d'attirer l'attention d'un guérisseur pour les mander fermement au calme, détourna l'attention des visiteurs du lit sur lequel reposait une jeune Jedi. Les traits de cette dernière se tirèrent petit à petit de mécontentement clair de se faire ainsi tirer d'un repos réparateur. Seul le petit garçon responsable involontairement du débat en prit note et se dirigea sans se faire remarquer vers le lit, grimpant avec agilité sur ce dernier avec un sourire soulagé aux lèvres. Les yeux brillants de joie, il l'observa avec attention, attendant avec expectative son réveil.

* * *

[...]

* * *

Force, si on ne peut même plus se reposer en paix maintenant… normalement faut pas respecter le calme dans des salles de guérison ? J'étais en train donc de profiter d'un long sommeil réparateur, plongée dans une profonde transe de guérison pour récupérer de mes forces et apaiser les tourments de mon esprit. C'est alors qu'un capharnaüm sans nom au niveau sonore vient perturber mon état de plénitude mentale, et m'y arrache bientôt comme je n'arrive plus à garder cette sphère lumineuse et invisible autour de moi. Force, je ne suis pas très ronchonne, mais s'il y a bien quelque chose que je n'aime pas, c'est de me faire tirer des bras de Morphée quand je suis fatiguée, pas sans une excellente raison. Fronçant des sourcils avec des grommellements irrités, je finis par ouvrir petit à petit mes yeux, observant avec fatigue mes alentours. Infirmerie… et je ne suis pas seule, assurément. Lentement et silencieusement, je me retrouve en position semi-allongée, déjà bien plus en forme même si j'aurais apprécié avoir un peu plus de sommeil alloué. Faisant preuve d'une de mes rares marques de mauvaise humeur, je maugrée dans un rapide murmure en de nombreux dialectes galactiques, dont le basique, le coruscanti et le mando'a en particulier :

* * *

- C'est quoi ce bazar… vous en faîtes un de ces boucans, crénom de Force ! Vous réveilleriez un mort… ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il se … ? Ah. Je vois. Bonjour, toi…

* * *

Ma voix d'abord furieuse s'était subitement adoucie en constatant le petit visage qui me fait face, et semblait soucieux de me voir aussi mécontente. Je lui offre un léger sourire rassurant, me redressant un peu plus pour ébouriffer légèrement ses cheveux d'un blanc de neige. Il n'y est pour rien le pauvre, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis fâchée contre lui… mais sa présence explique en partie l'agitation autour de moi. Je ne décolère cela dit pas tout de suite envers les autres individus, bien que je sois évidemment ravie de les voir ici présents, et indiciblement infiniment soulagée pour de diverses raisons. Je les dévisage, encore agacée, mais notant que Neth et Bardan étaient bien là, vivants et en pleine forme visiblement.

Mon regard se porte ensuite sur Johanna, bien Jedi et mandalorienne, bien présente, avant de se déporter vers le dernier autre visiteur. Aldrian… j'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait capable de tirer une telle tête de surprise, cela dit. Pour peu il en aurait la mâchoire qui s'en décrocherait sous la profonde stupeur. Mais il s'est rendu compte de mon réveil et se ressaisis bien vite, alors que je darde un regard interrogateur vers Johanna, curieusement suspicieuse. Dans l'espoir d'éléments éclaircissants, je regarde autour de moi, avant de reposer mon regard sur le petit Len alors assis sur mon lit de guérison et m'observant avec des yeux lumineux et très joyeux. C'est alors que mon esprit encore en phase de réveil enfin fait le lien. Soupirant avec douceur, je secoue ma tête, exaspérée et reporta mon attention sur eux en soufflant :

* * *

- Ah non vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi… Force. Déjà : non, Johanna, Bardan, je ne suis pas sa mère. Ensuite Aldrian : je te présente ton fils. Enfin, celui d'un autre toi… Rah. C'est compliqué…

* * *

Si Johanna, bien que sentant ma sincérité, hausse un sourcil concernant le « vous aussi », elle ne m'interrompt pas et semble s'apaiser un peu. Néanmoins, je sens qu'elle compte bien être de la partie quand je vais donner les explications, et qu'elle aimerait bien comprendre ce à quoi je fais référence. De là, être dans la confidence de l'anecdote à laquelle le début de mon propos fait écho… ce qui n'arrivera jamais. Pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance, mais c'est un épisode que je souhaite garder sous le sceau du silence. Neth et Bardan ne le relèvent pas, tandis qu'Aldrian vient s'asseoir à mon chevet en souriant. Lui, il sait à quoi je fais référence, et il sera bien le seul. Et puis il me connaît bien, autant que je ne le connaisse aussi, nous savons lire dans nos non-dits respectifs. La voix bourrue familière de Neth reprend alors, vite suivie par une question soucieuse de Bardan :

* * *

- Merci à toi de m'avoir apporté un petit fils !

- Qui est sa mère, alors ?

* * *

Bardan… toujours le même, on dirait bien. Force… un peu blasée, je passe une main sur mon visage, envisageant déjà la rude tâche qui m'attend. Puis je chasse une dernière fois les restes de fatigue sur mes yeux, frottant ces dernier pour bien me réveiller. Avec un sourire empli de gentillesse envers le petit garçon, je reporte mon attention sur les adultes en présence, considérant avec soin ma prudence. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils doivent savoir, et après tout ce réveil brutal, j'ai bien envie d'être malicieuse tout d'un coup. Ainsi je leur réplique, avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, et d'une voix posée mais assez amusée :

* * *

- Sa mère… Mm. Je me le demande bien. Très étrange, j'ai comme un soudain trou de mémoire sur son nom. Ce jeune garçon s'appelle Len, en tout cas. Oui, je sais, drôle de coïncidence. Nous revenons tous deux de loin. C'est une longue histoire…

* * *

Et pénible histoire pour moi. Marquant une légère pause, alors que Len choisit ce moment pour descendre avec précaution du lit, et avec un dernier regard confus à son « père », décide de regagner les bras accueillants et grand ouverts de son grand-père. Passant une main en mes courts cheveux bruns, qui avaient été détachés en mon sommeil, je glisse derrière l'oreille les deux mèches un peu plus longues pour ne pas qu'elles m'importunent en tombant devant mon visage, avant que mon expression ne se fasse plus sérieuse, et mon regard bleuté un peu plus terne qu'avant, avant de reprendre la parole :

* * *

- … A laquelle j'ai été liée suite à un léger ratage en méditation profonde, au terme de mes deux ans sur mon caillou planétaire paumé dans la galaxie. Je commence par quoi ?

* * *

Bon, ça ne doit pas beaucoup les éclairer, alors que je vois Neth faire faire l'hélicoptère au petit Len pour le détendre. Scène qui m'arrache une ombre de sourire malgré moi, cela me soulage de savoir que le petit garçon aurait d'autres repères sûrs, autres que moi si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose ou mes devoirs de Jedi m'empêchaient de m'occuper de lui directement. Johanna reste silencieuse et attentive, Bardan semble être déjà un peu plus rassuré bien que demeurant toujours un peu suspicieux, et la voix grave et chaleureuse de mon mentor me demande alors qu'il a posé son regard bleu-vert sur moi :

* * *

- Tu peux commencer par le début, déjà.

* * *

Haussant un sourcil à son égard – merci, vous m'aidez beaucoup là – je me mets toutefois à leur narrer ce qu'il m'est arrivé pendant ces deux longues années. Dans ce moment de mon récit explicatif, ma voix reste parfaitement calme et posée, j'ai accepté depuis longtemps ce qu'il m'est advenu. Je leur raconte comment une escadrille de chasseurs d'élite impériaux m'avaient bel et bien abattu, et qu'effectivement c'est bien le « Vent de l'Aube » qui avait été retrouvé en miettes fumantes. Mais comment, avec la complicité neutre d'un campement de colons, l'un d'entre eux m'a tirée de mon cockpit verrouillé et dévoré par les flammes, me sauvant ainsi très probablement la mise et la vie.

Comment j'ai du supporter une longue convalescence, après un coma de plusieurs semaines, pendant un an, puis pourquoi j'ai du attendre une année supplémentaire le temps que je sois assez rétablie et remise en forme pour espérer rentrer. Comment j'ai obtenu des affaires civiles, puis une armure, je me suis rapprochée du contrebandier qui m'était venue en aide, Clyde, et comment, en contrepartie de l'aide que je lui ai fourni, il avait à l'esprit de me conduire où je le souhaiterais pour que je puisse rentrer. Pourquoi j'aurais choisi Mandalore, par prudence, alors que j'ignorais quelles bases étaient encore d'actualité ou prises par les ennemis impériaux. Mais comme quoi mes plans avaient été bouleversés par…

Je marque une subite pause, posant mon regard sur Len, hésitante. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit prêt à entendre la fin du récit que je m'apprête à reporter aux adultes en présence. Heureusement, la Force semble entendre ma prière muette, comme alors l'estomac du plus jeune des personnes en présence se fait rappeler à l'existence. Avec une ombre de sourire amusée, je regarde Johanna, qui approuve et se redresse dans ce langage muet des signes, et je me tourne vers Len, lui offrant de la suivre pour qu'elle le guide vers un endroit où il pourrait trouver à manger, le temps que je discute de quelque chose avec les adultes. Bien entendu, Len n'était pas exceptionnellement ravi de se voir ainsi temporairement séparé de tonton Bardan, Papy Neth, de son père… et de moi, mais son estomac le rappela encore à l'ordre, un léger filet de rire échappant à mes lèvres.

Johanna, juste avant de partir et en conduisant avec douceur le petit bonhomme – après une énième promesse de ma part que nous resterons là le temps qu'ils reviennent - tourne son attention vers moi, son regard du bleu céleste posé dans le mien. Saisissant le message muet, j'approuve d'un bref signe de tête, une lueur reconnaissante dans mon regard. Oui promis, je lui ferais un topos en privé dessus, entre filles, dès que nous le pourrons après. J'attends avec patience qu'ils soient partis et éloignés, mon auditoire patientant que je reprenne, avant que je ne reporte mon regard bleuté vers eux, me demandant comment présenter les choses sans malmener mon calme et mon assurance sereine apparente. Me laissant avec Neth, Bardan et Aldrian, tous trois faisant parti des rares sachant très bien ce qu'il m'était advenu il y a trois ans de cela. C'est pourquoi je reprend d'abord avec ceci :

* * *

- Un peu comme la dernière fois. Sauf que je ne sais pas ce qu'a fabriqué la Force, mais je me suis retrouvée paumée non pas dans le temps, mais carrément dans un autre espace-temps. Enfin, c'est aussi la faute des Jedi de la dimension parallèle. J'ai pas tout suivi à ce qu'ils m'ont raconté, mais ils ont eu une espèce de vision comme quoi je pourrais avoir un impact pour résoudre le conflit en vigueur chez eux. Ne me demandez pas les détails, j'ai strictement rien compris, mais en gros ils ont indirectement provoqué mon… déplacement.

* * *

C'est un bon départ, déjà. J'attends, observant leurs réactions possibles. Aldrian ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à commenter une première fois, sa voix grave aussi calme que toujours :

* * *

- La Force agit de façon mystérieuse et bien souvent imprévisible, voire incompréhensible sur le moment. Tu as été appelée pour accomplir une tâche que nulle autre que toi pouvait réussir, et tu t'en es acquittée sans faillir, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Ah ça, pour l'imprévisibilité je peux en parler sans mal, puisque j'en suis la victime pour la deuxième fois. J'approuve d'un bref signe de tête discret et surtout muet sur les premiers propos, avant de ne pas savoir quoi répondre sur sa question finale. Cette idée me met mal-à-l'aise, surtout au vu du dénouement de cette triste histoire, et de mon pétage de plombs spectaculaire au terme funeste de ce redoutable duel double à mort. Quelques secondes je reste silencieuse, avant de me reprendre, le regard un peu lointain alors je poursuis sur cette facette déjà un peu plus aisée du dur récit qui m'attend alors :

* * *

- Heu… plus ou moins. Tout ça pour dire, je méditais tranquillement quand tout ça est advenu contre ma volonté. Cette fois, la Force m'a conduite directement au Temple de là-bas… dans une salle de méditation en milieu de matinée. Force, j'aurais jamais cru que je puisse faire si peur à des initiés. Bref, les Jedi étaient au courant comme je disais, et j'ai été illico presto conduite devant le Conseil. Ils m'ont vaguement expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, et ce qu'ils attendaient de ma part. Une sorte de rôle mixant l'ambassadeur et le messager pour inviter le leader de l'autre puissance de bien vouloir arrêter ses conquêtes, qui menaçaient nos éternels alliés républicains. Oui, ils m'ont trimballée jusqu'ici sans mon avis… juste pour ça.

- Ses conquêtes ? S'agissait-il d'un Sith alors ?

* * *

Je crispe ma mâchoire et sens mes dents se serrer d'agacement alors que je me rappelle de cet épisode. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de médire sur mes collègues, moins encore sur les sages représentants du Conseil Jedi, mais là pour moi ils étaient clairement arrogants et suffisants dans la manière dont j'ai été reçue et qu'ils voulaient me manipuler alors qu'ils étaient en position de demande d'aide vis-à-vis de moi.

* * *

- L'arrogance est malheureusement un mal dont sont atteints beaucoup de Jedi, et une maladie qui a causé la quasi-extinction de l'Ordre par le passé.

* * *

Mon père adoptif et mentor reste toujours aussi doué pour lire dans mes humeurs et rares moments d'expressivité ou d'agacement. Je ne peux qu'approuver sur ce deuxième point, ils étaient des plus frigides et arrogants au possible, comme je les déteste... pour peu je comprendrais presque pourquoi Cin a choisit de quitter cet Ordre Jedi tel que j'y ai été confrontée lors de cette séance. Je chasse ce ressenti et cette pensée, pour répondre à la question d'Aldrian – toujours soucieux de précision même quand moi je souhaite en finir aussi vite que possible avec cette synthèse douloureuse - : et poursuis d'une voix calme et posée en dépit de tout :

* * *

- Pas vraiment un Sith, disons… un ancien Jedi. La situation était assez alambiquée je dois dire… Enfin bref. Je les ai env… exprimé le fin fond de ma pensée avec grands tact et diplomatie. Après tout, leur raisonnement était en partie fondé. Je ne considérais pas qu'ils avaient la moindre autorité sur moi, pour être franche, mais j'ai accepté de faire passer le message. Sachez qu'en leur espace-temps, ce n'est pas l'Empire et de République qui se font la guéguerre comme d'habitude. Non, ce n'est pas ça. L'Empire n'existe plus là-bas. Mais une nouvelle puissance a fait son apparition.

* * *

J'étais assez inconfortable sur la réponse à fournir, exacte en tout point certes, mais le statut de Cin est assez difficile à définir. Jedi Noir... je ne sais pas. Jedi Noir officiellement, ou Jedi renégat si on en revient aux origines de l'Ordre, sans doute est le terme le plus approchant. Une fois de plus je sens et remarque qu'Aldrian souhaite apporter une remarque, je lui laisse donc sans la moindre hésitation la parole alors qu'il réplique :

* * *

- Un Jedi noir, tu veux dire ? Ce n'est pourtant pas leur genre de partir à la conquête de la galaxie. La majorité d'entre eux préfèrent agir dans l'ombre pour leur propre compte. Tu as eu raison. Il ne faut jamais que tu te soumettes à l'autorité sans te poser de question. Ton libre arbitre est l'un de tes biens les plus précieux et il est important que tu agisses toujours en accord avec ta conscience et la Force. Je dois reconnaître que je suis content que l'Empire n'existe pas dans un autre univers. Mais d'un autre côté, si un Jedi noir a érigé un nouvel empire à sa gloire, cela ne me rassure pas non plus.

* * *

C'est alors que je porte mon regard tout particulièrement sur le seul Jedi encore présent dans la salle, posant mes iris d'un bleu profond dans ses yeux bleus-vert. Essayant de dédramatiser légèrement mon récit et l'atmosphère, j'en viens alors à la première épine de la situation délicate dont je ressors tout juste, accompagnée du jeune Len Skirata :

* * *

- Mm… on peut dire cela, oui. Je pense que c'est le plus approchant, mais j'y viens. Justement, à ce propos : dîtes-moi, Aldrian, ça ne vous est jamais arrivé, en songe, de rêver que vous dirigiez un empire mandalorien ? Parce que là, c'était le cas. A cause de… certains faits, votre alter-ego alors jeune Chevalier a choisi de quitter l'Ordre, et peu après a été élu comme Manda'lor. Un empire mandalorien a refait son apparition, et a gagné en influence et puissance jusqu'à devenir une menace pour la République. Les Jedi, de par leur vœu de neutralité tant que des Sith ne sont pas concernés, ne voulaient pas d'intervention directe, d'où leur requête. Voilà donc pour le contexte.

* * *

Bon, tout premier point difficile amorcé, voyons voir comment ils le digèrent celui-là. La question reste en plus assez sensible, surtout en présence du double du Jedi renégat concerné, et de trois mandaloriens. Mais je ne me voyais pas leur cacher cela, ma sincérité et mon souci de l'honnêteté me le refusent net. On va voir si ça passe ou si ça...

* * *

[...]

* * *

Aldrian regarda son apprentie, avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de surprise, avant d'éclater de rire. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une plaisanterie. Lui ? Quitter l'Ordre Jedi, peut-être. Il devrait avouer qu'il y avait pensé plus d'une fois à l'époque sombre qui avait suivi la mort de Maître Valadiel. Mais bâtir un empire Mandalorien ? Même être élu Mand'alor , c'était de la folie ! Et pourtant l'expression de son apprentie demeurait sérieuse, avec un mélange de gêne et de réticence. Le sourire qu'affichait le visage d'Aldrian laissa progressivement place à une expression de profonde stupeur, alors qu'il murmurait, un air songeur sur son visage :

* * *

- _Haar'chak..._

* * *

Maudissant un court instant la Force pour ne pas lui avoir au moins envoyé un petit signe pour le prévenir de cette étrange et dérangeante révélation, puis il reprit :

* * *

- Tu veux dire que le Jedi noir à la tête d'un Empire, et d'un Empire de Mando'ade, c'est moi ? Non content d'avoir quitté l'Ordre et pris la place de Mand'alor, je me suis mis à conquérir la galaxie ?

- Et bien… oui, vous. Tout du moins votre équivalent en cet autre espace-temps, je peux vous le garantir en personne. Nous avons pu faire _ample _connaissance… mais n'allons pas trop vite en besogne, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à dire je crains...

- Par plus ample connaissance, est-ce que tu veux dire qu'il t'a brutalisée ? Je sais reconnaître tes expressions sans user de la Force, Lenia, et j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne s'est pas montré tendre avec toi.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Sur ces derniers mots, Aldrian prend alors une profonde inspiration, comme pour chasser cette animosité que je perçois émaner en lui. Je suis suis pas assez ingénue, et je le connais assez bien pour deviner qu'il la ressent sans nul doute à l'égard de son alter ego Mandalore. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, et senti dans un tel état, comme si cette animosité menaçait de devenir plus que ça s'il n'y prenait pas plus garde. J'essaye d'apaiser les inquiétudes de mon pauvre mentor et vieil ami, mais je ne sais pas si j'y arrive très bien :

* * *

- Brutalisée, je n'irais peut être pas jusque là. Mais nous… n'étions pas faits pour nous entendre je crois, lui et moi. Ca a été un peu tendu.

* * *

Ce n'est pas très facile, je tente de le ménager mais je ne peux pas le garder non plus de la vérité. Ma voix s'est faite plus douce à ma dernière explication, et je la préserve ainsi :

* * *

- Ce qui me préoccupait le plus était de comprendre comment on en était arrivé là. Et dans tous les cas, je devais retrouver… le Manda'lor en personne. Ca n'a pas été simple, surtout que je tenais à être aussi peu associée que possible aux Jedi de ce temps-là. Naturellement, je me suis d'abord mise en recherche de Bardan, qui serait celui que je serais le plus à même de rencontrer. J'ai fini par retrouver la trace de ton alter-égo, à force de me renseigner, et naturellement sous un faux nom pour une raison que j'expliquerais après, j'ai réussi à me débrouiller pour le rencontrer en direct entre deux de ses contrats. Pour faire vite, j'ai fini par le convaincre de ma bonne foi, et il m'a ensuite aidée à retrouver le Neth Skirata de cette dimension. Là encore ça n'a pas été évident de le convaincre, mais j'avais de quoi prouver la véracité de mon propos et mon identité. Ils ont tous deux nettement plus éclairé mes lanternes que les Jedi sur ce qu'il se passait. C'est aussi eux qui m'ont infiltrée sur le vaisseau-mère mandalorien où se trouvait C… le Manda'lor.

- Je suis content que mon cousin et mon père t'aient fait confiance. Ce sont des gens biens quelle que soit la réalité où ils se trouvent, contrairement à moi semble-t-il. Mais continue, tu allais me parler de ton arrivée sur le vaisseau amiral de ce Mandalore.

* * *

Cela me fait mal au cœur de le voir se déprécier autant alors qu'il n'y est strictement pour rien. J'allais reprendre mon récit, mais pas avant d'avoir éclairci certains points avec lui. Bien que je n'aime pas devoir évoquer Cin plus que cela, et que je déteste prendre sa défense, je le fais néanmoins pour le bien de mon mentor et par respect envers ce « meilleur ennemi » :

* * *

- C'était un _alter_-ego, Aldrian, un _autre _toi et donc précisément autre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a choisit un chemin différent et que traînaient des inimités entre lui et moi qu'il était un homme mauvais. Loin s'en faut, juste... différent.

* * *

Ce petit point éclairci, je reprends donc mon propos tout en gardant à l'oeil mon mentor, je ne veux pas qu'il interprète mal mes propos par inadvertance. Cela me conforte dans l'idée de garder certains détails pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'il se prenne le choux avec cela. J'ai été mise en prison pendant quatre jours et enchaînée certes, mais j'ai été plutôt bien traitée pour le reste comme « prisonnière diplomatique ».

De même, lors de ce seul et unique entraînement en commun, duel à mains nues que j'ai perdu, il a été dur et sévère, comme son rang et notre absence de lien le supposaient. Le reste du temps, j'ai presque été traitée comme une invitée du clan, voire même une alliée, le début a juste été tendu. Peut-être que ce sont ses propos, plus que la manière dont j'ai été traitée au début, qui m'ont réellement blessée. J'avais oublié l'écart présent entre Aldrian, voire même le Cin que j'ai connu trois ans de cela, et lui, cela a été certes une douche froide mais aussi un rappel à l'ordre. Mais las de me torturer l'esprit avec cela, il faut que je reprenne...

* * *

- Veillant à ne pas me faire remarquer par les gardes, en usant d'un peu de Force et de discrétion, j'ai fini par pister puis trouver le lieu où était le Manda'lor. Après avoir enlevé mon casque, j'ai bien essayé d'initier l'échange, mais cela a fini en… discussion musclée. Je n'avais aucune chance de gagner, mais j'ai essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux. Sans succès, alors j'ai pris le risque de me mettre en position de reddition Jedi. Je _savais_ qu'il arrêterait sa lame. Ca a été le cas. Il est resté sans réactions quelques minutes, après quoi il a désactivé et rangé son arme, et on a enfin pu dialoguer. Il est resté sceptique, m'a _encore_ fait prisonnière. Je passe les détails. Il a fini par me libérer avec Aran pour me surveiller, j'ai été amenée à partager quelques moments avec les siens. Enfin, Len ne m'a pas laissée le choix même quand j'ai essayé de filer. Vraiment le fils de son père, mais en bien cette fois, je vous jure.

* * *

[...]

* * *

Aldrian se détendit quelque peu lorsqu'il apprit que son double ne l'avait pas brutalisée ou torturée. Il pouvait s'imaginer comme un homme plus dur qu'il ne l'était en tant que Jedi mais de là à devenir un homme abject, sans code d'honneur ni morale... Cette seule pensée lui était insupportable.

* * *

- Tu as pris un grand risque en rengainant ton arme... mais d'un autre côté, tu t'exposais déjà à la mort en cherchant à le rencontrer. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, Lenia mais je suppose que mon alter ego n'est pas complètement dépourvu d'honneur.

- J'ai suivi mon instinct Aldrian, je n'avais pas d'autres options possibles. Pas complètement, en effet…

* * *

Les rouages du cerveau de Greystone s'arrêtèrent de tourner en entendant les dernières paroles de la jeune femme.

* * *

- Un fils ? Il a un fils ?

- Oui, le jeune garçon qui s'en revient parmi nous, Len comme je disais.

* * *

[…]

* * *

En effet, Len revient l'air plus satisfait avec Johanna, le sourire toujours aux lèvres alors qu'il semble aussi soulagé que ravi de nous voir encore sur les lieux. Un doux sourire à son égard, j'accepte d'un signe de tête qu'il regagne sa place sur le pied de mon lit de convalescente, flattant ses courts cheveux blancs d'un rare signe affectueux de ma part, tout du moins pour mon entourage actuel. Puis je reporte mon attention sur Aldrian dont les yeux se sont posés sur le petit garçon qui lui ressemble tant. Je crois qu'il réalise seulement maintenant le pourquoi de cette similitude si frappante entre eux-deux. Avec patience, j'attends qu'Aldrian reprenne de lui-même ses questions éventuelles tout en digérant cette deuxième nouvelle frappante. On parlera de mon serment à Cin concernant Len plus tard...

* * *

[...]

* * *

Le regard d'Aldrian se posa comme pour la première fois sur ce petit garçon qui partageait une partie de ses gènes. Oui, il voyait la ressemblance désormais et la réalisation qu'il se trouvait en face d'un enfant qui aurait pu être son fils, et peut-être était désormais son fils, le déstabilisa plus qu'il ne s'y serait attendu. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'il était attaché à sa famille, Lenia étant d'ailleurs sa fille sur tous les points sauf par le sang et il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il lâcha enfin, posant sa main tremblante sur la tête de l'enfant :

* * *

- Enchanté, Len.

* * *

Le Jedi avait déjà plus de respect pour cet homme qui avait su élever un petit garçon et qui avait pris des risques pour combattre un seigneur noir des Sith. Certes, il aurait fait tout aussi bien en mettant en place une opération secrète, commando, contre le Sith mais à chacun ses méthodes. Il laissa Lenia poursuivre son récit, cette dernière gardant une voix calme et basse :

* * *

- On va dire que ça s'est plus ou moins arrangé entre son père et moi. Le Manda'lor a fini par demander mon aide lors d'une bataille, le vaisseau-mère étant assiégé. Il m'a tout expliqué, alors que je lui ai passé le mot. J'ai accepté de l'assister suite à cela, et je l'ai invité à contacter les Jedi pour les informer de ce qu'il a fini par me révéler. Il n'était pas en guerre contre les républicains, mais contre leur chancelier, qui était en fait un Seigneur Noir des Sith infiltré. Je sais, rien de nouveau sous le soleil, déjà vu. Ce Sith a été leur meurtrier de… quelqu'un de ses proches. Qui a aussi assassiné l'alter-égo de cette personne avant qu'il ne puisse la trouver. Alvis était ledit Sith.

* * *

Une autre question déjà occupait son esprit tout en regagnant sa place. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, une information qui lui semblait importante, cruciale même :

* * *

- Qui a-t-il tué ?

* * *

[…]

* * *

À mes côtés, je sens Len être rendu plus inquiet suite à cette grave question de mon ancien Maître, capitale pourtant et au cœur même de tout ce problème inter-univers parallèles. J'essaye de lui transmettre des ressentis positif et de réconfort, de chaleur, tout en réfléchissant à comment répondre sans répondre explicitement à sa question épineuse. Une vague de culpabilité me traverse bien que je la contienne. Le genre de question que je souhaitais éviter jusqu'au bout. De longues minutes de silence s'écoulent longuement, avant que je ne réponde le regard troublé et lointain de manière indirecte. Ils comprendraient l'allusion sans que je ne sois obligée de développer, d'une voix basse et douce, d'un calme inébranlable en apparence :

* * *

- Les contes de fées ne se terminent pas toujours bien, vous savez. Il en va de même pour les voyages dans le temps, aussi imprévus soient-ils. Il a fait en sorte qu' _Elle_ ne puisse pas rentrer. Et qu' _Elle_ ne l'importunera plus non plus.

* * *

Suite à cette rude annonce, je leur laisse plusieurs minutes de silence pour se ressaisir et réagir éventuellement. Quant à moi, en apparence mon visage reste calme et imperturbable, et mon regard bleuté assuré et tranquille sur cette annonce. Je semble entièrement sereine, même si c'est une illusion, soigneusement conservée par ma discipline Jedi et de solides, prudents boucliers mentaux. Je pourrais presque sembler aussi froide et démunie d'expressivité que ces Jedi qui m'exaspéraient tant, mais à l'intérieur cela m'affecte, bien sûr. Seulement, je ne veux pas me montrer faible ni devant Len, ni devant Aldrian ou les autres mandaloriens. J'ai plus ou moins accepté que je puisse mourir, c'était un risque que j'avais considéré trois ans plus tôt lors du premier accident. Mais maintenant...

* * *

[…]

* * *

L'expression troublée de Lenia ne faisait rien pour rassurer le Jedi. Il avait le pressentiment que cette "elle" n'était autre que Lenia, une vérité qui avait dû être très dure à accepter pour la jeune femme. Le Mandalorien devina, l'estomac noué en imaginant la dépouille sans vie de sa Padawan :

* * *

- Cela n'avait rien d'un conte de fées, n'est-ce pas ? Une Lenia était présente avant toi... et elle n'a pas survécu.

- Il était avec le Haut Seigneur Noir des Sith sur le champ de bataille. J'ai accepté de prêter main-forte au Mandalore. Nous avons été les affronter. Le duel a été très long et éprouvant alors que les républicains manipulés par les Sith affrontaient les mandaloriens alliés pour l'occasion à des Jedi dépêchés. Un terrible champ de bataille. Finalement, les Sith ont été… mis hors d'état de nuire après un rude combat double. Les survivants ont du se replier comme le vaisseau-mère commençait à exploser. Suite à un piège Sith. Étant les seuls guerriers de notre camp encore debout, Neth nous a fait replier vers le seul vaisseau ami encore sûr. Le Firebird, où nous attendaient Aran et Prudii, ainsi que Len y ayant été mis en sûreté. Neth… a succombé peu après de ses blessures, si bien que j'étais la seule adulte encore en vie.

- Ils sont tous morts alors. Le Mandalore, mon... non, son père... comment as-tu survécu ? Je n'imagine pas l'enfer que tu as du vivre...

* * *

Instinctivement, il s'était rapproché d'elle et avait passé ses bras autour de sa silhouette frêle, la tenant dans une douce étreinte qui, il l'espérait, n'oppresserait pas la jeune femme peu habituée dans son enfance et son adolescence à des démonstrations d'affection.

* * *

[…]

* * *

J'hoche négativement de la tête, très sobrement, puis approuve avec gravité concernant sa déduction. Je ne peux pas croiser le regard des autres, par gêne mais aussi une raison que j'ignore, je me demande parfois si je n'ai pas laissé un pan de moi-même là-dedans avec ces obscures visions qui me rongent déjà. Je sens Len – qui a entre-temps regagné les genoux de son papy attitré comme perchoir – être perturbé et confus par cette annonce, cherchant mon regard que je refuse de croiser. Je complète juste d'une voix faussement maîtrisée et sereine :

* * *

- Non. Et il a du se dire qu'il valait mieux faire d'une pierre deux coups, je suppose.

* * *

Je n'ai même pas la force d'être surprise et encore moins celle de refuser ce réconfort apporté, alors je le laisse faire sans la moindre protestation. Je lui fais confiance, de toute manière. Je ne le lui ai jamais dit, mais cela n'empêche pas que je le considère comme la figure paternelle que je n'ai jamais pu avoir, même si je voile cette affection derrière ma seule amitié à son égard et ma réserve. Alors ça ne me dérange pas plus qu'il n'y a trois ans qu'il me prenne ainsi dans ses bras, je sais que c'est un geste affectueux de sa part. Et puis... j'en ai peut-être besoin aussi, de son soutien et de sa présence, tout simplement. À sa deuxième question, je me suffis de pointer Neth du regard, et de cette simple remarque :

* * *

- Des amis ont été là, et Neth a réussi à m'obliger au repli que je le veuille ou non. Sans eux, Alvis aurait réussi à vérifier le "jamais deux sans trois".

- Je n'imagine même pas ce que tu as dû traverser. Même si c'était la volonté de la Force, c'est un tour bien cruel que de t'envoyer dans une galaxie si sombre.

* * *

Pourtant il faut que je poursuive, je n'ai pas terminé cette deuxième partie plus sombre de mon récit. Len a le droit d'en savoir quelque peu, même si je dois surveiller mon propos. Et là on en vient à la partie où je resterais 'très' synthétique, je n'ai pas envie de développer même si je sens qu'Aldrian le souhaiterait. Je ne peux pas, pas encore, trop tôt. C'est trop tôt. Mon regard terni par des ombres errantes dans le bleu si expressif, je m'oblige à une expression calme et sereine, que ma voix reste posée, calme autant que possible :

* * *

- Le Manda'lor m'ayant fait promettre de veiller sur Len s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, j'ai préféré assurer notre survie en premier lieu. J'ai donc pris les commandes du Firebird et la responsabilité de le faire décoller sans plus attendre. Nous n'avions plus de temps, la déflagration allait nous atteindre sans cela. J'ai tenté un saut hyperspatial aux premières coordonnées me venant à l'esprit, Prudii et Aran m'assistant efficacement. Mais nous n'avons pas été assez rapides pour ne pas être touchés par le souffle de explosion du vaisseau-mère. Une fois arrivés aux coordonnées, les dégâts étaient trop sérieux. Et… j'ai du prendre la décision d'évacuer le Firebird, Len passant en priorité. J'avais une promesse à tenir. Après avoir donné mes dernières indications à Aran et Prudii, les priant à évacuer à notre suite, j'ai conduis Len dans une capsule de sauvetage, m'y suis glissée après lui. Les flammes commençaient à gagner la pièce, j'ai activé la fermeture et l'expulsion de notre capsule.

* * *

Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce moment où j'ai du prendre tant de décisions difficiles les unes après les autres. Abandonner les corps des vaillants combattants tels que ceux du Mandalore, Bardan ou de sa femme Elisa sur le terrain, laisser derrière moi ceux de Neth et des quelques embarqués à bord, abandonner le Firebird et me résoudre à laisser derrière nous Aran et Prudii, pour sauver la vie de Len et éventuellement la mienne pour le guider. Force, ça n'a pas été simple du tout, même si je savais que le choix n'y était pas...

* * *

- Tu as été très courageuse. Je suis content qu'ils aient fait leur possible pour t'aider. Les droïdes ne sont pas programmés pour se sacrifier, tu sais ? C'est peut-être un peu idiot mais je pense qu'il arrive un point où ils deviennent conscients de leurs actes, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

* * *

Et j'avoue ne pas savoir quoi répondre à ces affirmations. Pas parce que je remets en doute leur contenu, seulement parce qu'ils me rappellent douloureusement le choix que j'avais du faire, et les pleurs de Len quand le vaisseau avait explosé, au loin. Je bloque ces souvenirs temporairement, l'expression sombre et le regard plus terne, avant de reprendre mon masque de Calme Jedi, et de poursuivre à voix basse et posée :

* * *

- Nous avons vu de loin le vaisseau exploser, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu d'eux. Mais le souffle dégagé par la déflagration du Firebird commençait dangereusement à se rapprocher de notre position, et aucun moyen de dévier notre course. Alors que tout semblait perdu, j'ai tenté une dernière carte. Gardant Len près de moi, j'ai pris le risque d'une méditation partagée, jusqu'à tomber dans un état méditatif profond. Remettant nos sorts à la Force, je cherchais le ressenti qui a provoqué tous ces ennuis. Après… j'ai cru vaguement percevoir le souffle de l'explosion prêt à nous consommer, mais le ressenti a ressurgit et nous a emporté à la dernière minute. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai fait, je me suis à défaut fiée à la Force et mon instinct. Nous nous sommes réveillés en salle de méditation dans cette… base ? Après avoir effrayé involontairement les Initiés, j'ai demandé à Len de rester en retrait le temps que j'explique… enfin, essaye, la situation. Après… vous connaissez la suite, Aldrian. J'ai du perdre connaissance en cours de route, je n'avais pas les idées très claires tout à l'heure. Et voilà, vous savez. De retour, et j'espère bien pour de bon cette fois.

* * *

Aldrian, qui s'était rapproché de moi et m'avait un peu plus tôt dans la reprise de mon récit relâchée de la douce étreinte rassurante, n'attendit pas longtemps pour tenter de me prodiguer du réconfort. En effet, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre sa tunique brune en un geste apaisant et affectueux, avant de reprendre la parole avec douceur :

* * *

- Tu es rentrée et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ce que tu as vécu aurait brisé plus d'une personne, et plus d'un Jedi, et ce sera difficile de vivre avec mais tu as survécu, Lenia. C'est ça, l'essentiel. Tu as survécu, et tu as sauvé le petit. Je suis si fier de toi.

* * *

Ces mots et ce geste était exactement ce dont j'avais le plus besoin, sur le moment, derrière la carapace de calme Jedi. Me connaissant, je mettrais du temps avoir de faire la paix avec moi-même concernant ces évènements, mais j'y arriverais surtout avec l'assurance de ne pas être seule malgré les erreurs que j'ai pu faire et mon impuissance. Oui, j'ai sauvé Len, mais je n'ai pas pu sauver les siens et j'ai du l'arracher à son espace-temps pour ce faire. Oui, j'ai survécu, aux flammes de mon chasseur, à l'agonie et à ses faits, mais à quel prix ? Je ne suis pas fière de moi, mais je reste silencieuse et apaisée... tout du moins pour le moment.


End file.
